Broken
by Arianne794
Summary: (On Hold) 6th Chap's Up! Tidak ada yang mencintaiku, mungkin. Dan mungkin pula tidak ada diantara siapapun di dunia yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran, tapi, bisakah seseorang membawa aku pulang? Kemanapun, dimanapun rumah itu. Just take me home. Karena aku lelah hidup di rumah yang rusak ini. / HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo. And Others. GenderSwitch.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Broken

Pairing :HunHan. ChanBaek. Kaisoo. Kristao.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M (for the theme and the language)

.

Tidak ada diantara siapapun di dunia yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran, tapi, bisakah seseorang membawa aku pulang? Kemanapun, dimanapun rumah itu. Just take me home.

 **.**

 **This is FanFic!**

 **.**

Prolog_New-Home

Cklek!

Sebuah pintu berpelitur coklat elegan terbuka dari luar dan dari sana muncul seorang gadis belia berambut coklat pirang yang berjalan sambil menarik koper hitamnya. Matanya memandang kesegala penjuru sampai ke batas penglihatannya. Ia memandangi rumah barunya yang lumayan bersih walaupun masih tampak sekali kesan rumah yang lama tak ditinggali. Yeah, apa yang ia harapkan?

Dibelakangnya muncul seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya yang menarik koper putih. Bibir kissablenya yang berbentuk hati itu tersenyum begitu irisnya menangkap bagaimana isi rumah barunya yang akan ia tinggali untuk waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Namun begitu melihat raut wajah si gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat sedikit muram, senyumnya sedikit luntur.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau bantu Mommy membawa barang ini?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari wanita 30 tahunan itu membuat gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia kembali menyematkan senyum saat melihat Mommynya tengah kesulitan membawa beberapa koper yang berisi barang-barang mereka. Ia begitu saja melepaskan kopernya dan berjalan menuju Mommynya.

"Tentu saja, Mom." Katanya sambil menarik dua koper dari tangan Mommynya dan menariknya kedalam. Yang dipanggil Mommy tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menarik koper itu melewati ruang tamu dan menuju salah satu pintu yang berada disisi kanan ruang tengah. Semua ruangan yang ada dirumah ini sudah ia hafal, karena sebelum membeli rumah ini, Luhan, kakaknya meminta model 3D dari rumah ini. Dan ya, ternyata itu sangat berguna sekarang. Namun sebelum ia memasuki kamar itu, ia memandang kakaknya yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu pertama. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun, Mommy mereka, keluar untuk mengambil koper lain. Hanya koper-koper yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang penting saja, tak ada perabotan satupun yang ia bawa kesini; karena, siapa yang mau membawa perabotan berat dari Vancouver kalau ia saja bisa membelinya disini? Lagipula, terlalu menyakitkan. Ia dan kedua anaknya hendak memulai hidup baru disini.

"Anyeong, Nyonya Wu." Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya dan begitu menoleh ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia taksir berada diawal umur 40 tahun tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Byun Baek Hyun." Katanya ringan dan wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum saat Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Ah, ne. Nyonya Byun. Apakah perjalalan anda sekeluarga lancar? Saya Kim Yi Xing, tetangga baru anda. Saya mendengar dari pemilik kompleks akan ada yang menempati rumah ini. Dan saya membawakan kue beras ini sebagai penyambutan." Kata Yixing sambil mengulurkan bungkusan kain besar kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya sambil bergumam terimakasih.

"Astaga, tidak perlu kata ganti formal itu, Yixing Eonnie. Aku sudah biasa dengan sebutan aku-kau di Kanada." Katanya jenaka sambil menerimanya. Yixing tersenyum begitu tulus melihat Baekhyun yang mengulas senyum menyenangkannya. Ternyata tetangga barunya tak sekaku yang ia kira, syukurlah, karena Yixing sendiri juga tak terlalu terbiasa berbasa-basi formal.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun-ah. Jadi aku lebih tua darimu ternyata. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa meminta padaku atau suamiku; kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin." Katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, terimakasih. Kurasa Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan senang dengan kue beras buatanmu; kedua putriku sangat menyukai kue beras. Kuharap kita bisa bertetangga dengan baik." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas yang diikuti Yixing.

"Tentu saja. Aku permisi."

"Ya." Kemudian ia berjalan masuk dan menemukan kedua putrinya tengah membereskan koper-koper yang sudah ia masukkan tadi.

"Sudah semuanya Mom?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Belum, bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengambil sisanya? Mommy baru saja bertemu dengan tetangga baru dan dia memberikan kue beras pada kita." kata Baekhyun. Sontak keduanya berhenti berkutat dengan kopernya dan langsung mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Kue beras?"

"Kue beras?"

Baekhyun yang terkekeh pelan mendengar suara antusias itu mengangguk dan meletakan bungkusan kue beras itu ke meja sederhana yang masih berlapis kain putih dan membukanya. Begitu barisan kue beras terlihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung menyomotnya masing-masing satu dan memakannya, Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Woah, enak sekali," pekik Kyungsoo antusias. "berbeda dengan buatan Mommy." Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun mendelik. Luhan terkekeh pelan dan itu tertangkap Baekhyun. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja, buatan Korea dan Kanada akan berbeda Kyungsoo-ya. Lagipula disana akan ada Daddy yang mengganggu Mommy hingga masakannya sering kacau."

Baekhyun kehilangan seleranya dan Kyungsoo hampir tersedak. Lalu semuanya terdiam.

"Ah, kapan kita akan membeli perabotan baru? Aku tidak sabar untuk membeli ranjang yang kulihat kemarin di Online Shop!" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memecah kecanggungan, dan itu lumayan berhasil.

"Hari ini kita beristirahat dulu lalu membersihkan rumah kita. Kita akan ke toko perabotan besok pagi. Cha, bawa koper kalian kekamar masing-masing. Mommy yang akan mengambil sisanya diluar." Kata Baekhyun sedikit serak.

"Rumah kita, ya?" lirih Luhan hampir tak terdengar.

Namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlalu jelas untuk mendengarnya. Mendengarnya dengan hati berdenyut sakit.

 _Maafkan Mommy..._

 **.**

 **Prolog-END**

 **.**

 **Is that interesting? I make this be my After-Final-Exam-Fic, and this is insipired from my real-life. Just the main theme, not at all. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa tetep nulis panjang, deskriptif, dan mendalam ketika nggak mood. Dan sebenernya bisa ditebak aku nulis ini dengan mood kaya apa—see the main theme hehe—, tapi akan aku usahain nulis ini sebaik mungkin. ^^**

 **Aku nggak terlalu banyak berharap kalian akan suka, karena kalian suka atau tidak aku akan tetap menulis X'D—BUT—your respons and if you like this, it's make me MORE EXCITED anyway. Aku selalu mengapresiasi siapapun yang memberi respon untuk Fic-ku. ^^**

 **Psst, First Chap is ready. Just wait 'till I have time to post it later. ,**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2016-07-16**


	2. Chapter 1MapleSyrup

Chapter1_Maple-Syrup

.

.

.

"Hei, Daddy tak pernah mengatakan kalau kau yang paling cantik disini..." kata seorang lelaki berumur pertengahan 30 tahunan yang mempunyai garis wajah Kanada di wajah tegasnya. Sedangkan gadis muda yang tengah tertawa didepannya itu terkekeh tak percaya.

"Aah, really? Who said yesterday that I was the most beautiful here? Compared to Mommy, GrandMa, and Kyungie? Is that stranger, Daddy?" katanya menggoda. Yang ia panggil Daddy tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau lebih cantik dari Mommy, heum?" Seorang wanita dewasa datang dengan membawa piring-piring berisikan sarapan berupa pancake berlumurkan sirup maple yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"I didn't agree! I'm the most beautiful here!" Protes seorang gadis muda bermata bulat yang berjalan dibelakang wanita dewasa tersebut dengan masing-masing tangan membawa gelas berisikan jus jeruk. Satu-satunya lelaki disana tertawa lebih kencang.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian yang paling cantik..." katanya pada akhirnya.

Luhan tersenyum bersamaan dengan Mommy dan adiknya yang ikut tertawa bersama Daddynya. Tak ada yang lebih disyukurinya ketimbang semua kebersamaan hangat yang ia rasakan bersama keluarga kecilnya ini.

Namun, Luhan perlahan merasakan cahaya mulai menjauh darinya. Ia merasakan ketiga keluarga yang sangat ia cintai itu menjauh dari pandangannya; tanpa menoleh kepadanya dan terus bercengkerama. Mereka makin menjauh dan tertelan kegelapan. Luhan mencoba meraih mereka namun tangannya tak mampu menjangkau. Mungkin ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Lalu tiba-tiba semua kembali terang dan ia melihat dimana kedua orangtuanya bertengkar hebat di suatu malam; dengan ia dan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dibalik pintu.

"Kalau kau memang tak bisa menghargai kami, lebih baik kau pergi dari kehidupan kami!" Itu Mommynya yang berteriak dengan linangan air mata dikedua matanya yang memerah.

"Tak menghargai katamu? Lalu siapa yang memberikan semua fasilitas ini disini?! Siapa yang berlutut dihadapan Ayah dan Ibu bertahun-tahun lalu?! Siapa yang tetap menerimamu disini?! Siapa hah?!" Luhan belum pernah mendengar Daddynya berkata sekasar itu dan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Yang ia tahu Daddynya adalah pria penuh kasih sayang yang selalu tersenyum hangat walaupun menghadapi sikap bengalnya yang kadang-kadang keterlaluan.

Luhan menangis melihat Mommynya yang membeku, terlalu sakit hati dengan perkataan Daddynya.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu? Aku bisa mengurus Luhan sendiri dulu tapi kau yang memaksa aku! Dan sekarang, kau menyalahkanku?" lirih Mommynya tak percaya. Mata Daddynya menggelap dan bersamaan dengan suara tamparan yang sangat keras terdengar suara barang-barang pecah.

Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat dengan seluruh tubuh sebeku es kutub. Air matanya tak henti mengalir dengan mendengar pertengkaran terakhir kedua orangtuanya yang makin menjadi itu. Semuanya terasa menjadi makin menyakitkan, ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penenang bagi adiknya itu; hatinya terlalu kacau dan hancur.

"Kalau saja tidak ceroboh tak akan ada masalah itu!"

"LUHAN BUKAN MASALAH!"

Luhan terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan dirinya berada dikamar baru yang terasa asing. Air matanya langsung meleleh ketika menyadari ia kembali mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang untuk kesekian kali kembali mendatanginya. Dadanya naik turun dan perasaan bersalah memenuhi dirinya. Ia sudah meninggalkan rumah penuh pesakitan itu namun kenangannya masih saja membayang.

"Andai saja aku tak ada..." katanya setengah terisak. "Tak akan ada semua kekacauan ini..."

"Luhan... Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya. Luhan merutuk dalam hati mengapa bisa ia membiarkan pintu kamarnya tak terkunci. Ia hanya bisa berusaha mengusap air matanya melihat sang Mommy datang dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mommy mendengarmu berteriak tadi. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi setelah duduk disisi ranjang. Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya mimpi buruk sialan yang mendatangiku lagi. Mom bisa keluar, aku akan mandi dan setelah itu sarapan. Aku tak akan terlambat." Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun sudah tak terkejut ketika mendapatkan jawaban dingin dan menusuk dari putri sulungnya itu. Karena selain pada dasarnya Luhan adalah gadis keras yang cenderung tak terlalu sopan; juga karena ia sendiri yang menyebabkan hati putri sulungnya itu terluka begitu dalam; tak mampu melindunginya dari hal-hal tabu yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap wajah Luhan yang kacau itu dengan sebuah senyum palsu. Dan ia tak mempermasalahkan Luhan mengetahuinya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, Mommy akan keluar. Cepatlah, Mommy membuat pancake kesukaanmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan Luhan pelan sebelum beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan mata berair dan dada yang lebih sesak dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti berlaku kasar padamu, Mom..." lirihnya tercekat saat pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup.

Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi; ia tak akan bisa menghentikan tangisannya ketika itu sudah meledak. Bukan hal yang bagus sama sekali, iapun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan masuk kedalam shower box dibalik tirai; menyalakan pancuran air hangat yang ia inginkan bisa memperingan bebannya. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, air matanya kembali meleleh.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Mommynya itu menata sarapan dengan tangan bergetar pelan. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya bisa diam, tak kuasa menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat penenang dimana hatinya saja masih sama hancurnya. Ia hanya bisa meremas seragam barunya itu.

Ia dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke tangga begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga yang mengalun tenang namun terdengar begitu mencekam. Dalam hati ia hanya berdoa agar kakak satu-satunya itu tak mengatakan kalimat dingin lagi. Karena sungguh, melihat raut wajah Mommynya yang makin terluka juga ikut melukainya.

"Pagi, sayang..." sapa Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa sekalipun menatap Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, lalu ia duduk disalah satu kursi dari tiga kursi dimeja makan itu. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan kursinyapun menjadi tiga. –batin Luhan menahan tangis.

Baekhyun menyodorkan piring berisikan pancake berlumur sirup Maple kepada Luhan yang menerimanya dalam diam. Lalu mendekatkan segelas jus jeruk didekat piring putri sulungnya itu. Ia menangis dalam hati; melihat kedua putrinya berbalut seragam baru dan merasakan suasana pagi hari yang begitu suram. Hal itu menohok dadanya keras, membuat nafasnya tercekat menyakitkan.

"Selamat makan."

Luhan memotong pancake buatan Mommynya itu dengan perlahan dan memakannya. Ia samasekali tak mau mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun sekarang—pura-pura—sibuk dengan lidahnya yang terasa pahit. Bukan ia tak tahu kedua keluarganya itu tengah menatapnya dan, sejak kapan sirup Maple menjadi sepahit ini? Ia tertawa miris dalam hati.

Sarapan itu selesai tak berapa lama dan ketika Luhan menghabiskan tetes terakhir jus jeruknya itu, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat hati Baekhyun—kembali—hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jika Mom berniat membuang kenangan itu; buang semuanya. Jangan ada sirup Maple dan jus jeruk. It's remind me about home." Katanya.

Lalu Luhan melangkah keluar dari ruang makan merangkap dapur itu dengan tenang. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun yang membeku dengan tatapan berair, namun ia segera menghapusnya. Ia bangkit dan mendekat ke Baekhyun, memeluknya sekilas dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun tersadar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Mom, aku dan Kakak pergi dulu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun karena ada Kakak yang menjagaku di sekolah baru itu. Be fine at home, 'kay? Kami berangkat." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada cerianya.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mencium pelan kening putri bungsunya yang selalu berusaha baik-baik saja itu. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan mata memanas.

"Kenapa ini terasa begitu sulit, Tuhan? Inikah balasanku karena menghancurkan hati mereka?" Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya dan menangis terisak disana. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit menyuarakan rasa sakitnya ketika kedua putrinya sudah tak berada didekatnya; karena ketika ia berada diantara mereka, ia harus menjadi seorang wanita yang tangguh.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Kakaknya menuju halte Bus yang sudah cukup familiar untuk mereka. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah rumah tetangganya, Yixing, dan melihat wanita baik hati yang kue berasnya sungguhan enak itu tengah menyiapkan dasi suaminya didepan pintu. Kyungsoo menpercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin mengganggu, sekaligus menghindari kemungkinan disapa oleh pasangan itu. Terlalu berat untuk paginya yang sudah cukup buruk ini, ia tak mau sepanjang hari hatinya dirundung perasaan iri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan melihat punggung Luhan yang kini tak seberapa jauh darinya itu. Punggung sempit itu tegak, namun dimatanya terlihat begitu rapuh. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan seberapa berat dan menyakitkan beban yang ditanggung Kakaknya itu. Seandainya saja kedua orangtuanya mau saling mengerti, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Mungkin mereka tak harus pindah ke Korea, mungkin mereka tak harus bersekolah di tempat yang terasa asing ini, mungkin mereka tak harus menjalani hidup penuh pesakitan yang bahkan hanya baru beberapa hari saja terasa begitu menguras emosi, mungkin...

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit melunak ketimbang tadi dan menyadari kalau mereka sudah dihalte. Kyungsoo merona malu ketika melihat orang-orang didalam bus menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia segera mendekat kearah Luhan dan masuk ke bus itu. Luhan membayar bus itu dengan kartu penumpangnya yang masih berbalutkan plastik baru. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama bersamaan dengan bus yang mulai melaju. Namun ia mengernyit ketika tak ada reaksi yang harusnya ia terima dari mesin pembayaran itu.

"Sudah aku bayarkan." Luhan berkata pelan sambil mencari tempat duduk. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia lalu mengikuti Luhan dan duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku disisi kanan. Saat ia duduk tiba-tiba Luhan membawa kepalanya ke bahu sempitnya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan menyamankan diri disandaran paling nyaman setelah Mommynya itu.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyungsoo, berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan karena ia tahu kelakuannya yang tak dapat ia tahan tadi pagi itu memberikan efek buruk.

"So sorry about our breakfast." Katanya pelan dan ia merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan, apakah sekolah kita akan sebaik dulu?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyuarakan kekhawatirannya yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan diusianya yang ke 16 ini. Luhan terkekeh teramat pelan.

"Sekalipun tidak; aku akan disana bersamamu." Katanya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Perjalanan itu tak memakan waktu begitu lama, entahlah, keduanya tak menghitung waktu perjalanan. Yang mereka tahu mereka meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi dan harus sampai di SMA baru mereka sebelum jam setengah 8 pagi. Well, sekarang jam 7 pagi. Mereka turun dari bus bersama siswa berseragam yang sama dengan mereka dengan tatapan penasaran yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sedangkan Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya berjalan mengangkat dagu tanpa peduli apapun, karena, apa masalahnya? Apakah harus seorang siswa baru merasa kecil?

Well, kurasa semua pasang mata yang menatap mereka bukan hanya sekedar penasaran dengan wajah mereka yang terasa asing dimata mereka. Namun juga penampilan mentereng mereka yang benar-benar atraktif dan baru. Seragam SMA Hwarang yang berupa kemeja putih polos yang dibalut sweater charcoal grey dan blazer hitam serta diikat pita leher merah marun dikerah kemejanya, rok rempel kotak-kotak warna merah marun dan charcoal grey, sneakers putih dengan kaus kaki hitam membalut kaki mereka hampir sampai ke lutut; terlihat sangat pas melekat ditubuh mereka. Aura mereka yang berbeda karena perbedaan warna rambut yang sama-sama tergerai—Luhan dengan rambut coklat pirangnya dan Kyungsoo dengan warna hitam kelam—benar-benar menarik perhatian. Wajah Korea mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda—garis tegasnya—dengan yang lain, well, ada darah Kanada disana, namun tetap tak menghalangi kecantikan klasik Asia Timur.

Mereka pergi ke kantor guru tanpa kesulitan berarti—lagi-lagi karena Luhan memeriksa denah sekolah yang ia peroleh dari internet semalam—dengan Luhan yang setia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi berarti walaupun beberapa siswa laki-laki bersiul melihat mereka melintas didepan mereka. Disana mereka melapor pada guru piket dan mendapatkan denah sekolah, jadwal pelajaran dengan sudut kertas bertuliskan kelas baru mereka, Luhan 12-4 dan Kyungsoo 10-3, serta kartu-kartu sekolah yang akan mereka butuhkan. Luhan sedikit bersyukur mereka datang diawal tahun ajaran, sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan karena mereka tak harus mengejar ketertinggalan, hanya harus menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan baru dan sistem sekolah yang jujur terasa asing ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kelasmu masuk." Kata Luhan saat berjalan dikoridor lantai dua dimana kelas Kyungsoo berada. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan tanpa berniat menjawab, karena merasa risih ditatapi berpasang-pasang mata itu.

Mereka sampai di kelas Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan diri di dinding koridor, mengabaikan semua orang. Karena keduanya memang sama-sama tak berniat menyapa siapapun disini sebelum bel berbunyi; kesamaan mereka yang enggan bersosialisasi terlebih dulu. Dan alasan lain yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo.

Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah itu. Semua siswa yang berada diluar masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan beberapa ada yang menyapa Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya kaku sebagai balasan dan Luhan hanya diam saja. Diam-diam Luhan geli dengan tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

"No nervous. Kau cantik, pintar, menggemaskan, dan punya senyum yang indah. Mereka akan menyukaimu walau tak sebanyak aku menyukaimu; be fine here. Aku akan kesini istirahat nanti, jangan pergi tanpa aku. Remember it." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar sambil merapikan seragam Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya masih serapi tadi pagi. Hanya sekedar memastikan karena Luhan tahu Kyungsoo akan gugup menghadapi apapun. Banyak sekali ketakutan—tak masuk akal—yang ada dikepalanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Luhan yang bak Mommynya itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dan mencuri kecupan kecil dipipi pucat Luhan sebagai balasannya.

"Jangan kaku dan sekeras dulu." Pesannya dan syukurlah Luhan tak tersinggung. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka dan saat menoleh kebelakang Luhan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya bersetelan setengah formal tersenyum pada mereka.

"Wu Kyung Soo, dan kakaknya Wu Lu Han. Kalian bisa masuk kelas sekarang, aku wali kelas Kyungsoo, Kim Jun Su." Kata pria paruh baya itu. Sedikit tercubit dengan nama mereka sendiri membuat mereka sedikit terlambat memberikan respon. Mereka langsung membungkukkan badannya, tentu saja Luhan hanya sekilas.

"Ye, Saem." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit kaku. Kim Saem tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau masih terbiasa dengan cara Kanada, Nona Wu. Kami bisa mengerti." Katanya selanjutnya memasuki kelas bersama Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya. Luhan menatap adiknya yang memasuki kelas barunya itu dengan hati mengucapkan doa.

Semoga sikap bodohmu itu kau lupakan disini. –batin Luhan. Well, itu doa versi Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua gedung lain dimana kelasnya berada. Dengan pelan sambil memikirkan semuanya, ia berjalan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, bersebelahan dengan jam tangan berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Luhan tersenyum sedih, gelang berwarna putih itu pemberian Daddynya di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Ia masih ingat benar seberapa menyenangkannya ulang tahunnya tahun lalu itu, begitu hangat dengan Daddynya yang mati-matian membuat kue. Walaupun rasanya benar-benar hancur, Luhan rela memakannya bersama Mommynya dan Kyungsoo. Lalu berakhir dengan kue itu yang melumuri seluruh wajah mereka.

Cukup.

Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan itu.

Luhanpun mempercepat langkahnya karena tak ingin tenggelam dalam pikiran itu. Jaraknya yang lumayan jauh membuatnya sedikit tergesa. Saat ia sampai disana pembelajaran sudah dimulai. Luhan mengetuk pintunya pelan dan saat mendengar suara dari dalam ia membuka pintu itu. Mendapati semua pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda; antusias, penasaran, dan sinis. Entahlah, Luhan tak mau ambil pusing.

"Kau Luhan?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang wanita seumuran Mommynya itu menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Ya, Wu Lu Han, Yoon Saem." Kata Luhan lagi-lagi dengan hati tercubit. Yoon Saem tertawa manis.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenalku. Cha, kenalkan dirimu." Katanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju tengah.

"Aku Wu Lu Han. Pindahan dari British Vancouver, Kanada. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Tanpa mau mempedulikan tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman kelas barunya.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau menanyakan sesuatu?" Luhan sukses menggerutu dan merutuk dalam hati. Ia mendatarkan pandangannya tanpa sadar saat menyadari begitu banyak jari yang terangkat keatas; tanda begitu banyak yang ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya. Dan Luhan tak pernah berdamai dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, Hyena-ssi."

Yang dipanggil Hyena tersenyum begitu lebar begitu namanya dipanggil. "Yang tadi berangkat bersamamu itu adikmu? Atau sepupumu?"

"Dia adikku."

"Siapa namanya? Dia menggemaskan sekali."

"Wu Kyung Soo."

Lalu terdengar keriuahan rendah seperti "Sudah kubilang, kan?"; "Mereka sama-sama cantik walaupun berbeda aura."; dan hal-hal lain yang tak mau Luhan pedulikan.

"Sudah sudah. Ada lagi? Ya, Kai-ssi." Yang bernama Kai menurunkan jarinya dan Luhan menemukan laki-laki itu mempunyai wajah playboy menjengkelkan. Dalam hati Luhan refleks berkata bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berada didekat Kai.

Kai tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah punya kekasih? Kalau adikmu?" Seluruh isi kelas bersorak.

Luhan menggeleng kalem. "Tidak."

"Untukmu dan untuk adikmu?"

"Ya, dan tak ada sedikitpun kesempatan." Kai kehilangan wajah antusiasnya dan seluruh isi kelas tertawa mendengar jawaban sarkastik Luhan itu. Sedangkan Yoon Saem menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat tingkah anak didiknya itu.

"Hanya dua pertanyaan karena pertanyaan terakhir tidak bermutu; kau bisa duduk dibangku yang sudah disiapkan, Nona Wu." Kata Yoon Saem sambil tersenyum bersamaan dengan seluruh isi kelas yang bersorak kecewa, sebagian merutuki Kai yang menghilangkan kesempatan bertanya mereka.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Cukup Luhan." Katanya datar. Terdengar nada tidak suka disana dan guru cantik itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dan buka Science halaman 14."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong dikelas itu; bangku belakang sisi paling kiri yang dekat dengan jendela; singkatnya paling pojok. Luhan tak mempermasalahkannya tapi sialnya, ada Kai di sisi depan kanannya. Luhan mendengus pelan saat duduk bersamaan dengan Kai yang melempar senyum anehnya.

Ketika Luhan mengalihkan pandangan tepat kedepan ia mendapati seorang laki-laki berkulit seputih susu dan berahang tegas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak dapat ia artikan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan hatinya sedikit berdebar ditatapi semacam itu, yang mana sangat asing karena Luhan tak pernah gugup hanya dengan tatapan. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki berkulit putih yang duduk tepat didepannya itu dan disambut dengan senyum antusias seorang gadis berambut cokelat susu disampingnya.

"Namaku Bae Seol Hyun." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berniat membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Lu Han." Katanya singkat. Seolhyun menarik tangannya yang tak tersambut itu tanpa raut kecewa berarti, ia tahu teman barunya ini tipe cuek terhadap keadaan sekitar.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seolhyun." Seolhyun tersenyum lebar; ia tahu teman barunya ini juga baik walau tanpa senyum ramah.

"Uhm!"

Luhan sedikit senang karena tak harus menggunakan bahasa formal yang kaku disini. Jujur ia tak terbiasa.

"Hei, kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" Tiba-tiba Kai menyerobot dan lelaki tan itu sukses mendapat geplakan pelan dari Seolhyun. Kai meringis protes. "Kau bertingkah menyebalkan bodoh!"

"I'm serious. There's no any chance for someone like you." Kata Luhan sadis, tak mampu menahan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Kai. Kai malah menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Kita lihat nanti." Katanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Shut up, Kkamjong. Kau mengganggunya." Luhan tertegun mendengar suara dari lelaki berkulit putih didepannya ini. Begitu khas dan sedikit membuatnya terintimidasi.

"Dan ketika Oh Se Hun ikut campur semuanya harus menuruti." Kata Kai dengan nada sing a song menyebalkan.

Jadi namanya Oh Se Hun. –batin Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Oh Se Hun." Tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik dan menyapanya tanpa uluran tangan. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata mengerjap.

"Lu Han." Katanya singkat.

Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan dan mengatakan "Senang satu kelas denganmu." hingga gigi taringnya mengintip manis dari belah bibirnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku. Lalu saat berbalik dan kembali fokus pada Yoon Saem yang sudah memulai pelajarannya, Sehun menyeringai tipis.

Kai melihatnya dan menggeleng tak percaya.

Jadi gadis semacam ini yang Sehun suka? –batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan sebotol saus mustard pada troli belanjanya ketika ia melihat botol sirup maple tak jauh dari tempatnya mengambil botol saus mustard itu. Kemudian ia menatap troli belanjanya yang berisikan barang-barang seperti roti, selai, dan hal-hal lain yang mengingatkannya akan Kanada. Baekhyun lantas mengambil barang-barang itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Ia menggigit bibirnya menyadari ini; ia berniat membuat suasana rumah yang familiar bagi kedua anaknya, atau khususnya Luhan, dengan berusaha menyiapkan makanan yang biasa mereka makan saat masih di Kanada. Bahkan, mungkin kedua putrinya tak mengetahui kalau semua yang ada didalam rumah baru mereka itu tampak sekilas sama dengan barang-barang mereka dulu. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan; membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa dirumah dan tak asing hanya bersamanya. Walaupun akan tetap ada perasaan asing karena mereka tak lengkap, setidaknya ia berusaha meminimalisir hal itu.

Namun ternyata Luhan mengatakan hal berbeda; usahanya sia-sia. Dan ya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan anaknya itu.

 _"_ _Jika Mom berniat membuang kenangan itu; buang semuanya. Jangan ada sirup Maple dan jus jeruk. It's remind me about home."_

Baekhyun hampir kembali meneteskan air matanya mengingat kalimat itu. Jadi disini bukan rumah untukmu, Luhan?

"Lupakan itu, Baekhyun." Ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri kemudian mendorong troli menuju bagian lain supermarket itu.

Baekhyun mengambil sayur-sayuran segar dan beberapa bumbu-bumbu Korea yang membuatnya begitu rindu. Ia juga mengambil beberapa plastik sosis dan ramyun kesukaan Kyungsoo serta kebutuhan dapur lainnya. Sebisa mungkin tak menyentuh hal-hal berbau Kanada. Setelah trolinya hampir penuh ia mendorong trolinya menuju bagian kasir.

Namun baru beberapa saat ia mendorong trolinya, troli seseorang menabraknya dan membuatnya terhenti sejenak.

"Ah, maafkan kecerobohanku." Kata Baekhyun cepat sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas.

Baekhyun yang mengeryit ketika tak mendengar respon apapun itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung membulat melihat siapa pemilik troli yang menabraknya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Pemilik sebuah suara berat yang berhasil membangkitkan perasaan rindu yang sudah ia pendam selama belasan tahun.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Ini singkat, aku tahu. :D Harusnya Chapter 1 masih setengahnya (sekitar 3k words lagi), tapi, aku rasa itu terlalu panjang dan aku takut kedepannya tidak bisa menulis sepanjang itu. :"**

 **Dan yah, kupotong sampai disini ya? Saat baca review tentang "penasaran" aku jadi ingin membuat Ending Chap seperti ini. :D Dan, entah kenapa aku suka sekali menulis HanSoo Momentnya.** **J**

 **Terimakasih untuk Review, Fav, dan Follow. ^^ Menyenangkan mengetahuinya.**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-07-17**


	3. Chapter 2Love

Chapter2_Love

Baekhyun menyesap capucinnonya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan merasakan cairan manis semu pahit dan suasana menyenangkan dari Cafe yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk anak muda ini. Namun siapapun yang melihat wajahnya mungkin tak akan mengira ia wanita dewasa berumur 35 tahun yang sudah mempunyai dua orang anak. Seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengatakan bahwa wajah baby facenya yang kerap kali menipu.

Tapi kurasa semuanya sia-sia saja, ketika dihadapanmu sedang duduk seorang pria yang berasal dari masa lalumu dan menatapmu dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan. Park Chan Yeol.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya, tak tahan dengan suasana tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia memang kembali membangun komunikasi dengan sahabat lamanya ini ketika masalah keluarganya mulai menegang, selain karena tiba-tiba sebuah email datang dan langsung menanyakan "Apa yang terjadi?", juga karena ia tak mau munafik bahwa ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi, ini bukan rencananya bertemu dengan Chanyeol secepat ini.

"Harusnya kau menanyakan kabarku terlebih dulu, Baek." Suara berat itu terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku bisa melihatnya; kau baik-baik saja."

Pria dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela luar dan tersenyum samar.

"Yang kau lihat bukan berarti yang benar." Baekhyun langsung tertohok mendengar kalimat penuh siratan makna itu. Tanpa ia dapat tahan luka lamanya kembali terbuka; perlahan-lahan dan terasa menyakitkan. Ia ingat betul, kalimat yang sama pernah terlontar dengan nada nyalang belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan dan Kyungsoo?" Pria itu kembali membuka pembicaraan yang nyaris mati. Baekhyun menata hatinya perlahan bersamaan dengan senyum tipis yang teduh. Mengingat kedua putrinya selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, walaupun dalam keadaan sesakit apapun, mau tak mau.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka tumbuh dengan baik dan sekarang hari pertama mereka di SMA Hwarang." Jawab Baekhyun. Diam-diam mengamati keadaan pria dewasa didepannya ini yang tak berubah banyak. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja sedikit ketegasan dan garis-garis keras kehidupan menghiasi wajah yang dulunya selalu terlihat konyol itu; ia pasti melewati—banyak—masa berat. Tubuhnya masih tegap seperti dulu dan terlihat lebih kokoh dan kuat. Itu semua membuat Baekhyun membayang; apakah ia masih seceria dulu; apa pelukannya masih sehangat dulu; dan apakah-apakah lainnya. Baekhyun tak melupakan kalau hampir 18 tahun mereka tak bertatap muka.

Dan sejujurnya, yang paling Baekhyun ingat dari pria yang sedang menyesap americanonya itu adalah; wajah kerasnya saat memaki Baekhyun dipertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Apakah kau menceritakan aku pada mereka?" tanya pria itu. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mom punya seorang sahabat baik yang tinggal di Seoul. Dia orang paling baik yang Mom tahu melebihi siapapun. Itu inti dari apa yang aku ceritakan pada mereka, karena jika aku menjabarkan semuanya padamu mungkin tak cukup hanya satu hari untuk menyelesaikannya." Kata Baekhyun. Pria didepannya itu diam-diam tersenyum dengan hati menghangat.

"Aku hanya mengenal mereka dari foto yang kau kirimkan 7 tahun lalu; aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka." Katanya. Baekhyun berusaha tidak tercubit mendengar frasa 7 tahun dari kelimat itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, membuat Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja mereka akan menyukaiku, bukankah aku sahabat terbaik dari Mommy mereka?" Dan ternyata Chanyeol juga ikut mengalirkan air dari mata bulat yang kontras dengan senyuman secerah mataharinya itu; mendung berawan.

Aku merindukanmu... –batin mereka bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan menuju kelas Kyungsoo bersama Seolhyun yang menemaninya. Luhan samasekali tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menemaninya sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Seolhyun bersama teman-teman kelasnya yang bak piranha itu; menanyai Seolhyun macam-macam karena berhasil ngobrol sepanjang pelajaran yang lama itu berlangsung. Lagipula, ia risih dibicarakan semacam itu. Well, Luhan masihlah egois.

Sebenarnya Luhan mau mengumpat keras-keras karena Yoon Saem tak sebaik senyum dan suara lembutnya itu, namun ia tak mau membuat masalah dihari pertama. Wanita itu mengambil jam istirahat pertama juga dua jam pelajaran milik guru lain yang harusnya diisi dengan mata pelajaran bahasa dengan alasan "Materi ini sulit dan aku sudah meminta ijin untuk dua jam ini." Menjengkelkan.

"Kutebak kalian sama-sama pintar." Kata Seolhyun, mengingat Luhan yang sama sekali tak kesulitan dengan materi tadi. Itu kalimat pertama sejak mereka keluar kelas dan sekarang berada dikoridor angkatan satu. Luhan mengangguk pelan, tak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

Dan Luhan tak mempedulikan Seolhyun yang kesulitan membuat bahan pembicaraan yang lain.

Mereka sampai di kelas Kyungsoo dan Luhan hampir menggebrak pintu saking kesalnya melihat adiknya tengah dikerubungi hingga hampir tak ada celah; jangan lupakan wajah gugup—cenderung takut—yang ditampakkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang mudah bersosialisasi sekalipun tampaknya tampangnya sangat mendukung. Luhan langsung masuk dan tanpa permisi menyerobot kerumunan itu. Kesal karena tahu sudah banyak waktu yang Kyungsoo habiskan dengan perasaan gugup dan takutnya itu. Ada setitik rasa menyesal karena tak bisa mengunjungi Kyungsoo tadi.

"Yang tadi itu benar kakakmu? Rambut pirangnya bagus sekali! Cat dimana?"

"S-sebenarnya—"

"Dia sama cantiknya walaupun terlihat dingin dan tak bersahabat."

"K-kakakku dia—"

"Kalian pindah dari Kanada? Kenapa pindah kesini? Bukankah disana lebih enak?"

Luhan jengah.

" _Can ya'll shut up and let me pass? Don't you know you make my lil'sist afraid, hah?_ " kata Luhan datar. Semua keriuhan itu reda seketika dan mereka meminggirkan diri membiarkan Luhan lewat. Luhan mendesah teramat pelan melihat keadaan adiknya yang kacau itu. Wajah pucatnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau dan sikap bodohmu itu mengkhawatirkan, Kyung. Ikut aku." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan keluar dari sana. Tanpa peduli tatapan aneh dari seisi kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam-diam menghela nafas lega, karena sepanjang pelajaran ia harus menghadapi tingkah penasaran teman-teman barunya dan menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama dengan mengkerut ditempat duduknya, sambil merutuki Luhan yang tak datang sesuai janjinya.

Diluar Seolhyun menanti dengan wajah antusiasnya, membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengkerut takut. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlalu penakut dengan orang baru.

"Dia Seolhyun, teman kelasku dan bukan salah satu dari kumpulan Piranha itu; kau tak perlu takut." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan dengan Kyungsoo mengekor dan Seolhyun disampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menatap Seolhyun dengan senyuman.

"Bae Seol Hyun, Kyungsoo-ya. Senang bertemu denganmu, kau memang menggemaskan sekali." kata Seolhyun dengan senyuman menyenangkannya. Luhan bersyukur melihat Kyungsoo terlihat mulai nyaman dengan Seolhyun diantara mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju kafetaria dengan mengabaikan tatapan siswa lain. Hanya Luhan maksudku, karena Seolhyun tak henti menyapa mereka dan Kyungsoo yang menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Sesampainya mereka disana mereka mendapati kafetaria sudah ramai dan antrian mulai mengular. Dan Seolhyun tanpa banyak bicara menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan serta Kyungsoo menyelip di celah antrian.

Luhan mengernyit.

"Kau bisa menyerobot antrian seperti ini?" tanya Luhan sedikit tak suka, Seolhyun hanya menampilkan cengirannya. "Well, tak ada yang protes." Katanya dan Luhan tak mau tahu apa alasannya. Tapi saat melihat sekitarnya Luhan langsung mengerti, Seolhyun termasuk siswa populer yang cukup disegani disini. Well, Luhan tak peduli sebenarnya selama itu baik untuknya. Luhan lantas menatap Kyungsoo yang mengkerut dibelakangnya.

Luhan mendesah lelah. Adik satu-satunya ini memang benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengannya. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi adik cerewet yang lumayan menganggu di rumah—dulu, bahkan gadis bermata bulat itu bisa menjadi SatanSoo ketika diganggu, namun disaat ia bertemu orang-orang baru ia akan kehilangan kecerewetannya dan berubah menjadi penakut. Ada saat dimana Luhan menginginkan Kyungsoo bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya itu lalu menggantinya dengan sikap cerewetnya. Luhan benar-benar pusing dengan sikap adiknya yang ajaib ini.

"Maju." Luhan menarik Kyungsoo dan mereka berganti posisi. Kyungsoo mengerjap, sedari tadi ia memang khawatir dengan antrian yang mendorong-dorongnya dari belakang; jujur Kyungsoo tak pernah merasakan antrian sesesak ini. Dulu di sekolah mereka tak banyak siswa yang tertarik makan di kafetaria. Kyungsoo menatap bahu Luhan yang tak bergerak sama sekali serta wajah malas Luhan yang tak peduli. Bahu yang sempit itu tampak kuat dan kokoh menahan dorongan dari antrian dibelakang mereka, yang mana Kyungsoo sadari lumayan kuat melihat ada banyak laki-laki yang ikut dalam dorongan antrian itu. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca, Luhan memang sering berkata dingin dan cenderung kasar padanya, tapi Luhan masih akan melindunginya dari apapun.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengusap air matanya yang hampir menitik, tak ingin Luhan tahu.

" _Thanks,_ Luhan." Katanya pelan. "Hmm."

Antrian itu terus maju dan mereka bertiga sampai didepan counter makanan. Masing-masing mengambil food tray dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang terlihat menarik dimata mereka—Luhan dan Kyungsoo—. Kyungsoo hanya mengambil sedikit makanan karena ia takut tidak menyukainya, well, ia baru seminggu ke Korea dan sekalipun Mommynya sering memasak masakan Korea dulu, tetap saja akan berbeda. Ia juga merasa tak selera makan. Luhan yang berada disampingnya menatap tak suka.

"Kau sedikit sekali." komentar Seolhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong ayam pedas kedalam food traynya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan mengambil beberapa potong ayam pedas yang sama dan beberapa potong telur gulung serta sesendok sayur penuh kimchi jipgae; memasukkannya pada food tray Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap.

" _I didn't care though_ ; porsi makananmu seperti _puppy_." Kata Luhan ketus. Mungkin perumpamaan yang sedikit kejam, namun itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dengan mata berkaca.

"Ya." Jawabnya sedikit bergetar.

Setelah mengambil makanan manis yang berupa puding stroberi mereka berjalan kembali menuju meja yang masing kosong. Seolhyun yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya mengulas senyum manisnya; kakak beradik didepannya ini sungguh menggemaskan dimatanya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu meja yang berada disisi kiri celah jalan. Luhan memakan makanannya tanpa peduli. Dahinya berkerut sedikit merasakan bumbu-bumbu yang sangat pekat untuk ukuran lidahnya ini. Namun lama-lama ia menyukainya. Saat ia tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk berusaha menghabiskan makanannya dengan semangat, perasaan bersalah langsung menghampiri Luhan. Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang mempedulikan penampilannya; ia makan sesuai keinginannya dan bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun pusing karena khawatir dengan berat badannya, lihat saja pipi Kyungsoo yang masih menyisakan jejak chubby itu.

Tapi, sejak orangtua mereka bertengkar dan Luhan mulai berontak dan bersikap makin kurang ajar, Kyungsoo tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia tak secerewet dulu, porsi makannya berkurang drastis dan Kyungsoo sering terlihat kelelahan walau sebelumnya ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan sering mendapati Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan diri sendiri selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi.

Luhan merasa buruk, namun tak semudah itu menahan semua sikap kurang ajarnya akhir-akhir ini. Seakan-akan lepas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan; seakan-akan tak peduli dengan hatinya yang menjerit melarangnya berlaku seperti itu.

Luhan mendesah pelan mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali menyuapkan makan siangnya. Ia tak mau merusak mood Kyungsoo yang sedang baik ini.

"Kalian mau masuk ekskul apa?" tanya Seolhyun yang memperlambat kecepatan makannya. Luhan mengernyit dan Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya menoleh bingung.

"Memangnya angkatan akhir mengikuti ekskul?" tanya Luhan. Seolhyun merona, menyadari kesalahannya.

"Hehe, maaf, masih terbawa kelas lalu. Maksudku Kyungsoo." Ralatnya cepat. Kyungsoo mengenggam sendoknya gugup dan matanya mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Dulu aku mengikuti ekstra vokal dan sastra, tapi sekarang entahlah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman canggung. Seolhyun berbinar senang.

"Woah... Ada ada! Kau bisa ikut klub vokal. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu; dulu aku juga mengikuti klub vokal. Dan untuk klub sastra, kurasa hanya sedikit sekali peminatnya, tapi akan aku usahakan." Kata Seolhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum terima kasih dan mendapat balasan senyuman manis dari teman kelas Luhan itu.

"Hei, ladies, can we join?" Sebuah suara yang begitu menjengkelkan bagi Luhan juga Seolhyun terdengar. Dua orang laki-laki berbeda warna kulit duduk ke meja mereka. Kai si pemilik suara duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang terlihat shock dan Sehun duduk disamping Luhan yang memasang wajah terganggu.

"Woah, adikmu menggemaskan sekali." komentar Kai tak tahu malu sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya dan menatap langsung kearah Kyungsoo dengan cukup intens, tanpa peduli dengan tatapan membunuh Luhan dan raut wajah kesal Seolhyun yang seakan-akan hendak mengunyahnya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan tenang mulai memakan makan siangnya, such a calm cool boy.

"Tak!"

Suara keras yang berasal dari sendok yang diletakkan cukup keras—dibanting—oleh Luhan itu membuat seluruh atensi beralih ke Luhan. Luhan bangkit membawa food traynya dan berjalan memutari meja. Gadis bermata rusa yang diam-diam perhatian itu menyingkirkan Kai dengan keras sampai terjatuh ke lantai lalu tanpa dosa mengambil alih tempat duduk Kai. Menyebabkan beberapa siswa yang berada didekat mereka memandang bingung dan takjub. Well, Luhan bukannya peduli.

"Ya!" teriak Kai. Protes karena Luhan mendorongnya keras dan malu karena ternyata bisa semudah itu tumbang hanya dengan tenaga gadis, kalau itu Luhan bukan hal mengherankan sebenarnya. Kai hanya belum tahu saja.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kai datar. Kai berdiri dan membawa food traynya lalu duduk disamping Sehun yang tengah tertawa pelan bersama Seolhyun.

"Kau mengerikan sekali." kata Kai dengan nada merajuk menjijikkan.

"Kau menganggu Kyungsoo dan tak ada toleransi untuk itu." kata Luhan pedas sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. Sedikit khawatir. Kai tersadar.

"A-ah..."

"Kau sukses membuat anak gadis orang ketakutan, Kkamjong..." kata Seolhyun dramatis.

"A-aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku—" Kai tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat tatapan Luhan yang berarti diam-atau-kupatahkan-tanganmu itu.

"Yo, adiknya Luhan. Aku Oh Se Hun." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum simple kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan begitu melihat wajah Sehun ketegangan diwajahnya sedikit mengendur.

"Ne, Sehun Sunbae. Aku Wu Kyung Soo." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yang hitam itu Kim Jong In dan aku tak tahu kenapa bisa dipanggil Kai." kata Luhan sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Seolhyun sukses tertawa.

"Hah. Fakta darimana aku ini hitam hah?" kata Kai mengelak.

"Bersandinglah dengan Sehun dan kau akan tahu maksudku." Kata Luhan tak peduli.

Sehun dan Seolhyun langsung tertawa sampai mata mereka berair. Seolhyun tak menyangka, kata-kata Luhan benar-benar menusuk sampai membuat dahi Kai berkedut kesal. Lalu ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tertawa pelan. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, mungkin hadirnya dua sahabat kopi-susu ini akan membuat mereka lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri.

"Dan sebenarnya tak ada dari kami yang mengatakan kalian boleh duduk disini." Kata Luhan tanpa menutupi kalau dirinya cukup terganggu dengan hal ini. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka biasa bersamaku, Lu... Meskipun mereka terlihat berandal mereka anak yang baik; kecuali bagian ke- _playboy_ -an Kai maksudku." Kata Seolhyun. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk saat Seolhyun mengatakan itu. Sedangkan Kai mendengus mendengar pernyataan membela sekaligus membanting ke tanah itu.

"Seolhyun Sunbae tidak mempunyai teman perempuan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menelan kunyahan makan siang yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya tertunda itu. Seolhyun mengangguk kalem.

"Tak banyak yang mau berteman tulus denganku; hanya dua orang berbeda warna kulit ini yang menemaniku sejak angkatan satu. Banyak perempuan disini yang hanya ingin berteman denganku karena menginginkan kepopuleran, dan sisanya, tak ada yang cocok denganku." Jawab Seolhyun tanpa ekspresi berarti. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias, melupakan fakta bahwa Kai yang mengangguk tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia hanya berpikir Luhan harus segera mempunyai teman dekat selain dirinya sebagai adik.

"Kurasa aku bisa berteman baik dengannya." Kata Seolhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, karena jujur baru pertama kali ia bisa merasa sangat nyaman dengan seseorang selain Kai dan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sangat tipis, hampir tak terlihat sebagai senyuman. " _Thanks_."

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tersisa sedikit—Kai dan Sehun makan dengan cepat—. Kyungsoo mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat Luhan tak memakan puding stroberinya.

"Kenapa kau tak memakan pudingnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sambil meminum kotak jus apelnya.

"Aku benci stroberi dan kalau kau tak lupa kau yang mengambilkannya tadi."

" _Just eat it_ , Luhan! Kau mengambilkan segunung makanan dan aku senang hati menghabiskannya." Kesal Kyungsoo. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tak suka.

"Aku benci stroberi."

"Kakakku, makan itu." gemas Kyungsoo. Luhan mendengus keras dan berakhir memasukkan potongan makanan pink-dingin-manis-asam-menjijikkan itu kedalam mulutnya. Terus memakannya walau dahinya berkerut tak suka.

"Begitu saja susah." gumam Kyungsoo pelan lalu mulai menyuapkan pudingnya sendiri.

Kakak beradik itu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Kyungsoo yang berkali-kali memperingatkan saat Luhan terlihat enggan memakannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya tak suka ketika melihat orang tidak menghabiskan makanannya, sesimpel itu. Dan Luhan hanya tak bisa menolak Kyungsoo ketika nada bicaranya mulai menjengkelkan.

Mereka tak menyadari ketiga orang yang juga duduk dimeja yang sama tengah menatap mereka penuh arti. Terlebih seorang laki-laki yang mata tajamnya terlihat berbinar penuh kekaguman pada satu titik; gadis bermulut pedas yang cantik dan diam-diam perhatian itu.

 _Luhan memang bukan gadis teramat baik, tapi ia tak melupakan kalau ada Kyungsoo yang harus ia dampingi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bersandar pada pantry dapur setelah menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya selepas makan malam berakhir. Hanya beberapa buah piring dan gelas saja dan itu tak memakan waktu lama. Wanita berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pelan mengingat makan malam keluarga kecilnya yang tak kunjung membaik. Luhan masih sedingin saat pertama mereka makan malam di rumah ini dan Kyungsoo terus kehilangan selera makannya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan Korea kesukaan mereka ataupun makanan baru yang Kyungsoo temui di kafetaria sekolah baru mereka.

Sungguh. Hatinya benar-benar lelah. Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu sulit?

Keadaan mereka tak kunjung membaik walaupun ia sudah berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada perbaikan yang mampu mengembalikan sesuatu seperti semula, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Batin seorang ibu mana yang tak tersayat melihat kedua putri yang sangat dicintai kehilangan separuh hidupnya? Namun ia tak bisa apa-apa, semua sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang ia sesali. Ia hanya berharap mampu mendapat maaf dari kedua putrinya, terlebih Luhan.

"Mommy... Sedang memikirkan apa?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia lantas cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dimeja makan dan mendekatinya. Tangannya meraih kepala Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedadanya; memeluknya hangat. Dalam hati Baekhyun menjerit, kapan ia bisa memeluk Luhan sehangat ia memeluk Kyungsoo? Ia bahkan serasa sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa belum tidur?" katanya. Ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo terkekeh manis. "Ini baru jam 8 Mommy... Lagipula aku masih punya banyak tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok." Katanya. Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Hmm... Dan kenapa kau malah kesini disaat tugasmu masih banyak?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Mommy sedang butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara sekarang; aku tahu itu." Kyungsoo menuntun Baekhyun duduk disampingnya dan wajah Baekhyun berubah.

"Apa yang mau Mommy bicarakan? Katakan padaku. Mommy tak perlu memendamnya sendiri." bujuk Kyungsoo. Seketika Baekhyun merasakan matanya berair.

"There's nothing, Sweetdear. Mommy hanya sedikit kelelahan." Elaknya. Ia masih bertekad untuk menyelesaikan konflik batinnya sendiri, ia tak mau melibatkan siapapun lebih jauh, terlebih Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya Mommy tidak sakit melihat Luhan yang makin dingin seperti itu?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada datar. Sisi lainnya keluar saat merasakan keadaan yang tak ia sukai, dan biasanya itu adalah keadaan yang akan makin menyakitinya.

Baekhyun mendesah.

"Lalu Mommy harus apa, Kyungsoo-ya? Luhan terlalu menanggung banyak beban dan Mommy tak mau menambah bebannya. Kau tahu seberapa terpukulnya Kakakmu dengan perceraian Mommy dan Daddy-mu." Baekhyun menyerah.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan, Mommy. Dia akan makin marah dan terluka saat ia tahu Mommy membohonginya! Apa Mommy kuat melihat Luhan berpikiran kalau Mommy yang salah? Bukan Daddy? Apa Mama tahan mendengar Luhan terus saja menyebut Daddy sementara hati Mommy terluka dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya? Aku sakit Mommy." Kyungsoo mulai terisak saat kembali mengutarakan hal yang telah ia ucapkan berkali-kali.

"Dia akan hancur saat mengetahui orang yang sangat ia percaya mengkhianatinya, Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lelehan air mata. Kyungsoo mendecih sinis.

"Apa bedanya hancur sekarang dan nanti? Mommy sudah membuktikan, hancur lebih awal jauh lebih baik karena masih ada jeda waktu untuk menyusunnya kembali nanti." Katanya sedikit meninggi.

"Kyungsoo jaga ucapanmu!"

"Lalu apa, Mommy? Aku tidak tega melihat Luhan bertahan dengan pikirannya itu, Mommy. Luhan tak pernah bisa sepenuhnya membenci Mommy, namun ia tak bisa berhenti bersikap kasar karena ia masih berpikir Mommy yang egois disini! Dan saat Luhan tahu kebenarannya entah kapan itu sesuai kemauan Mommy yang terus saja ingin bersembunyi; Luhan akan hancur lebih dari ini karena ia memperlakukan Mommy sangat buruk sebelumnya! Apa Mommy tahu aku merasa sangat bersalah ikut membohonginya? Dia kakakku dan dia menyayangiku lebih dari dirinya sendiri, tapi aku dengan tega membohonginya bersama Mommy! Aku tak mau Luhan kecewa dan membenciku nanti!"

Baekhyun tercekat saat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Putri bungsunya itu sudah berlinang air mata dengan wajah memerah dan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan.

"Terserah Mommy mau mengatakannya kapan. Tapi, Luhan harus tetap tahu kalau Daddy yang mengkhianati kita, bukan sebaliknya." Kyungsoo berkata lemah sebelum bangkit dan mencium pipi Mommynya yang juga basah itu dan melangkah pergi.

Seketika malam itu menjadi lebih suram dan senyap.

Dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran sekarang.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Ini masih chapter pengenalan karakter...** **Terimakasih untuk yang review, fav, dan follow. Untuk Doki-san, terimakasih koreksinya.** **Ini masih agak kacau** **dan maaf update lama, semua tugas dan pekerjaan tidak memberi waktu untuk bernafas barang sejenak. *apa ini**

 **Fic ini, akan tetap lanjut meskipun tak banyak yang menyukainya. Jadi, kalau ada yang tidak nyaman dengan Fic ini, maafkan ya... :')**

 **Dirgahayu Indonesiaku!**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2016-** **08-17**


	4. Chapter 3Another

Chapter3_Another

Chanyeol baru saja akan menarik selimutnya dan berusaha tertidur nyenyak ketika ponselnya berdering; sebuah pesan masuk ditengah acaranya yang hendak menenangkan diri setelah banyak hal mengejutkan tiba-tiba datang (kembali) ke kehidupannya, sebut saja Baekhyun. Mungkin ia akan membalas pesan di pengirim itu dengan umpatan "aku sedang berusaha tidur, sialan!", namun saat melihat siapa si pengirim, Chanyeol langsung menyibak selimutnya dan sampai berdiri karena terkejut.

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans santai dan kaos tipis itu; meraih coat hitam yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya serta kunci mobil ditangannya yang satu. Meninggalkan apartemennya secepat yang ia bisa hingga meninggalkan debuman pintu yang cukup keras.

 _Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang? Di Cafe tempat kita bertemu sebelumnya._

Barisan kalimat itu mampu membuat Chanyeol melupakan semuanya.

Chanyeol mengendarai Maserati hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak tidak nyaman. Walaupun Chanyeol sangat membenci kenyataan ini; ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau firasatnya tak pernah salah jika itu mengenai Baekhyun.

Tak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk Chanyeol sampai di Cafe itu. Ia segera mengernyit ketika melihat seorang wanita yang mengiriminya pesan tadi berdiri didepan Cafe dengan tangan menenteng kotak kertas berisikan satu—atau dua—cup kopi. Dia Baekhyun, yang menggunakan coat cokelat pekat dan syal yang menghiasi lehernya sampai menutup sebagian dagunya.

Chanyeol membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan memberikan isyarat kecil dengan klakson pelan. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tersentak kecil dan wanita bermata sipit itu langsung melangkahkan kaki berbalutkan boots hitam menuju mobilnya.

Blam.

Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun masuk sembari melempar senyum lemahnya.

"Bisa bawa aku ke tempatmu?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Namun ia tak bisa menanyakan apapun.

"Apapun untukmu."

 **.**

"Memintamu ke cafe dan sekarang aku menyuruhmu membawaku ke apartemenmu; maafkan aku yang merepotkan. Aku tak tahu alamat apartemenmu dan kurasa tak ada kendaraan menuju kesini selarut ini." kata Baekhyun saat masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dan melepas sepatu bootsnya.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi kurasa tidak baik jika wanita sepertimu pergi sendirian malam-malam seperti ini." Sahut Chanyeol yang sudah mendahului Baekhyun dengan suara canggung. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun tersenyum miris dibelakangnya. "Bukan hal yang baik pula seorang ibu meninggalkan kedua putrinya dirumah sendirian." Katanya dan Chanyeol terhenti sebentar.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun dan begitu wanita itu berada disampingnya Chanyeol langsung merangkulnya pelan seraya membawanya duduk disalah satu sofa di ruang tamu merangkap ruang santai di apartemen minimalisnya itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan dua cup kopi itu keatas meja dan langsung melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya lantas menyampirkannya ke pegangan sofa. Helaan nafas lelah terdengar amat lirih.

"Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Kyungsoo." Katanya pelan dengan mata sedikit berair. Chanyeol tercubit melihat bekas air mata di wajah setengah pucat itu.

"Masalah yang sama?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja memberitahu Luhan yang sebenarnya; dia akan sangat terpukul." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas pelan. Baekhyun tak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan apa penyebab perceraiannya kepada Luhan; ia mengatakan seolah-olah ialah yang berkhianat. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah muak hidup dengan Daddy dari kedua gadis belia yang terpaut umur dua tahun itu. Dan, mengingat apa yang Baekhyun sembunyikan dari perceraiannya itu terhadap Luhan, itu sama dengan ia berbohong. Itu yang Chanyeol tangkap dari pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dipertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat membohonginya, aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasa—"

"Kau menahan fakta itu, fakta yang paling penting diantara masalahmu dengan kedua putrimu terutama Luhan. Kau berpura-pura kuat menghadapi sikap kasar Luhan sedangkan hatimu sendiri hancur berantakan. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo terus saja mendesakmu agar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin Luhan makin terpuruk nantinya dan dibayangi perasaan bersalah yang lebih besar; tidakkah kau mengerti itu? Bukankah kau yang paling paham seberapa besar beban yang ditanggung Luhan dan seberat apa perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan?"

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya sendiri.

"Mungkin niatmu ingin melindungi Luhan, tapi tanpa sadar kau malah membuat bom waktu yang akan menghancurkan Luhan dengan lebih menyakitkan nantinya."

Air mata Baekhyun langsung menetes deras. Bahunya naik turun dan ia tak bisa menahan isakannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan—"

"—Luhan sangat mencintai Daddynya, mungkin melebihi Luhan mencintai aku dan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu selama disana hanya Daddynya yang benar-benar mencintainya dan mencurahinya dengan kasih sayang saat ia tak diterima dengan baik dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, kakek-neneknya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika tahu keburukan yang ada pada figur terbaik dihidupnya? Aku tak sanggup melihatnya hancur lagi, sudah cukup aku melihat ia hancur karena perceraianku dan saat ia tahu ia lahir sebagai kesalah—" Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkannya sama sekali. Karena baginya, Luhan bukanlah kesalahan yang pantas disesali. Luhan adalah anugrah terbesarnya selain kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Chan... Aku harus apa?" isaknya saat Chanyeol meraihnya dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menumpahkan seluruh keresahan hati yang menyakitkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tahu kedatangan Baekhyun ke Korea hanya mampu membawa setitik kebahagiaan untuk mengobati kerinduannya. Karena jika Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan ia bisa memeluknya seperti sekarang ini, sama artinya dengan masalah yang sangat pelik mendatanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membolak-balik buku paketnya dengan malas. Jam istirahat datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Didalam ponselnya tak ada sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya dan Kyungsoo baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa ia sedang dipanggil ke ruang Guru entah untuk urusan apa. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menemani Kyungsoo, namun saat berpikir kembali, lebih baik tidak; awal yang baik untuk menghilangkan sikap bodoh adik satu-satunya itu. Pada intinya, Luhan bosan.

"Hei, maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu kemana-mana." Suara Seolhyun menghentikan jemari Luhan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara-suara lembaran buku yang membalik dengan cukup kasar. Luhan menoleh dan menatap buku absensi dan jurnal yang berada diatas meja Seolhyun, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan buku-buku itu."

"Apa kau keberatan pergi bersama kami?" Tiba-tiba Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya berbalik. Luhan mengernyit.

"Kami?"

"Aku dan Sehun. Ada tantangan main basket dari tim basket baru." Kata Kai dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Luhan mendecih lantas berdiri dan melengang keluar kelas. "Aku ikut."

Seolhyun dan Sehun tertawa pelan sedangkan Kai menggerutu melihat tingkah seenaknya Luhan. Meskipun pribadi Luhan sangat menyebalkan dan masih dingin acuh tak acuh, ternyata gadis itu mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik. Sehun bangkit bersama Kai dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan. "Kami pergi." Katanya pada Seolhyun. Seolhyun mengangguk dan melambai singkat.

"Hmm... Dan tugasku sekarang menyelesaikan semua buku sialan ini!" Monolognya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan penanya dan buku-buku itu.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan disamping kanan-kiri Luhan, dengan Luhan yang tampak acuh-acuh saja seraya memandang kemanapun yang sekiranya bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya. Tapi, tetap saja, tak ada.

"Kau pindah ke sini karena apa?" tiba-tiba Kai bersuara. Dan seketika nafas Luhan tercekat. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mengatakan penyebab kepindahannya—seperti yang biasa terjadi jika ada seseorang yang pindah terlebih dari luar negeri seperti dirinya—karena tidak ada yang menanyakannya dan itu membuat Luhan bersyukur. Tapi, ia harusnya tahu pertanyaan itu memang harus muncul ke permukaan. Dan, Luhan tak siap.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin berusaha menutupi suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Kai mendecih sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Susah sekali sih. Sampai saat ini yang aku tahu hanya 'Luhan, gadis sarkastik dingin menyebalkan yang seenaknya saja yang mempunyai adik menggemaskan semacam Kyungsoo dan pindah beberapa minggu lalu dari Kanada.'" Katanya panjang lebar. Luhan mencibir.

"Sebenarnya kau niat tidak berteman dengan kami? Bahkan kami sudah mengatakan banyak hal tentang kami." katanya lagi. Luhan berhenti dan berbalik menatap Kai yang bersungut-sungut dan Sehun yang kalem saja. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras.

"Aku tak pernah bertanya dan aku tak punya kewajiban membalas apa yang kalian ceritakan padaku." kata Luhan ketus. "Aku tak pernah memintanya sama sekali." tandasnya sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga koridor untuk turun menuju lapangan basket.

Kai menggerutu sekali lagi. "Padahal aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temannya." katanya kesal. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai berbicara saat mereka kembali berjalan.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu semangat ingin berteman dengan seseorang; biasanya kau sibuk dengan tebar pesonamu dan gadis-gadis bodoh yang mau saja kau rayu." Kata Sehun sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menghilang di tangga koridor.

Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin berteman dengannya, dia mempunyai sesuatu yang menyakitkan atau ... entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melihat dia tersenyum, dia belum pernah tersenyum semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku bosan melihat wajah dingin menyebalkannya." Kata Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan basket dimana disana sudah sangat ramai dan ia melihat kumpulan tim basket baru yang menantangnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu, dia akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti." Kata Sehun dan Kai sontak menoleh heran dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Sejak kapan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu menjadi seperti ini? Yang aku kenal hanya Sehun si pendiam yang sok cool."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Siapapun akan berubah menjadi peduli pada seseorang yang menarik hatinya. Baiklah! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menunggu lebih lama."

Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang kini terdiam dengan wajah horor. "Apa Sehun sedang jatuh cinta?" katanya idiot.

Kai berhasil mencapai lapangan basket setelah berlari cukup cepat mengingat Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama meninggalkannya; Kai heran mengapa dua orang itu bisa sekompak itu meninggalkannya.

"Nah, Mantan Kapten Basket kita sudah datang." Suara Jaehyun menyambut kedatangan Kai ke tengah lapangan dimana orang-orang yang akan bertanding sebentar lagi sudah berkumpul; Sehun dan teman Kai lainnya di tim basket sekolah tahun lalu—ia heran mengapa melihat Luhan ada disana, dan kumpulan anak tim basket sekolah tahun ini; Jaehyun dan teman-teman angkatan 2-nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian mau?" kata Kai malas. Ia memang menyukai basket, tapi sungguh, ia malas jika disuruh bertanding seperti ini. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lainnya saja, pikirnya.

"Kami hanya ingin menguji kemampuan kami sebelum mengambil alih jabatan Tim Basket Hwarang dari tim-mu, Kai-Sunbae." Kata Jaehyun dengan nada merendah yang terdengar sombong. Luhan mendecih pelan. "Such as a looser." Gumamnya tak terdengar.

"Terserah. Cepatlah." Kata Kai malas.

"Dan ada perubahan aturan, kita hanya akan bermain one on one di battle kali ini. Jadi, siapa yang akan maju bermain denganku, Kai-Sunbae?" lanjut Jaehyun. Kai menatap tak percaya.

"Bilang saja kau mau balas dendam dengan Kai karena pernah mempermalukanmu tahun lalu." kata Sehun kesal. Sungguh ini membuang-buang waktu dan adik tingkatnya itu malah bertingkah menyebalkan padahal baru saja mendapat titel Kapten di lengannya.

"Kalian membuang waktu berhargaku!" Sambung ketiga orang teman Kai dan Sehun di tim basket mereka bersamaan; Yongguk, Myungsoo, dan Woohyun.

"Aku yang akan bermain."

"Heh?!"

Semuanya menatap kaget kearah Luhan yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat singkat itu. Luhan memandang Kai dan Sehun dengan tatapan datar. "Apa? Kalian bukannya tak punya waktu untuk meladeni adik tingkat kalian yang sombong ini?" katanya.

"Ah, jadi ini Luhan-Sunbae siswi baru angkatan tiga yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan sarkastiknya itu? Ternyata Sunbae cantik juga." Kata Jaehyun. Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Jaehyun.

"Diam atau kurobek mulutmu!" desis Luhan dengan raut wajah mengeras. Seketika Jaehyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri sementara yang mempunyai titel angkatan tiga tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

"Kita buktikan apa mulut besar sepertimu bisa mengalahkan aku." Kata Luhan dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat. Jaehyun ikut menyeringai dengan kilatan remeh dimatanya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bermain dengan Kai Sunbae; tapi tak apa lah, kuanggap bonus karena bisa bermain dengan gadis secantik Sunbae." Kata Jaehyun lalu memberi kode pada teman angkatannya untuk menjauh dan memberikan bola basket kepadanya. Begitupun dengan Kai dan Sehun serta lainnya, mereka meminggirkan diri dan membiarkan Luhan dan Jaehyun berhadapan ditengah lapangan basket yang sekelilingnya sudah sangat ramai itu.

"Memangnya Luhan bisa main basket?" kata Yongguk dengan raut wajah sangsi begitupun dengan Kai, Myungsoo, dan Woohyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Dia tak akan mengatakan itu kalau ia tak bisa bermain, lihat saja." kata Sehun.

One on one itu dimulai dan—

"Woah..."

—semuanya tercengang sepanjang pertandingan.

 **.**

Sehun mengulurkan sebotol air minum kepada Luhan yang tampak terengah duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan basket ini. Disamping Luhan ada Kai dan tiga lelaki lainnya yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kagum yang sungguh menjijikkan—jika Sehun boleh jujur.

"Thanks." Kata Luhan singkat sambil membuka air minum itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan panjang.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan pada para mantan anggota tim basket Hwarang itu. Mereka menggeleng kompak. "Aku tak tahu permainanmu sehebat itu." kata Kai takjub. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bocah 12 tahun di lingkunganku dulu pun bisa mengalahkan si sombong itu." kata Luhan, tanpa ada niatan bercanda karena memang begitu kebenarannya.

Jaehyun memulai dengan santai—terkesan meremehkan, Luhan hanya mengikuti alur permainan Kapten Basket itu dan membiarkan Jaehyun mencetak banyak poin di awal. Namun pada pertengahan pertandingan, Luhan mulai mengerahkan kemampuannya saat dirasa Jaehyun mulai makin menyombongkan diri dan disaat itu Luhan mulai memasukkan bola oranye itu ke keranjang tanpa membiarkan Jaehyun sekalipun mencetak angka. One on One itu berlangsung seru dengan teriakan serta sorakan ramai dari penonton dipinggir lapangan sampai membuat beberapa guru mendatangi lapangan basket dan melihat apa yang membuat euforia itu terdengar sampai ke kantor guru. Semuanya menjadi lebih semangat saat Luhan berhasil menghancurkan defense Jaehyun yang sangat terkenal dengan sangat mudah. Bahkan Kai sendiri sampai berdiri dan berteriak heboh melihatnya, puas melihat Jaehyun memasang wajah tertekuk seperti menahan buang airnya itu. Dan, untuk tiga lainnya, mereka sudah berteriak bak fanboy dan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang wajah cerahnya.

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan skor berjarak tiga kali lipat dengan Luhan yang menjadi pemenang. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan wajah menyedihkan di bawah ring basket; sebuah penghinaan besar bagi kapten tim basket sepertinya.

"Kau berhasil membungkam Jaehyun." Kata Sehun. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia bagus, hanya saja kesombongannya itu menyedihkan. Dan, thanks, ini lumayan menyenangkan." Kata Luhan sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan lapangan basket, menuju lokernya untuk mengganti seragamnya yang lumayan basah karena keringat di jam yang tak terlalu siang ini.

"Sayang sekali dia datang di angkatan tiga, kalau tidak aku yakin tim basket putri akan mengalahkan kepopuleran tim basket kita." gumam Myungsoo. Lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan tatapan kagum yang masih tertuju pada punggung sempit Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar sesuatu dibalik sikap menyebalkannya itu." kata Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas angkatan tiga yang lumayan sepi dengan tas yang menggantung dibahunya serta ponsel ditangan yang tengah ia utak-atik. Sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 10 menit lalu dan entah mengapa sekolah menjadi sesepi ini dalam hitungan menit. Entahlah, yang jelas Kyungsoo bersyukur ia tak harus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari Luhan yang memintanya untuk pergi ke kelas Kakaknya itu, ada kerja kelompok sialan katanya. Dan ya, Luhan tak akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri apapun yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo sudah dekat dengan kelas Luhan dan pekikan tidak jantan menerpa indra pendengarannya; suara Kai yang entah mengapa terdengar menjadi begitu menggelikan, padahal lelaki tan itu selalu berlagak cool didepannya. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Kai mempunyai sisi lain juga. Kyungsoo memasuki kelas itu dengan sebuah senyum.

"Luhan aku datang." Katanya menyapa pelan, dan ia mendapati Seolhyun dan Sehun yang tengah menahan tawa serta Kai-Luhan yang tampaknya sedang bertengkar kecil.

"Kemarikan ponselku!" kata Kai. Luhan menggeleng. "Kau belum mengerjakannya dan itu giliranmu! Kau tidak lihat Seolhyun dan Sehun ribet dengan pekerjaan mereka?!"

"Lalu kau melakukan apa hah?! Kau juga sibuk dengan ponselmu!"

"Kau kira siapa yang mengambil semua buku setebal akal dangkalmu itu dan mengerjakannya bersama Seolhyun dijam terakhir, sialan?!"

Kai langsung terdiam. Kyungsoo senang melihat Luhan bisa sedikit mengeluarkan emosinya, tidak diam-datar-dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku melewatkan sesuatu?" kata Kyungsoo dengan kekehan pelan. Semuanya menoleh dan dua dari mereka memberikan senyum tipis.

"Hai, Kyungsoo-ya! Masuklah." Kata Seolhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melangkah masuk. Ia duduk disamping Luhan yang langsung menyeret Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya. Kai langsung mendecih melihat keprotektifan Luhan itu. "Aku tidak seberbahaya itu." katanya kesal.

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko mendekatkan adikku dengan laki-laki semacam kau." Katanya lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, menelusuri Google Maps dan entah mencari apa. Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar sambil melepaskan tasnya dan dalam hati berharap Luhan tak sedang mencari tempat-tempat aneh.

"Sunbae sedang apa sih? Sampai membuat Luhan kesal?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencuri pandang ke buku-buku tebal yang terbuka di hamparan meja didepan mereka serta laptop menyala didepan Sehun. Seolhyun tersenyum lelah. "Hanya tugas kelompok menyebalkan tentang sejarah." Dan Kyungsoo langsung melempar senyum simpatinya.

"Kami sudah membuatnya hampir dua jam terakhir dan itu tanpa bantuan Kai sama sekali, jadi pantas Luhan mengamuk seperti rusa tadi." Dan Luhan langsung mendelik tajam kearah Sehun. Dia menyesal menjawab pertanyaan Seolhyun tadi tentang arti namanya.

"Mulut sialanmu." Katanya pedas mendesis. Sehun menyeringai tipis. "Dan mulut pedasmu." Katanya membuat Luhan mendecih pelan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan sudah menemukan tempatnya bersama orang-orang yang akan bersamanya kedepannya nanti, dan ia berharap ia tak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir. Kyungsoo menaruh harapan besar kepada tiga orang didepannya ini; semoga mereka mampu membuat Luhan sedikit melupakan lukanya.

"Kapan selesai?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hanya kurang penutup dan setelah itu selesai." kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan terus mengetik.

"Aku yang akan mengerjakannya, lagipula ini laptopku kan?" kata Kai dengan wajah terpaksa. Luhan mengangguk kalem tanpa dosa mengatakan : "Kau tahu diri juga."

"Sialan kau." Kata Kai.

Merekapun mulai membereskan buku-buku dan pekerjaan mereka. Tampaknya kali ini bagian Sehun dan Kai yang mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus saja mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan yang tampak sangat sibuk dan serius dengan ponselnya, dan Luhan tak pernah seserius itu jika tak menyangkut kehidupan lainnya yang sangat Kyungsoo benci. Kehidupan lain Luhan yang makin menjadi diakhir waktu mereka di Kanada.

"Kalian tahu distrik Hangang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Itu distrik pinggiran yang biasa digunakan anak jalanan untuk kegiatan mereka. Balapan liar, _street-boxing_ dan semacamnya; kenapa?" jawab Kai santai dan langsung membuat Kyungsoo mengeras begitu melihat seringaian kecil Luhan yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Ternyata Seoul punya yang seperti ini." kata Luhan. Kai mengangguk pelan. "Kau kira apa Seoul itu? Biasanya Yongguk dan teman-temannya kesitu dan ia kerap mendapat masalah karena itu."

"Yongguk? Bang Yongguk?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah antusias yang tak terlalu kentara. "Iya, yang tadi."

Luhan langsung melesat meninggalkan kelas itu meninggalkan sisa lainnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Semuanya merinding tiba-tiba saat merasakan aura mengerikan didekat mereka. Mereka menelan ludah gugup begitu melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan aura yang lebih mengerikan dari Luhan itu.

"Kau memberitahu Luhan semudah itu? Aku akan membunuhmu jika Luhan celaka." Kyungsoo mendesis dengan tatapan tajam kepada Kai. Kai kesulitan bernafas mendengarnya. "Ap-apa?"

" _She's street fighter and you tell her something like that, how stupid are you?!_ "

Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka dengan cepat sambil berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya yang sekarang entah dimana.

"D-dia Kyungsoo?" Kai tergagap.

"Kurasa yang kau ucapkan sangat fatal sampai membuat Kyungsoo menatap mengerikan seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan kau harus janji." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bersedekap. Mondar-mandir didepan Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kamar Luhan, dengan Luhan yang tampak acuh duduk ditepi ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak mau meninggalkan kakaknya ini sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah antisipasi melihat _outfit_ Luhan yang begitu mengerikan—dimatanya; kaos putih polos dan jeans hitam. Dan ketika kau melihat rambut Luhan diikat tinggi, itu semua berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang sangat Kyungsoo benci.

"Janji apa?" kata Luhan datar. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang distrik Hangang, Bang Yongguk, balapan liar, _street-boxing_ dan segala macam hal berbahaya itu; kau harus janji tidak akan kembali masuk kedalamnya." Tandas Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas. Namun Luhan tetap bergeming. Matanya lantas menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kukira bukan urusanmu mengurusi hal seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidur nyenyak dibalik gulungan selimutmu karena ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Katanya dengan nada tak kalah dingin dari tatapannya. Kyungsoo mengerang lelah.

"Kita ke Seoul bukan untuk memperburuk keadaan, Luhan—"

"Dan apa yang kita alami disini; apa kau bisa menyebutnya membaik?" potong Luhan dengan nada mendesis. Kyungsoo langsung kehilangan kata-katanya, jika Luhan sudah berbicara dengannya menggunakan intonasi dan raut wajah itu, artinya ia sudah benar-benar tak boleh ikut campur.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti sepenuhnya berada diposisiku, jadi berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan dan sok tahu terhadap kehidupanku. Aku membencimu saat kau seperti ini." kata Luhan sambil bangkit dan mengambil jaket kulit hitamnya dari sandaran kursi belajar.

"Katakan pada Mom jika kau ingin membuat hatinya hancur."

Blam!

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya kembali berdenyut mengalami ini. Ia bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan kakaknya, ia hanya terlalu khawatir dan ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa Luhan. Sungguh, melihat Luhan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban dan selang dimana-mana benar-benar membuat trauma tersendiri untuknya.

Kyungsoo duduk menyandar ke ranjang milik Luhan dengan posisi kepala menelungkup ke lipatan lututnya yang ia peluk. Matanya mengalirkan sedikit air mata.

"Aku tak pernah berada di posisimu, tapi bukan berarti aku juga tak tersakiti, Luhan..."

Luhan baru saja menerima pesan dari Yongguk yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki dari kelas 12-2 itu sudah menunggunya didepan rumah. Luhan berjalan pelan dan hati-hati menuju pintu rumahnya yang ia tebak belum Mommynya kunci; Mommynya selalu menguncinya saat semuanya sudah tertidur—dengan Luhan yang hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata. Ia memang kerap bersikap kasar, namun ia tak sampai hati memberitahu secara gamblang kepada Baekhyun kemana ia akan pergi saat ini. Ia tak mau Mommynya berakhir tak tertidur sepanjang malam karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Namun, rencananya tak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?" Luhan terhenti begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Ia merutuk dalam hati, ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu dan ia tak menginginkan Baekhyun memergokinya. Harusnya ia pergi dengan tenang dan Kyungsoo akan mengurus sisanya, seperti dulu.

"Hanya kerja kelompok." Dustanya. Tanpa peduli Mommynya akan percaya atau tidak; karena semuanya tetap menjadi percuma setelah ini. Jika memang Mommynya tahu ia berbohong, ia tak harus mengatakannya dengan gamblang.

"Semalam ini?"

" _And why Mommy gonna be so care 'bout this?_ " Luhan menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan raut wajah keras, emosinya mulai terpancing. Ia (berusaha) tak mempedulikan tatapan terluka dan khawatir Baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"Luhan..."

" _Just let me go; my friend's outside_."

Luhan tak membutuhkan jawaban Baekhyun dan ia langsung melesat meninggalkan rumahnya itu. Diluar ia melihat Yongguk melambaikan tangannya keluar dari balik kaca mobil sport berwarna hitamnya itu. Luhan berjalan cepat dan masuk kedalam mobil itu tanpa basa-basi. Ia langsung disambut senyum tipis Yongguk.

"Aku tak tahu kau kenal dunia seperti ini." katanya sambil menjalankan mobil.

"Kau belum tahu saja." Gumamnya pelan sambil memandang kedepan. Ia meraih ponselnya begitu merasakan benda itu bergetar dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengernyit tak suka melihat begitu banyak notifikasi pesan maupun chat sosial media di layar ponselnya itu; dari ketiga teman barunya dan juga Kyungsoo. Ia hanya membuka pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo dan jarinya lantas meremas ponselnya cukup keras saat membaca pesan itu.

 _~Apapun, aku tak mau mendengar rumah sakit menghubungi rumah kita.~_

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yongguk ditengah-tengah perjalanan. Luhan samasekali tak menatap lawan bicaranya dan malah melihat kearah jalanan Seoul yang nampak ramai di jam yang hampir mendekati larut ini.

"Lush." Katanya, memberitahu nama jalanannya ketika di Kanada dulu. Bahkan ia tak peduli apa keperluan Yongguk menanyakan itu.

"Lush? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya..." gumamnya dan Luhan tak peduli. Lalu tiba-tiba Yongguk mengerem mobilnya cukup keras dan membuat Luhan hampir membentur dashboard.

"Kau Lush?!"

" _What mad with you?!"_ teriaknya kesal dan Yongguk kembali menjalankan mobilnya; mendengar klakson protes dari mobil-mobil dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenal Chaerin? CL?" tanya Yongguk. Tiba-tiba Luhan memikirkan nama yang sudah lama tak ia dengar itu, dan ketika sebuah memori masa lalu menyeruak; ia tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Jadi Chae pindah kesini? Dia tak pernah memberitahuku." Katanya. Yongguk menatap Luhan horror. "Aku tak menyangka kau kenal dengan gadis gila itu." katanya.

" _We're close friend, but she's disappeared last year because something_." Kata Luhan.

"Kami juga cukup dekat. Dia selalu menceritakanmu kepadaku; tentang teman lama _lost contact_ nya yang seakan kecanduan dengan _street-boxing_ dan balapan. Aku tak menyangka itu kau, Luhan."

 _"_ _Well, did she coming?"_

"Kalaupun tidak dia akan kabur dari kelas _manner_ nya begitu aku memberitahunya bahwa aku semobil dengan Lush disini."

Dan Luhan kembali tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

 **.**

Sementara itu, di rumah mereka Baekhyun tengah menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Luhan. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di lantai menyandar pada tepi ranjang. Putri bungsunya itu terkejut melihat kedatangannya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"M-Mommy..."

"Dimana kakakmu? Mommy mendengar suara mobil diluar tadi tapi kakakmu sudah lebih dulu pergi." Tanya Baekhyun, ia menahan ekspresi kecewanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo gugup mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Luhan berkata dia ada janji dengan temannya, temannya minta ditemani, Mom. Ia akan pulang larut atau mungkin menginap dirumah temannya." kata Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang tak terlalu menyakinkan. Baekhyun menahan senyum mirisnya dan lantas mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Baiklah, dan sekarang waktumu untuk tidur, oke?" kata Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar Luhan, Mom." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan iapun meninggalkan kamar Luhan, dengan hati yang kembali sesak karena kedua putrinya kembali membohonginya.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Ia tahu alasannya sungguh tak masuk akal dan mengada-ada. Bahkan ia tak percaya Mommynya tak bertemu dengan Luhan sebelum kakaknya itu pergi. "Sudah berapa kali aku berbohong untukmu, Luhan?!" katanya dengan mata memanas.

Iapun meraih ponselnya dan menekan salah satu kontak di ponselnya. Tak lama berselang setelah beberapa nada sambung terdengar, yang ia hubungi mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo..."

"..."

"Apa Sunbae bisa menolongku?"

"..."

"Kumohon, Luhan pergi ke distrik Hangang bersama Yongguk Sunbae dan aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku bisa saja kesana tapi aku tidak mau membuat Mommy curiga dan akhirnya—" Kyungsoo berkata dengan cepat sampai kalimatnya dipotong dengan tak kalah cepat.

"..."

"Terimakasih, Sunbae... Aku mengandalkanmu saat ini. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar.

"..."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilan itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang mempunyai pekatnya aroma Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan posisi menyamping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia terisak kecil.

"Aku merindukan aromamu Luhan... Dan kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku khawatir?"

Kyungsoo yakin ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, bahkan, mungkin untuk memejamkan mata saja ia tak bisa.

 **.**

 **Lama tidak update. :)**

 **Untuk semua pertanyaan yang ada dikolom review, aku sudah membacanya tentu saja. Tapi, aku akan jawab di nect chap saja.**

 **Maaf kalau mengecewakan, aku akan berusaha lebih baik. :)**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-09-15**


	5. Chapter 4Start

BROKEN CHAP 4

 **...**

Sehun sedang mengetikkan pesan—entah keberapa—nya untuk Luhan sambil duduk gelisah diranjang kamarnya. Pesan yang isinya sama saja seperti pesan-pesan sebelumnya; seputar 'apa urusanmu dengan Yongguk dan distrik Hangang', 'kau tidak pergi kesana kan', dan hal-hal yang sama lainnya. Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol kirim kalau saja panggilan dari Kyungsoo tidak datang. Sehun tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan itu.

"..."

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?"

"..."

"Menolongmu bagaimana?" Sehun merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar tak nyaman mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada bergetar.

"..."

"Aku akan kesana." Potongnya cepat sambil menggigit bibir.

"..."

"Bukan masalah, akupun mengkhawatirkan Luhan."

"..."

Panggilan itu terputus dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu Sehun meraih jaketnya di hanger disudut kamar dan memakainya cepat. Sambil keluar kamar ia mengetikkan pesan yang ia tujukan kepada Kai.

 _~Kau ikut aku ke Hangang. Aku akan kerumahmu dalam 10 menit.~_

Sehun tak dapat memungkiri sedari tadi dirinya gelisah memikirkan Luhan. Ia tahu Luhan memang mempunyai kepribadian dingin dan acuh tak acuh—cenderung menyebalkan dan sarkastik, bahkan Sehun juga merasakan aura badass pada diri gadis cantik itu. Tapi, ia terkejut ternyata Luhan memiliki sisi lain se-ekstrim ini. Seburuk itukah masalah Luhan di masa lalu sampai dia masuk ke dunia itu? Sehun yakin, Luhan bukan masuk ke sana hanya karena kesenangan ataupun obsesi; Sehun mengatakannya sebagai pelarian.

"Sehun kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" suara Eommanya menghentikan langkah Sehun yang menuju ke garasi rumah.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Kai." katanya cepat. Eommanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sudahlah Eomma, aku tak akan macam-macam. Bar bukan gayaku." Katanya lagi sebelum Eommanya menyela dan membuatnya tertahan lebih lama. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu lagi ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sehun-ah!"

"Aku tak akan macam-macam, Eomma!" kata Sehun sambil mengambil salah satu kunci mobil ditempat penyimpanan dan langsung menuju ke mobil sport putihnya. Mobil itu hadiah ulangtahun Sehun tahun lalu dari ayahnya yang kini berada di Jepang dengan urusan bisnisnya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum saat memasuki mobil itu dan menyalakannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mengendarai mobil sejak lisensi mengemudinya ia peroleh, ia pernah mencoba mobil ini di sirkuit. Sebenarnya Ayahnya belum memperbolehkan Sehun mengendarai mobilnya ini, karena rasanya sangat sombong membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah.

Mobil itupun Sehun bawa meninggalkan rumahnya dan langsung melaju kencang. Membawanya menuju kediaman Kai yang tak begitu jauh dan sejalur dengan jalan menuju distrik pinggiran Kota Seoul, Hangang. Dan sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi; 10 menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di kediaman Kim. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Kai sudah berada didepan gerbang rumahnya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

"Ada apa?!" kata Kai begitu Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan Kai masuk kedalamnya. Sehun terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Perkiraan kita benar tentang Luhan; dia pergi ke Hangang, kurasa bersama Yongguk." Katanya tanpa bisa menahan nada datarnya, Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Ia bisa melihat Kai duduk gelisah disampingnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini." katanya penuh penyesalan. "Lupakan itu; Kyungsoo memintaku kesana dan mengawasinya." Dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu, mobil sport yang membawa Luhan ke Distrik Hangang itu sampai ditempat tujuan dan si Pemilik Mobil mematikannya. Luhan langsung keluar tanpa banyak kata dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat suasana yang sudah sangat ia rindukan ini. Banyak orang berkumpul ditepi jalan sambil mengerumuni beberapa mobil mewah sementara kerumunan lainnya memasuki gedung tua yang tampak terang dari luar.

"Sungguh ak—"

"Lulu!"

Bruk.

Luhan terdorong kedepan begitu seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan langsung memeluknya. Tunggu dulu, Lulu? Luhan tersenyum tipis mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya ini.

"Hei, Chae. _What's up_?" katanya sambil berbalik dan balas memeluk Chaerin. Ia bisa melihat Yongguk tersenyum tipis sambil mengedikkan bahunya seakan mengatakan aku-tak-bisa-tak-memberitahunya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pindah ke Korea, Lu... _Is there something_?" katanya. Seketika senyum Luhan luntur. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu pelan dan menatap Chaerin dengan wajah memaksakan senyum. Chaerin langsung tersenyum tipis.

" _Well_ , kau tak perlu memberitahuku sekarang." Katanya, meskipun ia sudah mempunyai bayangan apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Dan, apa kau kabur dari kelasmu?" tanya Luhan jenaka. Chaerin langsung memutar bola matanya. "Kelas manner yang tak tahu waktu kubenarkan." Katanya. Luhan tertawa. "Kurasa setelah ini kau harus bersimpuh dan mendengarkan ceramah Appamu." Katanya.

Chaerin tertawa. "Bukan hal besar kalau itu bayaran bertemu dengan teman lamaku yang sangat menyebalkan ini." katanya dan Luhan mendengus tak percaya.

"Dan, apakah kalian melupakan aku?" Yongguk menimpali dengan nada merajuk dibuat-buat. Chaerin tertawa dan memeluk Yongguk. "Aku tak melupakan orang yang mempertemukan aku dengan Luhan; kau boleh membawa Jack malam ini." katanya sambil meninju main-main bahu Yongguk yang tersenyum cerah.

"Aku jadi merindukannya." Kata Luhan. "Kau tak membawa Bambi kesini?" tanya Chaerin sangsi, ia tak percaya Luhan meninggalkan Ferrari—dengan nama norak—nya di Kanada. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Belum saja." kata Luhan sedikit berbohong, karena sebenarnya ia memang tak berniat membawa mobil itu. Namun untuk kedepannya, mungkin Luhan akan berubah pikiran.

"Kau bisa membawa mobil Yongguk dan aku akan bicara dengan mereka." Kata Chaerin dengan senyum aneh yang disambut seringaian lebar Luhan. Yongguk tiba-tiba bergidik, ada sesuatu yang buruk disini.

"Ya ya ya! Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu." Protes Yongguk. Chaerin menatap sangsi. "Kau mendapatkan Jack selama satu malam, Yong. Tenang saja, Luhan bukan penghancur mobil meskipun cara mengemudinya gila." Katanya ringan. Yongguk langsung menelan ludahnya.

" _Thanks_ , Yong." Kata Luhan jenaka sambil mencuri kunci mobil Yongguk yang berada disaku celana Yongguk dengan cepat. Yongguk terkejut dan Chaerin tertawa. "Dia sedikit berbakat menjadi pencopet." Kata Chaerin sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah mencoba mobil Yongguk. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi "Tak terlalu buruk, meskipun Bambi lebih baik."

Disisi lain Luhan meninggalkan Yongguk yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Selama ia mengenal Luhan—tepatnya melihatnya, ia tak pernah melihat senyum tulus dari bibir merah itu. Yang ada hanya garis datar dan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan darinya. Dan, untuk suatu alasan ia senang bisa melihatnya—dan hanya ia yang mengetahui ini, mungkin.

"Jangan berpikir untuk memilikinya." Tiba-tiba Chaerin menimpali dengan senggolan bahunya. Yongguk langsung merona mendengarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"A-aku—"

"Dia bukan gadis yang menerima lelaki semudah menjentikkan tangan." Kata Chaerin dengan wajah sulit diartikan. Yongguk hanya terdiam melihatnya. Setelah itu Chaerin pergi menuju kerumunan yang paling ramai dimana pemilik kawasan ini berada, dan mengurusi 'hal' untuk sahabatnya itu.

Luhan kembali setelah beberapa menit mencoba mesin mobil itu. Dia datang dengan senyuman tipis. "Dimana Chae?" katanya. Yongguk hanya menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk dimana Chaerin berada dan Luhan sedikit melebarkan senyumannya.

" _Thanks_." Katanya simple. Yongguk hanya tersenyum. Tak berapa lama Chaerin kembali dengan wajah cerah.

"Kau bisa ikut." Katanya sambil memeluk Luhan entah untuk alasan apa. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dan aku akan menjelaskan—"

"Aku tak akan kesini kalau aku belum tahu seperti apa, Chae." Luhan memotong kalimat Chaerin yang akan menjelaskan lintasan balap Hangang ini. Chaerin lantas tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Kau tak pernah berubah. Jadi, karena ada pendatang baru malam ini—kau, mereka menambah uangnya."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Begitukah?" tanyanya tak mengerti, ia sudah tak menanyakan perihal uang yang harusnya ia serahkan untuk mengikuti ini; ia tahu Chaerin sudah mengurusnya.

"Memang seperti itu; entahlah." Kata Yongguk. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Yongguk dan membawanya ke jalanan dimana mobil-mobil lain telah berjajar. Mungkin ada sekitar 5 mobil yang mengikuti balapan di jalan yang lumayan lebar ini. Dan ia melihat Jack berhenti disampingnya dengan Yongguk dibelakang kemudi dengan seringaian tipis. Sepertinya Yongguk salah satu _expert_ disini.

"Kita lihat apakah Lush bisa mengalahkanku." Kata Yongguk. Luhan menyeringai.

" _We'll see then, Yong_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membawa mobil hitam milik Yongguk itu dengan kecepatan tinggi sejak diawal balapan. Tak mempedulikan apapun, bahkan belokan-belokan ia lintasi dengan sedikit gila. Mengabaikan tentang beberapa bagian mobil yang ia bawa sudah ringsek untuk menyingkirkan salah satu mobil yang ikut memimpin dari awal. Mobil modifikasi berwarna hijau yang cukup mengganggu.

Kalau kau ingin tahu, ia hanya ingin terlepas sejenak dari segala macam beban yang tak kunjung hilang dari pikirannya. Dengan adrenalin yang membuncah hingga memenuhi kepalanya, Luhan hanya perlu berpikir bagaimana cara mengemudi dengan baik—dan cepat—dan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Meskipun saat adrenalinnya kembali normal nanti semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia, setidaknya ia punya pelampiasan. Ya, salah satu pelampiasan.

Deru mesin mobil ini makin keras ketika Luhan melihat ada mobil lain di belakangnya, mobil berwarna biru metalik dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu menyala dibalik kemudinya. Satu yang Luhan tahu, gadis itu sedikit brutal. Luhan langsung membanting kemudinya ke kiri begitu gadis itu membawa mobilnya untuk menabrak sisi kanan mobilnya. Seringai tipis terbit dibelah bibir peachnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa mendahuluiku, Gadis Ungu." Lirihnya setengah mendesis sambil mempertahankan kecepatan dan laju mobilnya, menahan tabrakan brutal dari sisi belakangnya.

Luhan bisa melihat didepannya ada sebuah belokan yang cukup tajam ke kanan. Luhan menginjak remnya dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat belokan itu hanya berjarak 5 meter ia menarik persenelingnya sebelum memutar kemudi dengan sebuah bantingan yang cukup keras, ia langsung menginjak remnya keras dan sebuah tubrukan terjadi dibelakangnya. Mobil Gadis Ungu itu menabraknya dengan cukup keras sebelum terbanting ke kanan.

Luhan menyeringai melihat mobil Gadis Ungu itu menabrak pembatas dengan cukup keras.

"Sialan kau!"

Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat sedetik setelah umpatan itu mengudara. Sampai saat ini, ia masih memimpin. Dari GPS yang ada di mobil Yongguk ini ia melihat masih setengah perjalanan lagi menuju garis finish. Dan dari total 5 mobil yang berjajar di garis start tadi, Luhan sudah menyingkirkan 2 mobil. Dan ya, Luhan sedikit penasaran mengapa Yongguk masih belum menampakkan diri.

"Hei, merindukanku?"

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dimana ia menemukan mobil Yongguk sudah berada tepat disampingnya. Apa ini? Apa Luhan terlalu berkonsentrasi menatap kearah jalanan tadi? Senyuman tipis muncul melihat Yongguk menyeringai menyebalkan padanya.

"Kau lama." Katanya.

" _Well_ , jika Jack lecet Chaerin tak akan segan membunuhku."

Luhan tertawa. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Memacu mobil ini untuk mengungguli Yongguk yang hampir selalu sejajar dengannya. Mereka seakan bergantian posisi di arena yang cepat itu. Yongguk hanya mendapat kesempatan untuk menyalip Luhan selama beberapa saat sebelum Luhan kembali memimpin. Beberapa kali mobil mereka sejajar dan berdempetan; mendorong salah satunya untuk keluar lintasan. Namun tak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun.

Kurang dari setengah lintasan terakhir ini adalah jalanan yang lurus tanpa ada tikungan, namun seratus meter sebelum garis finish terdapat sebuah tikungan sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri yang mengharuskan setiap pembalap melakukan drift yang cukup ekstrem. Ini yang menjadi penentu terakhir siapa pemenangnya setelah setengah lintasan awal dihabiskan dengan saling tabrak dan menyingkirkan.

Luhan masih memimpin didepan dengan Yongguk yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Belokan itu berjarak beberapa meter dan Luhan langsung mengeraskan kemudinya saat mulai akan membelok. Ia menginjak kopling dengan kuat dan memindahkan giginya ke gigi 2. Luhan langsung menekan gasnya dan begitu sampai di kecepatan yang tepat Luhan melepas koplingnya dan membanting kemudinya dengan keras. Mobilnya melintir ke kanan dengan cepat, namun Luhan merasakan waktu melambat dan ia bisa melihat diujung garis finish terdapat kumpulan manusia yang bersorak tidak karuan dan mobil Yongguk yang hampir bersentuhan dengan mobilnya disisi sampingnya.

Luhan tersenyum teramat tipis, ia sangat menikmati ini.

Luhan mempertahankan kecepatannya dengan memainkan pedal gas dan begitu momentumnya menghilang mobilnya kembali melaju dengan kecepatan awal. Luhan melesat makin cepat dan ia berteriak sangat keras. Sungguh, atmosfirnya sangat ia rindukan!

Dan ya, Luhan yang memenangkan balapan malam itu. Ia finish pertama dan disusul Yongguk beberapa detik setelahnya dan satu pembalap lain. Luhan keluar dari mobil itu dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia mengabaikan sorakan orang-orang yang terlihat begitu antusias dan kagum dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menghampiri Chaerin yang menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Seharusnya kau membawa Bambi kesini, Lulu. Manusia-manusia ini akan lebih menggila." Katanya sambil menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Mobil Yongguk agak kaku di tanganku, Chae." Sahutnya jenaka.

Seorang lelaki muda berumur sekitar seperempat abad mendekat kearah mereka setelah sedikit kesulitan menyibak kemurunan manusia yang memenuhi pinggir lintasan. Lelaki itu cukup tampan dengan garis wajah yang lumayan tegas.

"Baiklah, anak baru dari Kanada ini lumayan gila aku temukan. Dan, ini milikmu." Luhan mengetahuinya sebagai Thunder. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Berikan itu pada Yongguk, aku membuat mobilnya sedikit hancur." Katanya tulus. Yongguk yang baru tiba dan mendengar itu tanpa sungkan merebut segepok uang dari tangan Thunder dengan wajah kesal. Luhan dan Chaerin hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tentu saja ini milikku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memberikan Jack padaku, sialan. Mobilku sekarang benar-benar mengerikan." Katanya penuh ratapan yang terdengar menggelikan. Chaerin tertawa begitu puas.

"Aku hanya tidak mau Jack hancur ditangannya. Kau harusnya bersyukur, Yong, Luhan masih sedikit sungkan menggunakan mobilmu. Kalau saja aku memberikan Jack—"

"Kau akan melihat mobil silver itu mendekam di garasi selama seminggu penuh." Luhan memotong kalimat Chaerin dengan cepat.

Mereka tertawa.

"Baiklah, kau mengagumkan, Lush." Kata Thunder dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata sebelum menghilang diantara mereka.

"Aku tak percaya kau bisa drift sebaik itu padahal ini kali pertamamu mengenal lintasan ini! Sungguh Luhan aku tidak percaya!" Kata Yongguk dengan sedikit dramatis.

"Dia baru bisa menguasainya seminggu setelah mencoba lintasan yang satu ini, omong-omong. Kau harusnya lihat wajah jeleknya saat mobilnya terlempar." Kata Chaerin dengan nada menyebalkan dan tangan yang memainkan kuku. Terlihat sekali ia sedang mengejek. Yongguk membuang muka dan Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah melihat denahnya." Kata Luhan kalem.

"Tapi tetap saja itu mengagumkan, Luhan." Kata Yongguk setengah gemas setengah kesal. Sekalipun ia yang mengambil uangnya kini, rasanya sedikit memalukan seorang pendatang mengalahkannya.

"Terima saja kekalahanmu. Tidak terlalu memalukan, kok." Kata Chaerin dengan seringaian yang menyertai kalimat menyebalkannya. Yongguk mencibir.

"Apa ada lintasan lain disini?" tanya Luhan. "Aku hanya melihat yang satu ini saja." Lanjutnya.

Chaerin mengangguk. "Ada satu lintasan lagi beberapa ratus meter dari sini, kalau kau sempat menoleh ke kanan saat di jembatan kau akan melihatnya." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Dan lintasan lainnya adalah sirkuit." Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku rasa Thunder sangat kaya." Katanya. Chaerin menyeringai menyebalkan. "Dia bisa membawa pembalapnya ke luar negeri, Lulu. Musim Panas tahun lalu kami ke Motegi."

Luhan tak dapat menahan tawa renyahnya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Ini akan menjadi menyenangkan." Katanya.

"Aku akan membawamu melihat _street-boxing_. Biarkan Yongguk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel." Katanya sambil menarik Luhan ke gedung tua tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Yongguk yang membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah bengkel.

"Bagaimana dengan Jack?" Tanya Luhan. Chaerin mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Ada yang mengurusnya, tenang saja." Luhan mendengus tak percaya. Chaerin selalu seperti itu, gadis gila namun baik hati disampingnya ini tetaplah seorang tuan putri meski saat di jalanan bisa berubah menjadi psikopat; ia akan memberikan mobilnya yang ringsek kepada salah satu pelayannya dan di pagi hari, kau akan melihat mobil itu sudah kembali mulus.

"Kau akan ikut malam ini?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku akan melihat seperti apa dulu." Jawabnya dan Chaerin mengangguk.

 **.**

Disisi lain, di tempat lain, tak jauh dari lintasan, ada dua orang pemuda yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Beberapa saat sebelum balapan dimulai mereka sampai, dan langsung melihat Luhan di seberang sana tengah tertawa bersama Yongguk dan seorang gadis—yang terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka juga melihat balapan yang ditayangkan di layar besar di depan gedung tua; mereka melihatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Luhan menyingkirkan beberapa mobil lain dari balapan dan yang paling membuat mereka menahan nafas, drift yang dilakukan Luhan seratus meter sebelum finish.

Secara harfiah mereka menahan nafas, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau saja mobil Luhan terselip dan berakhir terlempar dari lintasan. Namun ternyata Luhan mampu mengembalikan nafas mereka yang mereka tahan. Drift itu sempurna.

Dibanding segala keterkejutannya akan Luhan yang mempunyai sisi lain yang begitu tak disangka serta kekagumannya akan kemampuan Luhan; ia merasakan perasaan lain yang merangsek kedalam hatinya. Ia seakan tak rela melihat Luhan bisa semudah itu memberikan senyumannya—bahkan tawanya yang terlihat begitu manis di sana. Hanya semalam, dan Luhan bisa tersenyum setulus itu dan tanpa ragu tertawa menyenangkan. Ia yang sudah mengenal Luhan sedikit lebih jauh dari Yongguk hanya bisa menahan perasaan irinya dalam diam.

"Senyuman Luhan terlihat mudah disini." Kata Kai dengan raut wajah aneh; bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, namun tidak dengan matanya. Ada sedikit kilatan basah di sana. Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis; ternyata Kai berpikiran sama dengannya.

Mereka belum lama mengenal Luhan, mungkin lebih tepatnya hampir menginjak dua bulan, dan tak bisa menahan rasa iri melihat keakraban Luhan dengan teman-temannya di sana. Rasanya sedikit … tidak adil? Entahlah. Mau seperti apapun rasa iri yang mereka rasakan, itu terasa tidak pantas mengingat mereka belum terlalu dekat.

"Lupakan." Kata Sehun sambil mengambil smartphone berwarna hitam dari sakunya. Ia mencari satu nama di kontaknya dan langsung menekan tombol panggil begitu yang ia cari ia temukan. Bang Yongguk.

 _'_ _Yeoboseyo, Sehun… Ada apa kau menelfonku malam-malam?'_

Kai menoleh begitu mendengar suara samar dari seberang panggilan Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo… Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, aku … hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Luhan akan ikut _street-boxing_ malam ini?"

Sehun bisa mendengar Yongguk di sana terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, namun sayangnya Sehun tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

 _'_ _Kau tahu soal itu? Apa kau di Hangang sekarang?'_

"Ya. Aku di Hangang bersama Kai."

 _'_ _Akan aku tanyakan sebentar.'_

Sambungan itu terputus. Kai hanya memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas. "Kita tidak bisa masuk ke gedung itu begitu saja." Katanya. Tak lama ponsel Sehun berdering dan Sehun langsung mengangkatnya.

 _'_ _Luhan tidak akan ikut malam ini.'_

Sehun mengangguk tanpa sadar, tak dapat ia pungkiri ia merasa sedikit asing dan canggung berbicara dengan mantan rekan satu timnya ini. Ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk berbicara dengan akrab seperti dulu.

" _Thanks_."

 _'_ _Dan, Sehun, bisakah kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini?'_

Sehun menahan nafas. "Aku mengerti maksudmu; tenang saja."

Sehun langsung memutus panggilan itu. "Kita menunggu di mobil, Luhan tak akan ikut malam ini."

Merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir bersama mobil-mobil lain, sedikit jauh dari parkiran mobil yang ikut balapan. Mereka menunggu di sana dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kai membuka ponselnya dan menemukan begitu banyak pesan dari Seolhyun yang ia terima. Ia mengabaikannya dan tak membacanya sama sekali, hanya mengetikkan 'Luhan baik-baik saja, bahkan senyumannya sangat mudah terlihat disini.' dan mengirimkannya, setelahnya ia mematikan daya ponselnya.

Ia hanya mendengar Sehun tengah mengabari Kyungsoo tentang kakak perempuannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun perlahan dengan perasaan yang terasa sedikit ringan. Membuka mata dan menemukan Kyungsoo, adiknya, tertidur meringkuk tepat didepannya membuatnya merasakan dua perasaan sekaligus; damai dan sedih bersamaan. Ia pulang jam 1 pagi dan mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur gelisah tanpa selimut di kamarnya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain semalam selain permintaan maaf bersama dengan tangannya yang membentangkan selimut untuk membalut tubuh mereka berdua. Ia bisa melihat bekas air mata di pipi Kyungsoo dan itu masih terlihat sampai saat ini.

"Aku membuatmu menangis lagi, Soo… Maafkan aku, kau pasti tidak tidur dengan baik." Lirihnya.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah Kyungsoo, berniat membangunkannya. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang terganggu. Gadis bermata bulat itu melenguh pelan dan bergerak tak nyaman. "Bangun, kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi." Katanya.

"Arrgh, aku ingin masuk siang nanti." Sahut Kyungsoo yang masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya. Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan, meskipun ada sedikit sisipan sedih disana.

"Ini bukan Kanada, Soo… Bangun!" Luhan mencubit pipi berisi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu seketika membuka mata. Matanya langsung berkilat dan seketika rasa bersalah Luhan kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pelan. Luhan mengangguk ringkas.

"Tidak ada telefon dari rumah sakit dan ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang jam 1 tadi. Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku tanpa izin, heum?" Kata Luhan dengan senyuman tulus, ia tulus ingin memperbaiki perasaan Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Aku lupa untuk turun, dan, kau menyebalkan, Luhan; aku ini adikmu." Kata Kyungsoo dengan dengusan geli. Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau pergi dan mandilah! Kita bertemu saat sarapan." Kata Luhan sembari bangkit. Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dan ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan merapikan ranjangnya dengan cepat dan ringkas, menarik sprei dan menyelipkannya dengan rapi, serta melipat selimutnya yang bercampur dengan aroma Kyungsoo dan menumpuk bantalnya menjadi satu di ujung ranjang. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melepaskan pakaiannya dengan cepat. Masuk ke shower box dan mandi.

Di bawah guyuran air ia merenung.

Ia bukan gadis teramat baik, yang rajin membantu Mommynya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, yang pandai memasak, yang punya keterampilan merajut—astaga, bahkan untuk mengepang rambutnya dengan benar saja ia masih sangsi bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari gadis kecil 12 tahun. Ia bengal, ia akui. Ia banyak berteman dengan laki-laki sejak menginjak ranah sekolah menengah, yang mengenalkannya dengan mobil, _boxing_ , dan hal-hal yang selalu Kyungsoo sebut ' _damn things'_. Disaat gadis lain berteriak takut dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu turun dari mobil yang baru saja melakukan drift, ia malah berteriak senang. Jujur ia menikmati semua hal yang memacu adrenalinnya.

Ia tahu dan menyadari, itu adalah sebuah pelarian karena ia tahu ia adalah sumber masalah dalam keluarganya. Kakek neneknya disana tidak bersikap selayaknya kakek nenek yang menyayangi cucunya. Diumurnya yang ke 12, tepat sebelum ia masuk sekolah menengah, ia mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari kakeknya yang mengatakan kalau masa depan Daddynya hancur karena menikahi Mommynya. Dan itu semua, karena kehadirannya yang sepertinya tak diinginkan.

Ia tak menangis kala itu, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja dirinya hancur. Pribadinya berubah menjadi dingin. Ia sering menghabiskan sore hingga menjelang malam di pinggir lintasan balap, menonton balap liar dan segala macam hal yang tak seharusnya ia lihat diusianya yang masih belia. Tentu saja itu membuat kakek neneknya murka. Tapi, Luhan berpikir, kalau mereka menganggap ia adalah masalah, kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia memberikan masalah yang sebenarnya? Luhan hanya terlalu sakit dengan kenyataan itu.

Luhan mulai duduk di belakang kemudi mobil diumurnya yang ke 15, dan ternyata Tuhan berbaik hati memberikannya kemampuan yang cukup gemilang, cukup untuk menenggelamkannya dalam euforia, alih-alih masalah keluarganya. Luhan memenangkan balapan pertamanya di salah satu lintasan di Kanada. Luhan masih ingat betul rivalnya saat itu, seorang pemuda tanggung labil yang ia berhasil kalahkan, tiba-tiba memukulnya karena tak terima. Tentu saja Luhan membalas, ia tak salah dan ia tak akan menerima itu. Luhan membalas lebih, menghajarnya dengan luapan emosi yang bahkan tak ia sadari; Luhan tanpa sadar menumpahkan semua amarahnya dalam setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan. Pemuda itu berakhir terkapar dan dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Semua itu berakhir dengan Luhan yang masuk ke kantor polisi dan sebuah tamparan keras dari kakeknya. Ia hanya diam, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Daddynya yang menahan sang kakek dan Mommynya yang melindunginya dengan pelukan. Namun Luhan tak mendapat hukuman kurungan, ia masih teramat belia dan terlebih, Lee Chae Rin dan ayahnya datang memberikan pembelaan. Mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanya melakukan tindakan pertahanan diri karena bukan ia yang menyerang terlebih dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat dengan benar ke gadis yang selama ini menatapnya penuh rasa antusias di pinggir lintasan yang selalu ia abaikan. Chaerin, gadis itu gadis pertama yang mampu masuk ke lingkup kehidupan Luhan dengan begitu dalam.

"Aku sama denganmu, Lulu." Kata gadis itu dengan senyuman. Luhan berterimakasih dengan tulus.

Luhan tak pernah melihat lintasan balap liar itu setelahnya. Kakeknya begitu mengekang dan Luhan tak punya cara untuk menerobos, bukan karena ia takut, itu hanya karena ia tak mau melihat Mommynya kembali menerima caci dan maki tentang ketidakmampuannya mendidik anak, pun begitu dengan adiknya yang mengintip ketakutan dari balik pintu.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Luhan sepenuhnya terlepas dari dunia itu. Chaerin selalu datang ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah dan meminta izin kepada kakeknya untuk menariknya keluar dari rumah. Berbagai macam alasan yang tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Luhan meluncur mulus dari bibir Chaerin, dan kakeknya tak punya kuasa untuk menolak; ayah Chaerin yang membantu Luhan keluar dari masalah. Dan ya, Tuan Putri Lee mengajaknya ke sirkuit dan memberikan banyak jajaran mobil yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk melaju cepat di lintasan itu. Mungkin hampir 24/7 dan tak terhitung berapa kali mobil-mobil yang tidak murah itu keluar masuk bengkel karena kebrutalan mereka berdua, ouh, Chaerin lebih mendominasi sebenarnya, ia punya kesenangan tersendiri saat mobilnya berguncang karena tabrakan.

Luhan merasa hidup, Chaerin begitu tulus berteman dengannya dan gadis itu menjadi salah satu dari sebagian kecil hal yang ia syukuri di dunia ini. Mereka melewatkan banyak waktu bersama, mempelajari banyak hal bersama dan beberapa waktu Chaerin menyeret Luhan ikut dalam kelas manner dan kelas-kelas lain yang berhubungan dengan tata krama. Luhan hampir menyemburkan tawanya saat melihat Chaerin yang berbicara sangat anggun saat makan malam namun dengan jari tengah teracung di bawah meja mewah itu.

"Tapi ternyata Tuhan tidak membiarkan aku bahagia terlalu lama…" Lirih Luhan dengan nada miris, menghentikan bayangannya sebelum mulai masuk ke hal yang tak ingin ia ingat.

Ia segera mematikan keran dan mengambil gulungan handuk tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Hhaahh… Lupakan itu sejenak, Lu." Ia berusaha menyugesti dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan di bus ia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu berbicara panjang lebar, memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai banyak teman menyenangkan di kelasnya—dan beberapa dari kelas lain yang ia kenal lewat klub vokal dan sastra yang ia ikuti, dan tentang pertanyaan mereka tentang Luhan yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Luhan mendengarkan dengan tenang, sesekali menimpali dengan candaan ringan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis; senang mengetahui Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan teman disini.

"Luhan…" Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berdiri didepannya. Mereka berada tepat disamping pintu kelas. Luhan mengernyit melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya ia lihat. Entahlah, Luhan tak tahu apa artinya—atau Luhan menolak untuk mengerti.

"Ya?" balasnya tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mendatarkan pandangannya dan menerobos Sehun. Ia masuk ke kelas yang belum begitu ramai dengan langkah cepat. Menghindari Sehun yang nyatanya kini tengah mengejarnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Katanya sesaat setelah duduk pada Sehun yang berdiri disamping bangkunya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya sangat mengganggu Luhan.

Sehun diam. Lelaki muda itu tampak kehilangan kalimat. Namun dirinya yang masih kukuh berdiri disana membuat Luhan jengah. "Kalau kau bertanya apa aku pergi ke Hangang bersama Yongguk; ya, aku kesana. Kalau kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan disana; aku balapan satu putaran disana, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kalau kau bertanya aku pulang kapan; aku pulang pukul satu. Cukup?"

Luhan tak tahu mengapa ia membeberkan semua itu dengan mudah pada Sehun. Ia sendiri terkejut begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 _Apa yang aku katakan…_

"Syukurlah." Sehun tersenyum dan itu membuat Luhan bingung. Ia tak tahu saja Sehun tengah merasa lega mendapati Luhan terbuka padanya. Kendati ia sudah mengetahui semua yang Luhan ucapkan—Sehun dan Kai mengikuti Luhan sampai ke depan rumahnya, tetap saja Sehun menginginkan Luhan jujur.

"Luhan…"

Luhan menoleh ke samping. Ia menatap wajah khawatir Seolhyun dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tepat setelah meletakkan tasnya, gadis berambut cokelat susu itu memeluknya dengan cukup intens. Tak membiarkan Luhan memberikan respon lain selain mematung dengan mata mengerjap bingung.

"Ap-apa yang kau—"

"Kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir padamu, Luhan. Aku hampir saja menyusulmu kesana kalau saja ayahku tidak di rumah. Kau benar baik-baik saja, kan?"

Luhan merasakan perasaan bersalah menelusup kedalam dadanya. Tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat dan memberikan elusan pelan di punggung Seolhyun. "Ya…" Kata Luhan setengah berbisik. Luhan merasakan matanya memanas dan perih.

"Apapun itu, kau harus berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Oke?" Seolhyun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman setelah pelukan itu terlepas. Luhan mengangguk kaku.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing; Sehun dengan pekerjaan rumahnya, Seolhyun dengan buku jurnalnya, dan, Luhan dengan ponsel serta pesannya dari Chaerin.

 _~Kau akan datang nanti?~_

Luhan ragu, seharusnya ia dengan pasti membalas 'Ya' namun entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengetikkan kata itu di layar ponselnya. Ia hanya merasa aneh, baik Sehun maupun Seolhyun tidak memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan; ia hanya menebak.

 _~Kurasa tidak, kita bertemu akhir pekan.~_

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas. Ia mendongak saat mendapati seseorang berdiri disamping bangkunya. Ia sudah menebak siapa, dan benar, itu Kai, baru saja datang dengan tas masih menggantung di pundaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kenal hal-hal semacam itu?"

Luhan mengeraskan rahangnya ketika Kai tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Kai…" Kai mengabaikan Sehun yang seakan melarangnya. Luhan hanya bisa membalas tatapan terluka Kai dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Abaikan pertanyaan itu; apa yang membuatmu begitu mudah tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Yongguk dan gadis itu tadi malam?" tanya Kai dengan nada aneh. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan tangannya refleks mengepal.

"Kau kesana?!" Luhan tak bisa menahan nadanya yang sedikit meninggi. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi sahabatmu, Luhan. Begitupun dengan Sehun dan Seolhyun, namun melihatmu begitu mudah tersenyum di depan orang lain membuatku merasa kalau kau tidak sama denganku, dengan kami."

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Luhan berdiri dengan kasar dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa begitu marah mendengar kalimat Kai. Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman dalam dirinya.

"Apa aku bahkan harus mengatakan semua hal tentang diriku padamu? Pada kalian?" sengit Luhan. Kai menggeleng dan Luhan merasakan semuanya makin salah. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau.

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus, hanya saja akan lebih baik kalau kami tahu tentang dirimu." Kata Kai sambil duduk dibangkunya dan membuang pandangan.

Luhan terdiam dan mendapati tiga orang yang mengelilinginya sama-sama membuang pandangan.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Luhan tahu benar mata Seolhyun mengatakan apa walaupun ia hanya melihat dari samping; kecewa. Semuanya seakan sedang mengatakan padanya kalau mereka kecewa. Punggung Kai dan Sehun yang biasanya diam-diam menyenangkan untuk dilihat tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terkucilkan.

Luhan tak mengerti.

Atau kau hanya tidak mau mengerti.

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf jika ada yang menunggu ini dan merasa kesal karena aku update terlalu lama. A lot of damn thing is happened.**

 **Kedua, aku ragu melanjutkan ini karena beberapa alasan, diantaranya aku merasa aneh dengan cara menulisku dan apa yang aku tulis, dan sejujurnya aku lupa bagaimana seharusnya tulisan ini berjalan. Tapi aku sadar ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk tulisan ini.**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang menyerah untuk membaca ini dan terimakasih untuk Review, Fav, dan Follow. Itu sangat berarti. ^^ Dan, aku mengharapkan saran di kolom review.**

 **.**

 **Anne 2016-01-18**


	6. Chapter 5Someone who don't know bout you

Chapter5 _Friends; somepeople who don't know anything about you.

Luhan mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan malas. Pandangannya kosong dan ia mengabaikan semua hal yang ada disekitarnya saat ini; atau lebih tepatnya tak menyadari. Ia sedang berada di gazebo milik Keluarga Lee di halaman belakang. Suasananya sunyi dan hanya ada gemerisik dari daun-daun pohon dan semak yang bergesekan diterpa semilir angin.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerjap. Ia menatap linglung kearah Chaerin yang sudah duduk didepannya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kau sudah kembali?" Chaerin mendengus pelan saat Luhan menatapnya bergantian dengan sepiring kukis cokelat hangat di atas meja yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Terhitung 10 detik sebelum aku memanggilmu dan kau hanya diam, melamun seperti bukan Luhan. Ada apa?" Chaerin menatapnya penuh atensi dan Luhan hanya bisa membuang pandangan dengan gelengan pelan.

"Pembohong besar." Cibir Chaerin.

"Lalu apa?" kata Luhan jengah. Sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal yang berpotensi mengusik emosinya.

"Apa ini tentang teman-temanmu?" tanya Chaerin sambil menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan sepotong kukis. Luhan melotot dengan tatapan aku-akan-menyumpalmu-dengan-piringnya dan Chaerin malah acuh; ia mengambil sepotong lagi dan memakannya.

" _Just yes or no,_ Luhan." Katanya ringan. Luhan mendengus dan setelah ia menelan kunyahannya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Mereka … tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Mereka seperti menjaga jarak denganku." Katanya jujur. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasakan ketiga temannya berbeda. Obrolan mereka tidak sehangat biasanya—meskipun nyatanya Luhan hanya pasif dan dingin disana. Sehun dan Kai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mengerjakan entah apa dan Seolhyun sibuk dengan segala urusannya tentang klub vokal yang mengalami sedikit masalah. Ada jarak diantara mereka dan Luhan merasa tak nyaman. Ia merasa terkucilkan; hal yang sebelumnya tak begitu ia pedulikan benar-benar.

"Kau sialan, Luhan." Kata Chaerin dengan wajah datar. Luhan memicingkan mata tak suka.

"Apa maks—"

"Kau menginginkan mereka tetap berada dilingkaranmu sementara kau sendiri bersikap seolah tidak butuh? Meskipun aku tidak mengenal mereka, aku tahu mereka telah menceritakan banyak hal tentang diri mereka kepadamu, dan suka tidak suka, mereka mengharapkan hal yang sama darimu, Luhan. Jangan egois." Kata Chaerin. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa Chaerin mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan yang Kai katakan?

Luhan menatap Chaerin. "Aku baru saja mengenal mereka dan aku harus memberitahu semua hal pada mereka? Semua hal yang aku alami, begitu? Kenapa terdengar sangat naif?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek. Chaerin melembutkan pandangannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Sahabat bukan orang yang paling lama bersamamu; tapi mereka yang tulus kepadamu. Kau mungkin enggan mengatakannya, tapi kau sendiri sudah menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatmu; terlihat dari dirimu yang tidak nyaman saat mereka sedikit menjauh. Kau tidak bisa memilih siapa yang kau inginkan menjadi sahabat dan menolak seseorang untuk tidak menjadi sahabatmu." Kata Chaerin. "Sahabat; beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu. Bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan?"

Mata Luhan bergerak gelisah.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat, kau harus tahu saat bersama sahabat kau tidak akan mengenal waktu. Memangnya kau peduli dengan siang atau malam saat bersamaku dulu di lintasan? Kurasa tidak." Chaerin menambahkan candaan di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Luhan mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Ya, kau benar." Katanya pelan. Chaerin tersenyum lebar, sahabatnya ini sedikit banyak berubah, lebih mudah untuk diberitahu ketimbang dulu. Semua hal yang terjadi memang menuntutnya untuk lebih dewasa.

"Bersikap terbuka bukan berarti kau harus membongkar semua hal yang ada pada dirimu, Lu. Kedepannya, beberapa hal akan menemukan waktunya yang tepat. Jadi berhenti bersikap menyebalkan!"

Luhan tertawa. "Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Putri."

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku Tuan Putri aku yang akan menyumpalmu dengan piring! Dasar sialan, kau."

"Iya-iya, ah, kau mau ke rumahku? Mom ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?! Aku sungguh rindu masakan Aunty!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku minta maaf."

Tiga orang dengan tiga kesibukan berbeda langsung menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Luhan merutuk dalam hati, benar-benar bukan gayanya bersikap canggung seperti ini.

"Aku tahu aku sangat menyebalkan dan aku membuat kalian kecewa." Lanjutnya lagi, sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Canggung, atmosfer itu kentara sekali. Dan Luhan tak mempunyai kalimat lain barang sepotong untuk melanjutkannya.

"Bisakah kalian mengatakan sesuatu daripada diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu?!" Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan nada menyebalkannya keluar begitu saja. Tak dinyana mereka bertiga tertawa keras. Kelas yang kosong membuat tawa itu menggema dan terdengar lebih dari seharusnya.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Aku sungguh tidak percaya." Kata Kai disela-sela tawanya.

Luhan mendatarkan pandangannya dan seketika ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah seseorang sudah menahan tangannya. Ia membalik ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya, dan Luhan berdebar. Tangan Sehun menyeret Luhan untuk kembali ke bangkunya dan Luhan hanya memberikan tatapan datar nan sinis, seperti biasanya.

"Jangan dengarkan Kai, oke?" kata Sehun. Mereka bertiga mengerubungi Luhan, dengan Sehun dan Kai yang berdiri dan Seolhyun yang mendekatkan kursi bangku mereka.

"Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?" kata Luhan melihat ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan raut wajah sumringah dan senyuman lebar. Sesungguhnya Luhan merasakan hatinya lega dan bahagia, tapi, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Luhan sudah terbanting dengan mengucapkan kata maaf dan lanjutannya dengan gaya yang benar-benar bukan dirinya.

"Kami juga minta maaf. Kami sepertinya terlalu memaksamu; kami tahu kau bukan orang yang terbuka pada orang baru." Kata Seolhyun sambil memeluk Luhan dari samping. Luhan tersenyum tipis, teramat tipis sampai hanya Sehun yang menyadarinya. "Aku tidak masalah jika kau memang belum ingin memberitahu kami tentangmu; aku yakin kau akan mengatakannya saat kau merasa semuanya sudah tepat. Lupakan semuanya dan jadilah Luhan yang seperti biasanya." Lanjut Seolhyun.

"Sebenarnya agak menggelikan mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat itu, benar-benar bukan Luhan." Kai memberikan seringaian menyebalkan pada saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku menyimpan dendam pada tawa kalian tadi." Kata Luhan menusuk. Matanya memicing tajam kearah Kai yang malah tertawa kembali.

"Kami senang kau mau menerima kami." Kata Kai tulus.

"Hmm…" Luhan menanggapi seperti biasanya.

"Dan Luhan, sepertinya sekarang harus kau yang menemaniku ke klub basket." Kata Sehun. Luhan menautkan alisnya, bertanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari jauh-jauh hari Jaehyun dan anak-anak kelas 2 meminta kau datang dan melihat latihan mereka, tapi yah, melihat kebelakang, rasanya kami ragu." Kata Kai sambil mengaruk tengkuknya canggung. Luhan mendecih.

"Jadi, mau pergi?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan mengangguk kalem.

"Ya."

Mereka beriringan keluar dari kelas itu dengan Luhan yang sedikit di belakang Sehun. Diam-diam, dua orang yang masih di kelas melihat mereka dengan tatapan lembut. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa mereka sangat enak dipandang?" gumam Seolhyun dengan wajah terlena. Kai menggeleng refleks, interpretasi bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama. Kau tahu, Sehun mempunyai tatapan lain saat ia memandang Luhan." Sambung Kai. Seolhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan jurnal ini!" Tiba-tiba Seolhyun melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Kai. Kai menghela nafas.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Kai, "kenapa kau mau-mau saja mengurusi hal ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Song Saem terlalu menyayangiku sepertinya." Keluh Seolhyun. Kaipun berbalik dan meraih pulpen yang dipegang Seolhyun, menggantikan sahabatnya itu untuk melanjutkan menulis jurnal kelas. Sambil sesekali mengumpat 'kenapa banyak sekali kegiatan yang harus ditulis?'.

"Luhan kau sudah—eh, dimana dia?"

Seolhyun dan Kai menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Seolhyun melambaikan tangannya semangat dan Kai menyunggingkan senyum antusiasnya begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. "Kyungsoo masuklah!" kata Seolhyun semangat. Kalau kau mau tahu, Seolhyun begitu menyukai Kyungsoo, dirinya sebagai anak tunggal merasa begitu mendamba seorang adik menggemaskan macam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masuk dengan senyuman tipis kemudian duduk di bangku Luhan setelah meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan klub basket bersama Sehun." Jawab Kai, ia mengabaikan jurnalnya dan malah memandang penuh atensi kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ragu.

"Bersama Sehun Sunbae?" katanya sangsi. "Kalian sudah baikan?"

Seolhyun dan Kai terhenyak, kehilangan senyuman mereka dalam sekejap. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung salah tingkah. "M-maksudku … akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Luhan seperti menjaga jarak dengan kalian dan yah—astaga apa yang aku katakan…" Kyungsoo merutuk dengan nada mengecil.

"Kami yang sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Luhan, sebenarnya." Kata Seolhyun.

"Kami hanya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan Luhan…" lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Kakakku bukan orang terbuka yang bisa memberitahukan segala tentang dirinya pada siapapun, bahkan padaku saja dia masih sering menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku harap kalian tidak menyerah untuk bersamanya, Luhan sedikit banyak berubah setelah mengenal kalian. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dan membuatnya lebih sering tersenyum kepadaku." Kata Kyungsoo.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan gelisah. "Bukan karena bertemu dengan teman lamanya dan Hangang?" tanyanya ragu. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan Kai bersumpah dia tak pernah melihat tawa seindah itu.

 _Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta…_

"Maksudmu Chaerin Eonnie? Tidak tidak, meskipun Luhan bisa tertawa didepannya, bukan berarti Luhan juga bisa tertawa didepanku. Luhan yang di Hangang dan Luhan yang bersamaku dan kalian adalah dua orang berbeda." Kata Kyungsoo, dengan senyuman kecil di belah bibir _kissable_ nya.

"Luhan tidak mempunyai teman baik di sisinya yang ini, selama di Kanada ia kerap sendiri karena Chaerin Eonnie sendiri berbeda sekolah dengan kami dulu. Dia hanya pergi denganku."

"Kami mengerti, terimakasih, Kyungsoo-ya…" kata Seolhyun dengan senyuman lega. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah sebentar, kau memanggil teman Luhan dengan sebutan eonnie tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya pada Luhan?" tanya Kai melenceng. Kyungsoo menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak melengkung terlalu lebar.

"Percayakah jika aku mengatakan Luhan akan berguling-guling geli saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eonnie?"

"Oh astaga, aku ingin melihatnya."

Sementara itu, disisi lain, lebih tepatnya di lapangan basket indoor sekolah, Luhan dan Sehun berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan mata fokus melihat bagaimana pertandingan latihan itu berjalan. Sebenarnya, hanya Luhan yang serius dengan kegiatan di lapangan yang berisik dengan suara-suara decitan sepatu kets, pantulan bola, dan teriakan komando dari beberapa orang anak. Sehun sedari tadi diam-diam mengamati Luhan, posisinya yang berada sedikit di belakang Luhan cukup membantunya.

"Bagamana menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan menoleh dengan kenyitan dahi tipis.

"Bagaimana apanya? Permainan mereka?" Luhan balik bertanya dan membuat Sehun harus menggigit bibir dalamnya agar tidak kelepasan mencubit pipi pemilik ekspresi yang terlihat menggemaskan itu sekarang.

"Hmm, iya." Sehun menahan nada gemasnya.

"Mereka bagus _,_ mereka hanya perlu meningkatkan ketahanan mereka saja. Mereka kehilangan cukup banyak keefektifan di putaran kedua; kurasa itu akan menjadi masalah karena tim ini akan bertanding dua putaran cukup banyak diawal turnamen." Katanya. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Dan Luhan, kenapa kau menolak permintaan mereka menjadi pelatih mereka tadi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas pelan, tadi, tepat setelah Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di ruang klub basket ia sudah diberi sambutan "Luhan Sunbae jadilah pelatih kami!" dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan terkejut setengah mati dan berakhir meneriaki mereka dengan keras. Itu pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan jantungnya seperti merosot ke lantai. Dan itu tidak enak, dan mengerikan sebenarnya. Ia masih ingat sensasinya sampai sekarang.

"Permintaan konyol." Dengusnya pelan mengingat itu.

"Aku butuh alasannya, Luhan."

"Aku angkatan tiga, tidak bisa melatih mereka dengan intens. Pelatih mereka sekarang lebih tahu seperti apa jalannya turnamen di sini daripada aku. Dan lagi, jika aku melatih mereka aku akan merusak ritme permainan basket tim ini; ritmeku berbeda dengan mereka." Kata Luhan menjelaskan dengan tatapan tetap fokus ke pertandingan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia bisa menebak seperti apa ritme permainan Luhan saat berada di lapangan basket; ranggas dan keras.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk memberikan mereka beberapa hal." Kata Luhan sambil menoleh ke Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Sehun.

"Dan Sehun…" Sehun menoleh ke Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ya?"

Luhan terdiam. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia memanggil nama Sehun tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan namun saat Sehun sudah memberikan atensi ia kehilangan kalimat begitu saja. Pada akhirnya Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan Luhan berusaha tidak peduli.

"Katakan saj—"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong dengan suara peluit yang menggema. Kuarter terakhir putaran kedua itu selesai dan mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan mendekat kearah Luhan dan Sehun. Jaehyun berjalan paling depan dengan langkah cepat, tidak mempedulikan keringatnya yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan nafasnya yang masih memburu ia langsung memberondong Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Sunbae?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mendapat kalimat itu lagi. Sehun saja."

Jaehyun menatap tak terima namun ia hanya diam, ia cukup menghormati senior dinginnya ini—setelah dipermalukan di lapangan basket. Iapun menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah menyeringai tipis dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bagaimana, Sehun Sunbae?" katanya tak rela.

"Luhan bilang kalian cukup baik, hanya saja ketahanan kalian perlu di tingkatkan. Kalian akan sering memainkan dua pertandingan diawal turnamen dan kalian akan hancur jika tetap kehilangan fokus seperti tadi." Kata Sehun mengulangi apa yang Luhan katakan padanya. Luhan mengangguk tak peduli. Jaehyun mencerna itu bak-baik dan teman-temannya bergumam membenarkan.

"Khusus untukmu, Jae; _defense_ mu sedikit goyah saat kau berhadapan dengan lawan yang lebih tinggi darimu. Kau harus banyak bermain dengan Johnny." Tambah Luhan.

"Ya, Sunbae!" Sehun mencibir tatapan berbinar dari kapten tim basket Hwarang itu.

"Perkuat serangan, kemampuan kalian masih jauh dibawah serangan timku." Kata Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan. Jaehyun mendengus.

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaehyun, terlihat seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu disana dan benar, Luhan membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaehyun. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tak terima Sehun dan Jaehyun yang membeku.

"Kalahkan si Sombong itu, aku yakin kau bisa lebih hebat darinya." Kata Luhan dan setelah itu menjauh. Jaehyun tersenyum idiot selama beberapa detik sebelum memberi seringaian penuh kemenangan pada Sehun.

"Ya, Sunbae. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Kata Luhan sebelum menarik lengan Sehun bersamanya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang ia terima.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mendesak saat mereka sudah berjalan di koridor. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, ia hanya iseng, jujur, walaupun diselipi sesuatu yang hanya akan ia simpan dalam hati, sebenarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sehun mendengus. "Jaehyun menyeringai dan itu bukan 'bukan apa-apa'."

"Berkacalah, berapa banyak kau menyeringai padanya." Kata Luhan acuh dan Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya yang berubah menjadi gemas. Entahlah, kenapa sekarang nada datar Luhan terdengar sangat menggemaskan di telinganya? Apa pendengarannya mengalami gangguan?

"Luhaaan…"

"Apa?! Aku ingin cepat pulang! Kyungsoo sudah menungguku dan aku tidak mau ia berlama-lama dengan Kai!" katanya kesal dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan senyuman sebelum mengejar langkah cepat Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu saja, Luhan tengah menghalau rona merah muda tipis bodoh yang tanpa alasan muncul ke pipinya. Di pendengarannya Sehun terdengar seperti pemuda yang merajuk karena cemburu gadisnya menaruh perhatian ke pemuda lain seperti di drama-drama bodoh yang sering Kyungsoo tonton bersama Mommy mereka.

 _Menyebalkan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan lantas menutup layar laptopnya. Ia menyadarkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas perlahan, tak dapat ia pungkiri setelah sekian lama tidak menyentuh hal yang sama membuatnya sedikit mudah lelah. Ia butuh membiasakan diri. Dulu, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa sastra yang merangkap sebagai editor _freelance_ di salah satu perusahaan penerbit yang cukup besar. Ya, itu sebelum banyak hal terjadi dan membuatnya harus pindah ke Kanada bersama Kris diumurnya yang masih sangat belia. Kini ia kembali melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan itu dan syukurlah, _supervisor_ disana masih sama seperti dulu dan lelaki paruh baya itu cukup senang Baekhyun kembali, setelah belasan tahun terlewati. Meskipun untuk mendapatkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang cukup membuatnya sedikit kesulitan, namun tak apa, ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Chanyeol cukup membantunya.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki orang tua, ia menghabiskan hidupnya di panti asuhan dan tak memiliki keinginan untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tuanya; ibu asuhnya memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup. Ia gadis yang bisa dibilang genius, diusia 17 ia sudah menginjak bangku kuliah semester 2 berkat beasiswa akselerasi yang ia terima. Semuanya terasa membahagiakan, terlebih ada Chanyeol, lelaki muda yang sering sekali mengunjunginya di panti dan menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka bisa mengendarai sepeda untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, dan juga dengan mantan suaminya.

Ia berhenti mengulang itu semua saat pikirannya mulai kurang ajar dengan memutar kilasan masa lalunya. Ia berniat membawa laptopnya ke kamar sebelum ia melihat putri sulungnya berjalan kearahnya dengan sebelah lengan memeluk toples berisikan camilan, mulut yang menggigit pinggiran kotak jus buah dan tangannya yang satu menenteng dua buah buku dan sebuah pensil.

Luhan terlihat terkejut dan tubuhnya sudah berniat berbalik sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingin mengerjakan tugasmu disini? Duduklah, sayang." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis dan Luhan bergerak kaku duduk disampingnya. Di ruang tengah ini hanya ada satu sofa panjang, satu meja kaca dan juga sebuah televisi plasma lebar di dinding seberang, dan tentu saja dimana Luhan akan duduk selain disamping Baekhyun, mommynya?

Luhan meletakkan barang bawaannya dengan pelan dan langsung berfokus untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, kata sastra terpampang di sampul bukunya itu.

"Tumben kau tidak mengerjakannya di kamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Aku butuh atmosfer lain untuk mengerjakan ini." Jawab Luhan singkat, tangannya bergerak gelisah dan sedari tadi tak ada satupun kalimat yang tertulis di buku tulisnya.

Baekhyun bukan tidak melihat ketidaknyamanan yang putri sulungnya tunjukkan, hanya saja ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tetap disana. Mereka jauh dan makin jauh belakangan ini.

"Kau kesulitan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan menggeleng cepat meskipun sebenarnya ia kesulitan, sastra Korea bukan hal mudah baginya, dan selalu bukan hal mudah sejak dulu. Ia lahir di Kanada dan jangan tanya kenapa meskipun sehari-hari keluarganya lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Jangan berbohong sayang." Baekhyun mengambil buku milik Luhan dan membacanya dengan sebuah senyuman, ia melirik Luhan yang bergerak gelisah.

"Syair _Sijo_ * dan kau bilang tidak kesulitan?" katanya setengah geli, namun diam-diam rasa sesak menelusup kedalam dadanya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai, Mommy akan membantumu. Catat apa yang Mom katakan." Baekhyun menarik nafas tanpa suara.

Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya dan mulai membaca sastra klasik yang berasal dari periode _Choson_ itu.

 _"_ _I will break the back._

 _Of this long, midwinter night,_

 _Folding it double,_

 _Cold beneath my spring quilt,_

 _That I may draw out_

 _The night, should my love return._

 _Do not broast of your speed,_

 _O blue-green steam running by the hills:_

 _You can reaturn no more._

 _Why not stay here dan rest,_

 _When moonlight stuffs the empty hills?_

 _Mountains are steadfast but the mountain streams._

 _Go by, go by._

 _And yesterdays are like the rushing streams,_

 _They fly, they fly_

 _And the great heroes, famous for a day,_

 _They die, they die_

 _Blue mountains speak of my desire,_

 _Green waters reflects my lover's love:_

 _The mountains unchanging,_

 _The water flowing by._

 _Sometimes it seems the waters cannot forget me,_

 _They part in tears, regretting, running away**"_

Baekhyun menerjemahkannya kedalam bahasa Inggirs karena ia tahu, Luhan bukan gadis yang mau bersusah payah berpikir keras tentang syair-syair klasik yang akan memeras otaknya. Dan dengan mengubahkan kedalam bahasa yang sangat Luhan kuasai, itu akan memudahkannya.

"Kau akan lebih mudah memahaminya dan mengulasnya." Katanya mengakhiri sembari meletakan buku itu kembali ke hadapan Luhan.

"Hmm, _thanks_ , Mom." Gumam Luhan tanpa mau menoleh kearahnya. Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis, ia hendak bangkit dengan membawa laptopnya sebelum sebuah keinginan yang sudah sangat lama ia pendam muncul ke permukaan dan membuat Baekhyun nyaris mual karena merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya.

"Luhan, boleh Mom memelukmu?" katanya pelan dan tak sampai beberapa detik ia merasakan tubuhnya ditubruk lumayan keras sampai membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dadanya dan memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menunduk dan mencium puncak kepala putrinya dan menghirup aromanya perlahan. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau mendapatkan banyak teman baik disana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut pirang Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk di pelukannya. "Ya, kurasa… Kim Jongin—Kai, Bae Seolhyun, dan Oh Sehun." Katanya, dengan seulas senyum tipis saat mengucapkan nama terakhir.

"Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya, mereka teramat baik padaku. Mereka banyak membantuku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hangang?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Luhan menegang, juga tangannya yang memegang erat pinggir blus yang ia kenakan.

"Mom… Tahu itu?" Lirihnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan Chaerin dan kau yang sering keluar malam; bagaimana seorang Ibu tidak mengetahuinya? Mom tak akan melarangmu, Luhan, tapi berjanjilah akan baik-baik saja dan tidak membuat Mom dan Kyungsoo khawatir. Kau tahu adikmu sangat sensitif dengan hal ini kan?" Katanya menenangkan. Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk pelan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati momen yang sangat keduanya rindukan ini; ini adalah kali pertama Luhan memeluknya sejak kepindahan mereka ke Korea, juga kali pertama mereka mengobrol cukup intens sebagai sepasang ibu dan anak. Luhan yang diam-diam menyalurkan perasaan rindunya dan Baekhyun yang sekarang memikirkan satu nama di kepalanya. Nama yang terlintas begitu saja saat membaca syair yang menjadi tugas Luhan tadi.

"Luhan, apa kau ingat dengan sahabat Mom yang Mom ceritakan?" tanyanya.

"Park Chan Yeol?"

"Ya… Dia ingin bertemu dengan kalian." Katanya.

"Mom sering bertemu dengan sahabat Mom itu?" Baekhyun berusaha baik-baik saja saat mendengar nada tak nyaman yang dilontarkan Luhan padanya.

"Ya, cukup sering. Dia juga membantu Mom mendapat pekerjaan."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Mungkin … akhir pekan nanti?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan di rumah."

Setelah itu, mereka kembali terdiam.

"Mom," Luhan memanggilnya sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka, gadis berambut pirang itu menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Tabungan kita masih sangat cukup dan aku tak mau…" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lupakan," ia melirih, "aku ke kamar." Luhan mengecup pipinya sekilas dan naik ke kamarnya membawa kembali barang-barangnya.

Entah Baekhyun harus tersenyum atau tidak sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih berkutat dengan segala macam tugasnya yang tiba-tiba menumpuk tak tahu waktu dan layar komputernya yang menampilkan beberapa laman website referensi saat Kyungsoo muncul dari celah pintunya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Luhan… Mommy memintamu turun, Chanyeol Ahjussi sudah datang." Kata adiknya itu. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, tiba-tiba dadanya dipenuhi rasa tidak nyaman dan gugup yang membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengubah komputernya ke mode _sleep_ dan sedikit membereskan pekerjaannya sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Tangannya bergerak merapikan kaos kebesaran lengan panjang dan jeans hitam yang ia pakai. Untuk rambut, ia mengabaikan cepolannya yang sudah tak terlalu rapi.

"Kurasa dia pria yang baik." Kata Kyungsoo saat menuruni tangga dan Luhan hanya menggumam, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

Luhan membayangkan seperti apa rupa asli sahabat Mommynya yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui lewat foto digital. Mata yang bulat, rambut tebal berwarna hitam, bentuk telinga yang mengingatkan Luhan pada makhluk fiktif elf, serta senyuman lebar. Kira-kira seperti itulah bayangan yang dapat Luhan tangkap dari foto digital itu.

"Ah, Luhan… Beri salam pada Chanyeol Ahjussi." Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada di ruang tamu dan mendapati semua pasang mata menatapnya. Luhan memberikan atensi penuh pada satu-satunya laki-laki disana.

Semua yang ada dibayangan Luhan benar, kecuali tentang rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna cokelat pekat, tinggi badannya yang sepertinya mencapai 180 lebih—terlihat dari kakinya yang panjang—dan juga senyuman yang terlihat begitu teduh, kata dewasa dapat Luhan sematkan untuknya. Luhan membungkukkan badannya kaku.

"Aku Luhan… Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya, Luhan. Aku Park Chan Yeol."

Suasana canggung mengudara begitu saja. "A-ah… Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah ambilkan minuman dan camilan di dalam?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan sesaat itu dan Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke dapur sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

 **.**

Luhan kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya, tanpa komputer dan kamarnya karena sekarang ia berada di teras samping, dekat dengan ruang tengah yang kini riuh rendah dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol. Mereka pindah kesana dan Luhan merasa tak sopan jika mengurung diri di kamar. Sebenarnya ia tak peduli, tapi ini Korea dan ia cukup tahu diri, jadi ia hanya membawa buku tugasnya dan sebuah pulpen saja dan mengerjakannya disini.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan? Pekerjaan rumah?"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara berat yang begitu dekat itu, ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan menemukan teman Mommynya itu berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Hanya membuat ulasan masalah sosial saja." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Dan itu tulisan tangan? Aku tidak tahu masih ada guru yang menyuruh muridnya membuat tangannya ngilu." Luhan tersenyum tipis, sedikit kaku. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Luhan mengangguk dan Chanyeol duduk tepat di samping Luhan.

"Kau nyaman tinggal disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ringan, sementara Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang agak sensitif itu.

"Dimana Mom merasa ini rumahnya, maka aku akan berusaha menyamankan diri." Jawabnya setengah tulus, karena bagaimanapun ia merindukan rumahnya nan jauh disana. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat matanya hampir basah.

"Aku terakhir kali melihat wajahmu hampir 7 tahun lalu—lewat foto yang Mommymu kirimkan. Dulu kau masih kecil dan aku masih teringat dengan senyummu yang sangat lebar, tubuhmu terlihat tenggelam dalam kaos basket kebesaran yang kau kenakan di foto itu." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada bahagia, Luhan menemukan sesuatu disana dan ia belum bisa mengartikannya sebagai apa sekarang. Terlebih mengetahui Chanyeol sangat mengingat detail foto yang bahkan tak ia ketahui adanya.

"Aku suka bermain basket." Kata Luhan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang sudah terusun di otaknya sejak tadi.

"Kapan-kapan bermainlah denganku, Luhan. Kau harus tahu dulu aku seorang _MVP_." Kata Chanyeol jenaka dan Luhan tersenyum tertahan, ternyata benar kalau lelaki dewasa disampingnya ini cukup narsis, seperti apa yang pernah Mommynya katakan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh didalam dadanya melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu teduh padanya. Pandangan yang terasa familiar namun sedikit berbeda.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia bisa tersenyum, dengan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tahu benar, ketika Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, itu berarti sebuah masalah terjadi dan tentu itu bukan hal yang baik. Namun, disamping itu, ia tak dapat mengelak, ia merasakan sudut hatinya berteriak senang. Perasaan yang belasan tahun sudah ia pendam, muncul begitu saja ke permukaan tanpa bisa ia cegah. Baekhyun, yang dulunya seorang gadis ceria yang tak henti berbicara didepannya, telah berubah menjadi sesosok wanita dewasa yang selalu mengulas senyum menyejukkan.

Mungkin binar matanya tak sehidup dahulu, tapi Chanyeol tetap bisa menemukannya; Baekhyun yang ia cintai.

Bohong jika ia katakan ia tak pernah dekat dengan seorang wanitapun, ada beberapa saat dimana ia merasakan hidupnya tak pantas ia habiskan untuk menunggu seseorang yang entah akan datang atau tidak, namun pada akhirnya, di satu titik, ia akan menyerah. Hubungannya dengan beberapa wanita kandas karena ia tak bisa menghilangkan kenangan tentang Baekhyun. Karena diatas semuanya, ada hal yag begitu mengganjal hatinya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun meninggalkannya ke Negeri Paman Sam.

Ia tak pernah mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, tak pernah sekalipun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan, ia melemparkan begitu saja pensil yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menggambari kertas proyeknya. Pekerjaannya menjadi sedikit berantakan, sejujurnya. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Baekhyun dan kedua putrinya; Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan melangkah mendekati jendela besar disisi kiri belakangnya yang menampakkan pemandangan Kota Seoul sore yang terlihat kecil diatas ketinggian lantai 20 apartemennya ini. Matanya memandang ke jalan yang bisa membawanya ke kediaman Baekhyun, menyipitkan matanya berharap ia bisa melihatnya barang sedikit.

Mungkin disana, keluarga kecil itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Dengan Baekhyun yang menghadap kompor dengan balutan apron, Kyungsoo yang menyusun tatanan meja dan … Luhan yang berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba dalam hati ia menyebutkan nama putri sulung Baekhyun itu. Ia begitu takjub saat pertama kalinya melihat figur Luhan setelah 7 tahun ia habiskan memandangi foto Luhan kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, memiliki potongan wajah seperti Ibunya dan mewarisi kontur mata Ayahnya.

Ia begitu terkejut saat Baekhyun menceritakan perihal Luhan dan segala sisi kehidupannya yang lain. Ia tak menyangka, gadis itu memiliki sisi lain yang begitu ekstrem. Ia masih ingat, betapa hancur Baekhyun saat menceritakan itu semua; bagaimana Luhan berubah, bagaimana Luhan menerima caci maki, dan bagaimana Luhan tersakiti dengan begitu buruk. Baekhyun menangis sesunggukan dan berulang-ulang mengatakan tentang dirinya yang tak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik.

Tidak, tidak ada seorang Ibu yang gagal mendidik anaknya. Keadaanlah yang membuat semuanya berjalan tidak semulus apa yang menjadi bayangan. Ya, keadaan juga lah yang membuat Baekhyun meninggalkannya tanpa patah kata perpisahan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan air mata, saat kenangan lama mulai menyeruak ke permukaan; kenapa ia banyak mengenang akhir-akhir ini?

Kembali ke belasan tahun yang lalu. Dimulai saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menjalin persahabatan yang begitu dekat.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, rumah Chanyeol yang tak begitu jauh dari panti asuhan tempat Baekhyun tinggal serta lapangan basket yang berada disampingnya cukup untuk membuatnya tertarik pada seorang gadis yang mempunyai mata sipit yang menggemaskan yang berlarian tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain basket asal-asalan kala itu.

Berkenalan bak anak kecil lainnya, dan mereka menjalin persahabatan. Chanyeol mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya begitu menyayanginya dan membuatnya ingin berbagi itu kepada Baekhyun; ia sering mengajak Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Chanyeol lebih tua 2 tahun dan itu menjadikannya terlihat bak kakak yang teramat menyayangi adik perempuannya yang manis.

Banyak hal menakjubkan yang mereka lewati bersama, dan itu semua membuat perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat dan kakak lelaki tumbuh dengan baik dari dalam hatinya. Ada perasaan semacam enggan membagi senyuman manis Baekhyun kepada orang lain, tidak membiarkan orang lain menolong Baekhyun atau bahkan membuat gadis bermata sipit itu tersenyum dan tertawa; Chanyeol ingin menyimpan itu untuknya sendiri.

Namun seperti kisah-kisah klise lain, tak semudah itu membiarkan Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya begitu saja. Chanyeol membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, seolah ia hanya sekadar sahabat dan kakak laki-laki, meskipun itu akan membuatnya menelan pil pahit suatu saat nanti. Chanyeol merasakan semuanya menjadi mulai tidak nyaman ketika Baekhyun menerima beasiswa akselerasinya, membuatnya masuk kuliah di tahun yang sama dan menjadi teman seangkatan. Bukan ia tak bahagia, hanya saja, ia menakutkan suatu hal yang belum ia ketahui saat itu. Baekhyun masih sangat belia, dan menurutnya buan tempatnya yang tepat berada di lingkup lingkungan yang tak bisa menjamin.

Dan pil pahit itu ia telan, disaat mereka baru menginjak semester 2 di bangku perkuliahan mereka; Baekhyun di jurusan sastra Korea dan ia di jurusan teknik arsitektur; dimana ia menemukan Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang ia rasakan, untuk orang lain. Orang yang menjadi ayah dari kedua putri Baekhyun, Kris Wu. Pemuda blasteran China Kanada yang bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat seminar universtas.

Chanyeol tahu Kris bukan lelaki yang baik untuk Baekhyun, sekali lagi, untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu polos untuk ukuran pemuda menginjak dewasa yang mantan kekasihnya mungkin menyentuh puluhan. Baekhyun tidak mengenal pesta—selain pesta ulang tahun dan pesta kelulusan—dan segala hal bersangkutan yang selalu berusaha Chanyeol jauhkan dari Baekhyun. Namun, gadis belia yang jatuh cinta bukan manusia yang mudah dinasehati dan dihentikan. Baekhyun marah padanya saat ia ingatkan dengan halus dan berakhir dengan gadis itu mendiaminya selama seminggu, dan Chanyeol tidak hidup dengan benar tanpa Baekhyun; iapun meminta maaf dan membiarkannya.

Chanyeol masih ingat benar, malam itu hujan deras dan Baekhyun mengabari ia tengah bersama Kris—entah dimana karena Baekhyun tak menyebutkan tempat, meninggalkannya yang khawatir setengah mati dengan mata terpancang pada pesan Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau malam itu ia akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol, sesuai dengan janjinya dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Yura. Chanyeol menunggu sampai lewat tengah malam. Ia sudah sangat geram ingin membanting ponselnya kalau ia tak ingat benda itu sangat ia butuhkan demi Baekhyun. Firasatnya berkata buruk dan gelisahnya tak pergi.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya nyaris subuh dengan kondisi kacau balau. Tak mengatakan apapun selain ia ingin meminjam kamar mandi Chanyeol dan menginvasi kamar Chanyeol sendirian, dengan nada gurauan yang terdengar seperti lagu kematian untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku, membiarkan gadis yang matanya bengkak itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tahu benar. Dan ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kondisi bibir Baekhyun yang sama bengkaknya dengan mata sipitnya, bekas samar berwarna merah di beberapa lehernya; membuatnya membeku dalam tangisan.

Ia menangis tertahan didepan pintu kamarnya saat mendengar isakan pilu dari dalam kamarnya. Ia tak menanyakan apapun saat Baekhyun muncul ke hadapannya beberapa jam setelahnya. Hanya meraihnya kedalam pelukan erat, merelakan kemejanya basah air mata dan hampir sobek karena gigitan Baekhyun yang menahan tangisannnya. Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun selain isakannya saat orangtuanya juga kakaknya bertanya. Tak ada, Baekhyun hanya menangis dan menangis.

Chanyeol memacu motornya gila-gilaan ke kediaman Kris setelah Baekhyun jatuh tertidur, melayangkan pukulan telak ke rahang lelaki tinggi itu sedetik setelah empunya membuka pintu rumah, dan hampir membunuhnya saat Kris berteriak mereka melakukannya bukan ketidaksengajaan. Chanyeol hancur. Meskipun ia diberitahu keduanya mabuk karena alkohol yang mereka minum di pesta semalam, Chanyeol tetap merasakan jantungnya ditusuk berkali-kali dengan pisau berkarat lantas dicabut paksa tanpa belas kasihan. Nafasnya terasa berat dan paru-parunya serasa mengerut menyakitkan dan hancur menjadi debu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis dengan nafas tercekat dilantai rumah Kris.

Gadis yang ia cintai, yang ia jaga sepenuh hatinya, hancur dalam semalam karena ia tak bisa mengerasinya agar tak melewati garis batas.

Penyesalan tak terkatakan mengungkungnya terlampau erat. Ia hancur berkeping-keping, berubah menjadi lelaki bertempramen buruk. Saat ia melihat Baekhyun bergetar pilu melihat kertas kecil dengan dua garis merah, ia tertawa, tertawa keras sampai membuat Baekhyun ketakutan berlinang air mata karenanya. Ia melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pesakitan yang membuat Baekhyun lebih hancur dari sebelumnya.

"Kau terkejut sperma bajingan itu membuahkan hasil, hah? Apa yang kau harapkan? Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, bunuh saja dan buat janin lainnya lalu kau bunuh lagi. Bukankah mudah?"

Baekhyun menamparnya sampai bibirnya sobek dan meneriakinya keras sebelum pergi dari rumahnya. Baehyun harusnya tahu, betapa Chanyeol sangat kecewa dan bersedih. Baekhyun harusnya tahu betapa hancurnya ia, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain jatuh terduduk menikmati teriakan menyalahkan dari kakaknya sebelum ia ditinggal sendirian didalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan aroma Baekhyun itu.

Mereka tak bertemu sekian waktu, dan Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan pikiran jernihnya walau hanya sebagian, ia sadar tak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar, harusnya ia ada untuk Baekhyun, bukan ikut menghancurkannya.

Mereka bertemu, namun sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan permintaan maaf, juga pengakuannya untuk Baekhyun dan niatnya untuk menjadi ayah dari janin yang ada di kandungannya; Baekhyun balik menghancurkan semuanya.

"Kris akan bertanggung jawab dan aku akan ikut dia ke Kanada."

Chanyeol kehilangan kendali dan kata-kata kasar kembali keluar dari mulutnya yang tak bisa ia kontrol saat itu. Mereka berdebat hebat dan air mata sama-sama mengalir dan membasahi wajah mereka berdua.

Kalimat-kalimat yang menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya sampai sekarang, masih ia ingat dengan baik.

"Gugurkan janin itu dan semuanya selesai! Kau tidak harus pergi dan menderita karenanya!"

Dan, jawaban Baekhyun menjadi mimpi buruknya, mengingatkannya tentang dirinya yang kembali kehilangan kontrol.

"Sekalipun aku harus menderita karena kedua orangtua Kris tidak menyukai ini dan bahkan membenciku, aku rela merasakan semuanya karena aku tak ingin anak ini lahir tanpa ayah! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya tumbuh dengan rasa malu! Dia bukan sebuah kesalahan! Aku tak peduli aku harus menderita demi anakku! Tidak sekalipun! Jika aku harus menerima hinaan demi anakku, aku rela! Dan jangan pernah katakan kalimat menyakitkan itu! Anakku bukan kesalahan dan dia pantas hidup!"

Baekhyun mungkin hanya gadis belia belasan tahun, tapi ia tahu benar, tak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengambil kehidupan yang tumbuh didalam kandungannya. Tidak seorangpun.

Baekhyun pergi, tanpa salam perpisahan.

Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ia menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelumnya, sekalipun senyumannya tidak setulus dulu. Empat tahun setelahnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Baekhyun lewat surel; ia tak bisa menahan diri bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Dan ia tak bisa tidak terkejut, Baekhyun membalasnya, dengan ramah. Seolah tak ada masalah besar di masa lalu mereka. Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti, mereka telah dewasa dan tentunya mereka tak bisa tenggelam dalam sakit hati dan terus membenci, hati mereka membaik seiring berjalannya waktu meskipun setitik luka masih tertinggal dan berdenyut disaat-saat tertentu.

Ia mendapatkan banyak cerita dari surel-surel yang Baekhyun kirimkan setiap minggunya di malam hari menjelang dini hari, beserta foto-foto kedua putri kecilnya. Sesungguhnya, ia terkejut saat tahu Baekhyun sudah memiliki putri kedua, dan perasaan sedih bercampur jadi satu dengan kebahagiaannya; ia berpikir Baekhyun sudah bahagia disana dan semuanya telah membaik.

Namun, di tahun ke 6, Baekhyun berhenti membalas surelnya. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang terlintas di pikirannya; siapa suami yang menginjinkan istrinya menjalin komunikasi dengan seseorang yang diketahui menyimpan rasa padanya, sekalipun Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu? Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, berusaha tidak apa-apa dan mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun.

Dan entah mengapa, itu menjadi sedikit lebih berat. Tak jarang ia membuka surel-surel lama Baekhyun saat kerinduannya tak bisa dibendung.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan.

"Baekhyun-ah… Bisakah aku menyelesaikannya mulai sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lulu!"

Yang dipanggil hampir tersedak jus yang ia minum ketika satu-satunya pemilik suara yang berani mengejutkannya terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Ia sedang berada didalam kamar dan sibuk dengan apa-apa yang harus yang ia urus demi membawa Bambinya kesini. Kenapa Mommynya tidak menyuruh Chaerin menunggu dibawah? Oh, jangan bilang kalau lupa kalau Chaerin adalah pemegang prinsip "milikku milik Luhan, milik Luhan milikku" yang tak terbantah dibeberapa hal.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan normal dan tidak membuatku hampir tersedak, huh?" Luhan berkata pelan namun diiringi desisan kesal. Chaerin yang baru masuk tersenyum lebar.

"Apapunlah! Kau tahu? Aku baru saja dapat informasi tentang turnamennya!"

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Turnamen apa?" tanyanya. Chaerin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa aku pernah berkata tentang Thunder yang membawa kami turnamen ke luar negeri tiap liburan musim panas?"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan antusiasme melingkupi dirinya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau hanya rumor—Thunder sangat baik memberi kejutan, kurasa turnamen selanjutnya adalah di Jerman, Nurburgring Nordschleife." Chaerin menyeringai lebar dan Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. Ia mengabaikan komputernya yang menyala dan memberikan tatapan jahil pada Chaerin.

"Thunder sangat kaya. Tapi, aku penasaran, apakah ayah dari Tuan Putri Lee ini akan mengijinkan putri semata wayangnya pergi kesana dan memacu mobil gila-gilaan?" katanya jenaka dan membuat Chaerin mendengus.

"Tuan Putri selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan!" katanya sebal dengan mata memicing. "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, apakah Baek Aunty akan mengijinkanmu." Chaerin mengubah nada suaranya menjadi serius dan itu membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa Mom akan mengijinkanku, namun entahlah… Aku akan membujuknya tentu saja, masih banyak waktu, kurasa…" Katanya sembari memalingkan wajah kearah lain agar Chaerin tidak melihat ekspresinya yang sedikit tak terbaca itu.

Chaerin tersenyum. "Aku bisa menjamin keselamatanmu pada Baek Aunty, Lu. Aku janji."

"Ya… Tentu saja."

"Ah! Ini masih awal bulan April dan tanggal 12 nanti Sehunmu ulang tahun dan 8 hari setelahnya giliranmu, pastikan kau mengutamakan yang ini dulu, oke?"

Luhan mendengus kesal, sekalipun pipinya sedikit menghangat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut untuk tanggal 12 itu?" katanya sebal dan Chaerin menaik turunkan alisnya, dan itu sungguhan menyebalkan.

"Eiy, jangan mengelak. Aku tahu ada sesuatu diantara kalian—"

"Dan itu bukan apa-apa! Demi Tuhan! Bisakah kau diam?" Luhan memutuskan untuk memotong kalimat Chaerin sebelum gadis gila itu memulai hal-hal lain yang lebih parah.

Chaerin tertawa. "Baiklah. Jadi, kapan Bambi bisa kembali ke pelukanmu?" tanyanya dan membuat Luhan mendenguskan tawa pelan, kalimat Chaerin sedikit menggelikan di telinganya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Dad terlebih dulu, yah, kurasa…" Kata Luhan, dengan intonasi tak yakin.

 **.**

Luhan mengambil ponselnya tepat seletah Chaerin mengatakan bahwa ia akan turun terlebih dulu dan menemani Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di lantai bawah. Ia berniat menekan speed-dial nomor satu, namun jarinya menggantung ragu. Ia berpikir sejenak, apakah ini, baik? Ia tahu ia kurang ajar tidak menghubungi daddynya setelah hitungan bulan berlalu, hanya saja, ia masih merasakan kecewa yang begitu besar dengan perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, lagipula, ia sudah sangat merindukan pria bersenyum teduh itu.

Ia menekan speed-dial itu dan membawanya ke sebelah telinga dengan ragu. Ini sudah menjelang sore dan ia yakin daddynya sudah terbangun dan sedang sibuk dengan kopi paginya disana.

Panggilan itu tersambung setelah beberapa detik dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah menit untuk membuatnya terjawab—Luhan benar-benar menghitungnya dengan dada berdebar.

'Luhan?'

Luhan merasakan matanya basah tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan agar tak terdengar.

"Ya, Dad… Ini aku. Apa Dad sedang sibuk dengan kopi dan koran pagi?"

'Kau selalu tahu kebiasaanku, Luhan… Kenapa kau baru menghubungi Dad sekarang? Kau tidak tahu betapa Dad sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang!'

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Dad selalu mendengar kabarku dan Kyungsoo dari Mom bukan?"

'Tentu saja itu berbeda, sayang.'

Luhan meremas kaos panjang yang ia kenakan, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan sampai membuat dadanya serasa membuncah. Ia mungkin akan melupakan sejenak keinginannya meminta mobilnya dikirim kesini dan memutuskan untuk melepas rindu terlebih dahulu.

"Dad—"

'S-sebentar sayang…'

Kalimatnya terpotong dan ia mengernyit bingung, apa yang daddynya lakukan disana sampai membuatnya memotong kalimatnya seperti ini? Setahunya, sesibuk apapun daddynya, tak akan pernah mengabaikan panggilan Luhan walau itu hal sepele sekalipun.

Luhan merasakan dadanya tak nyaman saat ia mendengar suara seperti ponsel yang dibekap beserta suara-suara samar dari seberang yang tertahan. Luhan yakin mendengar kata sayang yang diucapkan daddynya dari panggilan itu, dan tentunya bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia sesak tiba-tiba saat suara gemerisik kecil dari seberang dan dilanjutkan dengan suara samar-samar anak kecil.

Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari, tanpa tahu mengapa.

"Dad…" ia melirih.

'Ya sayang? Maaf, Dad baru saja ada urusan dengan John. Apa yang ingin kau katakan sayang?'

Sejak kapan John—sekretaris daddynya—berada di rumahnya sepagi ini? Setahunya, daddynya baru akan berangkat ke kantornya setelah menginjak jam 8 pagi dan sekarang, harusnya masih jam 6 pagi disana…

Ya, setahunya…

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

*Syair _Sijo_ adalah puisi yang mewakili periode _Choson_. Didominasi oleh konfusianisme, dan biasanya bertemakan kesetiaan.

**Salah satu Syair _Sijo_ ciptaan Hwan chin-I (c.1506-1544) yang diterjemahkan oleh David R. McCann.

(Ini permintaan temanku yang freak dengan Sastra Korea, wkwkwkwkw)

 **Aku melanggar janji, aku tahu… Dan aku minta maaf. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku menunda publishing Chapter ini—dan itu semua tentang provider yang mem-blok FFn. Ugh.**

 **Terimakasih untuk** **review kemarin ya, itu sangat berarti. Dan aku menyesal aku kerap terlambat seperti ini. Untuk penggunaan kalimat berbahasa Inggris, aku menguranginya bahkan menghilangkannya, karena makin kesini aku merasa itu tidak perlu (aku malu sendiri dulu masih terbawa-bawa sampai kesulitan membuat kalimat yang tepat!)**

 **Thankseu! Untuk kekurangannya katakan saja. :)**

 **.**

 **Anne, 2016-** **02-08**


	7. Chapter 7Our Different April

(Keinginan kalian tentang Luhan yang tahu kebenarannya, ada di chapter ini.)

Chapter6_Your April, My April; Our Different April

 **.**

Ini hari kesebelas di Bulan April, dan besok adalah hari di mana Sehun akan menginjak umur kedelapanbelasnya. Bisakah kau menebak apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat-sahabat konyolnya (termasuk Kyungsoo, dan tentu, minus Luhan)?

"Lempari dengan tepung, air, dan telur!"

Itu celetuk Kai, yang mana sangat kekanakan sekali. Dan Luhan dengan penuh kerendahan hati menjawab :

"Aduk, masukkan oven, dan tunggu setengah jam! Tart Sehun siap…" —dengan nada antusias yang datar nan seperempat hati.

"Buat kejutan saja!"

Seolhyun memberi alternatif lain. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kurasa itu percuma karena Sehun sudah tahu, lihat…"

Dan ya, Sehun berdiri di daun pintu dengan tangan terlipat dan seulas senyum geli.

"Aaahhh…" Erangan kecewa dari Seolhyun dan Kai cukup menggema di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Seolhyun ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap bertahan dengan tawa tertahannya.

"Siapa yang memintamu datang kesini?" kata Kai menuduh dan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia masuk dan duduk tepat disamping Luhan.

"Luhan yang mengirimiku pesan."

Kai, Seolhyun, dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda. "Eiyy…"

Luhan mendecih, sedikit gugup. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian membuat rencana konyol untuk ulang tahun Sehun… Dan, hentikan tatapan menggelikan itu!" Luhan memalingkan wajah, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mau mendengar, sekarang nada sinis dan wajah dingin Luhan hanya angin lalu bagi mereka.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari kalian, sungguh…" Kata Sehun jujur, yah, meski seperempat hatinya—atau sepenuhnya bahkan?, menginginkan sesuatu dari seseorang yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya itu.

"Aish, tapi tidak seru jika tidak ada apapun besok!" kata Kai tak terima.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas perihal ulang tahun Sehun setelah Luhan mengatakan kalimat "Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan Sehun.". Mereka berlalu menuju halaman belakang rumah Seolhyun yang terlihat sangat hangat dengan bias cahaya senja ini. Ibu Seolhyun memberi mereka banyak camilan. Mereka duduk menyebar di beberapa bangku taman sederhana di sana. Seolhyun dan Kyungsoo bertukar pikiran tentang referensi lagu untuk latihan Klub Vokal di bangku palng ujung, serta Kai yang sibuk sendiri tak jauh dari keduanya dengan PSP milik Seolhyun—yang bisa dibilang miliknya karena Seolhyun tak pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun, dan, Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berdampingan di bangku tersisa tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, sebenarnya akan menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis saat mereka semua bersama, tiga diantaranya akan menjauh dan membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua, tapi, saat ini mereka bertiga benar-benar serius dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan kecanggungan Sehun dan Luhan yang biasanya mereka jadikan bahan olokan.

"Haruskah aku berterimakasih karena kau menggagalkan seluruh rencana konyol mereka besok?" Sehun membuka percakapan dan Luhan tersenyum tipis dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hmm… Itu akan melelahkan dan aku tidak suka menghabiskan energi." Sahut Luhan.

Setelah dua kalimat itu, canggung kembali melingkupi. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya mencari-cari bahan pembicaraan apa yang bisa ia katakan pada Luhan dan Luhan sibuk dengan degup jantung tak nyaman—yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Biasanya Luhan akan acuh dengan suasana ini, membiarkan lawan bicaranya canggung sendirian dan berhenti berbicara dengannya, namun kali ini tidak, dan kali-kali sebelumnya pun juga. Ia menginginkan percakapan lebih jauh dengan Sehun. Apapun itu, setidakpenting apapun itu; asal ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun sedikit lebih lama.

Bisa kau lihat? Luhan masih seorang gadis muda yang bisa merona dan gugup.

"Luhan, kau bahagia di sini?"

Namun bukan hal itu yang Luhan harapkan.

"Bahagia itu konteksnya luas." Kata Luhan pelan; ia masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat menurutnya.

"Secara keseluruhan saja." Sehun tidak berniat membahas hal ini, namun sampai hari ini, Luhan belum sepenuhnya terbuka terhadap apa yang ia rasakan. Ada salah satu bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan Luhan menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya atas dasar kemauan sendiri.

Tanpa sadar mata Luhan menatap kedepan, menerawang jauh. "Aku bahagia; aku menemukan hal yang belum aku tahu sebelumnya," Luhan tersenyum saat wajah Chanyeol terlintas dipikirannya, "Namun, tentu saja aku merindukan rumahku, keluarga lamaku; sekalipun itu tidak berisikan kebahagiaan sepenuhnya. Ada hal tersendiri saat kau bersama keluargamu yang lengkap." Luhan merasakan matanya sedikit basah saat mengucapkannya. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang sedikit terlupakan sebelumnya yang kini muncul ke permukaan. Pembicaraannya dengan daddynya beberapa waktu meninggalkan kejanggalan yang mengganggu.

"Luhan…" Sehun tidak bisa menahan suara ibanya, namun dengan cepat Luhan memberi gestur tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menganggap semua yang terjadi pada keluargaku adalah kesalahan Mom. Mom tidak lagi mencintai Dad dan memilih berpisah tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Aku berpikir, tidakkah Mom bisa mengalah untukku?" Ia tak menyebut nama Kyungsoo, karena ini semua tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Semua yang aku pikirkan hanya tentang, aku yang tersakiti dan Mom yang tidak mau tahu tentang itu. Di sana, hanya Dad yang bisa membelaku dengan benar saat kakek-nenekku mulai menyalahkan aku, tidak dengan Mom yang hanya akan memperumit masalah; Mom hanya diam saat ia diberi caci maki. Dan aku sungguh benci itu. Mom hanya diam saat disalahkan dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan dimataku, aku membencinya."

Luhan tetap melanjutkannya, tanpa sadar dua temannya yang lain dan juga adiknya telah berhenti dari kesibukannya dan tengah mendengarkannya dengan mata basah.

"Kelahiranku tak diharapkan," Kyungsoo mulai menangis tertahan mendengarnya, dan Luhan terus melanjutkan tanpa menyadari apapun, semua terasa mengalir begitu saja, "aku menjadi bencana untuk mereka dan semuanya menjadi sangat buruk. Aku menjadi bingung, mana rasa sakit yang harus aku rasakan terlebih dahulu, dan darimana rasa sakit ini berasal, dan darimana rasa sakit yang lain berasal; aku hampir tak bisa membedakannya. Semuanya menjadi abu-abu dan aku hanya bisa berlaku kasar. Aku menyakiti banyak orang, tapi terus menganggap aku yang paling tersakiti di sini. Aku merasa aku sangat menjijikkan, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti."

Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya, dan ia hanya bisa diam kaku saat Sehun meraihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi kemeja yang Sehun kenakan dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Sehun, dan saat itu pula ketiga lainnya pergi perlahan dari sana.

"T-tapi… Semuanya menjadi berbeda saat aku jauh dari sana, aku mulai bisa melihat dengan baik betapa Mom sangat menyayangiku. Dia bekerja keras demi aku, walau aku masih kurang ajar dan kasar padanya. Dia tak pernah melarang aku untuk keluar ke Hangang atau hal lain; itu membuatku sakit dan tak mengerti. Apa Mom sudah menyerah padaku?"

"Tidak, Ibumu menyayangimu, Luhan. Dia mencintaimu." Sehun dengan segera memotong kalimat Luhan dan ia merasakan basah di kemejanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Aku tahu," Luhan melirih serak, "dia mencintaiku dan Kyungsoo dengan segenap hidupnya. Sehunna, bagaimana ini? Aku mulai ragu dengan pemikiranku sendiri; apa benar Mom yang egois di sini? Daddy… Dia berbeda… Aku merasa janggal dengan sikapnya. Kau tahu, dia seperti berbohong padaku dan aku mendengar sesuatu yang aku takutkan. Kau tahu? Aku takut ternyata aku menyakiti Mom atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan… Aku… takut."

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan datang…" Luhan berkata serak lirih. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya. Ia belum pernah mengeluarkan tangisannya dengan terang-terangan, dan ia tak berniat untuk melakukannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Luhan… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan datang. Kau memiliki kami dan Mommymu sangat mencintaimu, bukan?" Sehun mengatakan kalimat penenang meskipun hatinya sendiri resah merasakannya. Ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ini bulan April, bulan di mana kita lahir. Bisakah kita isi dengan kebahagiaan? Lagipula, aku tak mengharapkan mata bengkak dan wajah mengerikanmu besok," Luhan tersenyum kecil, dan begitu menyukai kata 'kita' yang disematkan Sehun pada kalimatnya, "jadi, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah…"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan bergumam dalam hati untuk mencoba mempercayai kalimat Sehun. "Ya…" Luhan berbisik lirih.

Saat Sehun berniat melepaskan pelukan itu Luhan tiba-tiba membuat gestur penolakan; tangannya makin erat memegang kemeja Sehun. Dan itu membuat Sehun tertegun dalam diam. "Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja…"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya setelah Luhan membisik serak, tanpa peduli akan menjadi secanggung apa mereka disaat kemudian.

"Selama yang kau inginkan, Lu."

 **.**

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumannya sedari tadi. Setahunya setelah kemarin, mereka benar-benar tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk hari ini, namun ternyata, Luhan pun berbohong dengan baik; gadis itu menyembunyikan senyuman dibalik untaian rambut yang ia buat menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa ini?" katanya dengan senyum lebar sembari mendekat ke arah teman-temannya serta kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri dibalik meja yang berisikan kue dan setumpuk kado. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sungguh malu, karena benar-benar terkejut; sepertinya rencana Seolhyun berhasil.

"Teman-temanmu kesini setelah kau pergi dan menyiapkan semua ini." kata Eommanya dengan senyum lembut. "Dan apa yang Appa lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada hal lain selain mengikuti kemauan sahabatmu, bukan?" kata pria paruh baya itu jenaka.

"Hei, jangan hanya bertanya dan tiup lilinnya!" kata Kai dan Sehun makin tersenyum lebar.

Seperti yang terjadi pada ulang tahun orang lain, Sehun meniup lilin setelah mengucapkan doa. Lalu berbagi kue dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Mereka sangat akrab dan merayakan ulang tahun tanpa air, tepung, dan lemparan telur. Hanya berbagi cerita masa kecil Sehun oleh Ibunya yang mana membuat Sehun malu setengah mati saat Ibunya mulai menceritakan rahasia masa kecilnya yang memunculkan tawa Luhan. Tapi, tak apa,Sehun rela-rela saja.

"Dan sekarang, mana hadiahku, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menuntut pada Luhan setelah cerita mereka selesai. Kai memberikan beberapa keping CD film-film baru—dan itu original, Seolhyun memberikan gantungan kunci sebanyak 5 buah—Sehun yakin sebenarnya Seolhyun ingin ia membagikan itu kepada yang lainnya, Kyungsoo yang membuat kuenya jadi dia tak memberikan kado apapun—Sehun sempat mendengar Kai melarang Kyungsoo memberinya hadiah dengan nada rajukan yang menggelikan, dan kedua orangtuanya memberikan sebuah jam tangan. Dan Luhan, dia belum memberikan apapun sampai sekarang.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu menanyakannya sekarang…" Kata Kai dengan nada menyebalkan sementara Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan sisanya menahan senyuman.

"Luhan yang merencanakan semua ini, dan tak seharusnya kau menanyakan hadiah setelah apa yang ia lakukan, heum?" Kata Eommanya menimpali sembari mengerling ke arah Luhan yang sepertinya tengah—tunggu, apa Luhan sedang merona di sana?!

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan ia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai dijalari rona merah tipis. Ia hampir tak percaya kalau Luhan yang merencanakan semua ini setelah kalimat "Hmm… Itu akan melelahkan dan aku tidak suka menghabiskan energi."-nya kemarin.

"Kau tahu, kami menerima panggilan jam 9 malam dan dia membeberkan banyak sekali hal dengan cepat sampai membuat kami bingung. Tanya Kyungsoo yang kelimpungan mengajak Kai membeli bahan-bahan kue dan Luhan yang sibuk di kamarnya sendiri—mengerjakan entah apa, dan aku yang kesana kemari membeli dekor dan balon dan kertas kado! Huh! Itu sungguh melelahkan kau tahu!" Sahut Seolhyun.

"Katakan di mana hadiah Luhan untukku." Katanya pada semua orang dan semua orang menggeleng.

"Kai…"

"Aku tak mau Luhan menebasku."

"Seol…"

"Tanya sendiri pada Luhan."

"Kyung—"

"Maaf Sunbae, hehe…"

"Eomma katakan di mana hadiahku!" Sehun setengah merengek dan membuat Ibunya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Luhan, heum?"

"Luhan…"

"Aku tak punya hadiah." Sahut Luhan cepat, tanpa mau melihat wajah Sehun sama sekali.

"Kenapa sekarang semuanya menjadi menyebalkan di sini?!" Katanya sebal.

"Lihat ke kamarmu, sayang." Kata Ibunya setelah merasa kasihan anak lelakinya begitu frustasi tidak mendapat hadiah dari gadis cantik itu. Luhan terkejut.

"Eommonim…" Katanya setengah merengek dan langsung mengejar Sehun yang sudah melesat ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Ya! Jangan kesana!" Teriaknya keras saat di tangga dan tentu saja Sehun tidak mendengarkan, meninggalkan yang lainnya dalam tawa.

"Mereka sangat menggemaskan."

Luhan berlari cepat sampai melintasi dua anak tangga sekaligus dan beberapa saat sebelum Sehun meraih gagang pintunya, Luhan mendahului dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu mencegah Sehun masuk. Gadis cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun yang baru pertama kali ini membuatnya begitu berdebar.

"Ini kamarku dan biarkan aku masuk, Luhan." Katanya dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Nanti, nanti saat sudah selesai kau bisa masuk."

"Dan itu masih lama karena Eomma dan Appa akan menahan mereka sampai sore di sini! Biarkan aku masuk!" katanya dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi namun Luhan masih menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, kumohon…"

"Memang apa hadiahmu? Fotomu telanjang?" kata Sehun kesal dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat Luhan mendelik pedas padanya. Seperti ada kalimat "aku akan merobek mulutmu" dari sana dan pisau tajam siap lempar.

"A-aku bercanda, Luhan! Aku bercanda!" katanya panik. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai mendekat.

Sehun menatap Luhan lembut dan ia membawa kedua lengannya untuk memenjarakan tubuh Luhan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia tak bisa tidak berdebar sendiri saat melihat jelas rona merah di belah pipi Luhan. Tanpa tahu kalau Luhan juga sama berdebarnya dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk? Bukankah kau mempunyai sesuatu di sana? Untukku?"

"Lihat nanti…" Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada gugup dari sana, dalam hati sibuk berbangga hati bisa membuat Luhan seperti ini.

"Dan katakan padaku kenapa aku harus "lihat nanti"?"

"Aku malu!" Katanya setengah berbisik. Sehun menyeringai tipis. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, dekat, dekat, semakin dekat sampai membuat Luhan tak bisa lagi memalingkan wajahnya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling menatap dengan rona merah.

"Luhan…" Sehun sengaja membuat suaranya menjadi rendah, ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan ketika Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya, dengan cepat ia menggeser tubuh Luhan dan meraih gagang pintunya.

Cklek!

"Sehun!"

Sehun bermaksud menggoda Luhan kalau saja ia tak mendapati sesuatu yang baru di salah satu dinding kamarnya. Ia terpana, sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menatap Luhan yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan shock. Lantas kembali menatap ke dinding kamarnya yang semula hanya berwarna abu-abu, namun sekarang sudah sangat berbeda.

"K-kau yang membuatnya?" lirihnya tercekat. "Berapa lama?"

Di dinding kamarnya terpajang sebuah kolase potret-potret dirinya dalam ukuran kecil yang membentuk sebuah gambar besar dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Sehun tidak tahu kapan ia tersenyum selebar itu, apakah Luhan mengambilnya diam-diam tanpa ia tahu? Terdapat banyak sekali foto dan Sehun bisa mengamati di sana terdapat foto masa kecilnya; Sehun bahkan menemukan foto bayinya dalam keadaan polos.

Ia tak bisa tak merasa bahagia.

"Berapa lama kau membuatnya? Dan darimana kau memiliki foto-foto ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah merona parah.

"Semalaman dan beberapa jam yang lalu?" katanya ragu pada jawabannya sendiri. "Aku memintanya pada Kai, dia sahabatmu sejak kecil, kan? A-aku juga tak tahu kalau foto yang ia kirimkan teramat banyak. A-aku hanya melakukan sedikit hal dan mencetaknya saja."

"Hanya?" Sehun terkekeh pelan dan itu membuat Luhan menggerutu.

"Kau menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang kau bisa melihatnya nan—" Luhan tercekat ketika Sehun melangkah cepat kearahnya dan lantas menciumnya.

Mata mereka masih bertatapan dan setelah Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan, Luhan ikut memejamkan mata. Tangan Sehun yang semula memegang jemari Luhan mulai bergeser ke atas dan menekan tengkuk gadis cantik itu. Sementara Luhan sendiri hanya bisa memeluk pinggang keras Sehun dengan ragu.

Mereka bernafas di antara jeda lumatan pelan Sehun pada kedua belah bibir Luhan yang kini mulai sedikit memerah. Luhan yang semula hanya pasif mulai sedikit mengambil peran meski Sehun tetap yang mendominasi ciuman itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan perlahan dengan mata masih terpejam. Nafas mereka saling bertabrakan dan mengirimkan perasaan berdesir ke seluruh tubuh keduanya dengan teramat baik. Sehun memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam sebelum menyentuhkan tulang hidungnya ke hidung Luhan.

"Hei… Apa yang biasa dilakukan lelaki Kanada untuk menyatakan perasaannya?" katanya serak dan itu mengundang Luhan untuk membuka mata; membuatnya bertatapan dengan mata tajam Sehun yang kini terlihat benar-benar cerah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Katanya pelan sambil menikmati hembusan nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya dengan jemari yang mulai berani memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan pasti.

Sehun tersenyum kecil lantas menggigit kecil hidung Luhan, membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan mata membulat; sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang baru saja membalas ciumanku; bagaimana ini? Apa gadis ini juga sama denganku?" Kata Sehun dengan selipan nada jenaka dan itu membuat Luhan makin merona. Ia memukul dada keras Sehun main-main, merasa sangat malu dengan godaan Sehun.

"Tch, kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kurasa kau menyukainya."

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Hmm… Aku menyukainya."

Mereka tertawa pelan dengan tatapan hangat dan setelahnya Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini libur nasional dan suasana ruang tengah keluarga kecil itu terkesan begitu menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya dan senyuman malu-malu yang baru-baru ini ia dapati dari wajah sang Kakak dengan tatapan jahil. Mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah mengerjakan beberapa kol yang terendam di wadah berisikan air yang seharusnya mereka potong bersama untuk membuat kimchi. Namun sejak beberapa saat lalu, setelah Luhan mendapat notifikasi pesan dari ponselnya, Luhan meletakkan pisaunya.

"Luhaaan… Sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sehun Sunbae sampai melupakan tugasmu, heum?" Goda Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat-buat. Luhan langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan mata mengerjap dan rona tipis.

"T-tidak…"

"Tidak salah."

Dan Luhan bungkam. Ia berdehem canggung sebelum meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali meraih pisau dan kol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo melempar senyum jahil yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali melempari kata-kata pedas namun sayangnya lidahnya kelu.

Tring!

Notifikasi pesan kembali terdengar dari ponsel Luhan dan itu membuat keduanya berhenti memotong kol. Luhan melirik gelisah kearah ponselnya sementara Kyungsoo sibuk menahan senyum yang serasa akan melebar. Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ya! Jangan ambil!"

Luhan berteriak ketika Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu. Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan tangan Luhan yang kini hampir menjambaknya. Kyungsoo tertawa saat membaca isi pesan itu sementara Luhan masih berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Mom… Mommy! Lihat! _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Apakah kau sudah makan siang dengan baik—tapi ini belum jam makan siang. Tapi, apa yang kau makan? Apa kau suka dengan makananmu? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama kalau kau belum makan siang? Sekalian jalan-jalan jika kau tidak sibuk?"_ Oh astaga, aku baru tahu Sehun Sunbae harus memberi banyak kalimat basa-basi hanya untuk mengajak Luhan keluar! Mommy lihatlah! Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan saat kasmaran!" Kyungsoo berucap jahil dan itu mengundak gelak tawa anggun dari sang Mommy yang berada di dapur dengan bumbu kimchi dan Luhan yang makin merona.

"Ya! Kembalikan! Kembalikan! Kenapa kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan?!" Teriak Luhan kesal dan setelah itu ia berhasil mengambl ponselnya dari Kyungsoo yang masih saja melempar senyum menggoda.

"Eiiyyy… Tidak usah mengelak! Aku tahu kau pasti akan membalas pertanyaan itu satu persatu semacam—"

"—semacam "Aku sedang memotong kol untuk kimchi. Aku belum makan siang. Dan aku belum makan apapun tentunya. Dan aku mana tahu aku suka atau tidak; aku belum makan. Aku tidak sibuk, kurasa kita bisa makan siang bersama dan sekalian jalan-jalan." Baekhyun berjalan menuju mereka sambil menyambung kalimat Kyungsoo dengan nada sama menggodanya. Luhan merona padam dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti; hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak Baekhyun lihat dari putri sulungnya itu.

"Kenapa Mom ikut-ikutan Kyungsoo?! Kenapa semuanya menggodaku seperti ini! Dan lagipula aku tidak membalas pesan Sehun seperti itu! Ish!" Luhan mengerang pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

Baekhyun duduk di ujung sofa yang lain dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kalaupun iya bukan masalah, Luhan. Hal yang wajar jika kau bertukar pesan romantis dengan kekasihmu."

Luhan merasakan telinganya sepanas pipinya saat mendengar kata romantis dan kekasih dari Baekhyun.

"Mommy berhenti membuatku malu!" Katanya kesal setengah merengek.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Mom akan mengijinkan Luhan pergi kencan dengan Sehun Sunbae, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan alis yang naik turun. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kenapa Mom harus melarang?" katanya.

"Aish!" Luhan bangkit dari sana dengan langkah menghentak kesal.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kencan dengan Sehun! Puas?!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tertawa.

Sehun mengatakan ia akan menjemput Luhan di rumahnya namun Luhan dengan tegas menolak; kau bisa jemput aku di halte, begitu katanya. Satu alasan, dia tak mau di tertawaan kembali. Sudah cukup pipinya habis memerah karena godaan kedua keluarganya itu. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, seperti gadis-gadis muda lainnya yang hendak kencan, Luhan sempat kebingungan ingin memakai apa, walau pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih mengenakan outfit yang tak pernah di pakainya sama sekali.

Sebuah dress berwarna putih yang ia padankan dengan blazer hitam. Yang mana ia tak tahu darimana ia memiliki jenis pakaian itu di antara kemeja dan kaus-kausnya.

Luhan menanti Sehun di halte dengan dada berdebar-debar. Sembari bertanya dalam hati; _apakah apa yang aku pakai terlalu berlebihan, apakah Sehun akan menertawakan aku, apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar_ , dan sederet apakah-apakah lainnya yang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Luhan terkejut ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil yang dekat sekali dengan telinganya, lantas ia menoleh ke kiri. Dan seketika merona saat melihat di balik kemudi Sehun memberikan sebuah senyuman menyenangkan. Lelaki itu membuat gestur agar Luhan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan cepat dan sebelum Sehun sempat memberikan sepatah kata sapaan, Luhan sudah memotong.

"Jangan tertawakan atau bahkan komentari pakaianku karena aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mempunyai ini di lemariku." Secepat kereta api dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan mulut terbuka karena kalimatnya sudah dipotong. Sehun terkekeh pelan, membuat Luhan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Jadi aku harus mengatakan 'kau cantik sekali' di dalam hati, begitu? Oh, baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dalam hati." Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda dan seketika Luhan merona merah.

 _Kau bahkan sudah mengatakannya!_

"Cepat jalankan mobilmu!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, namun Sehun tahu, itu hanya pengalihan dari rasa gugup yang dialami kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, sayang…"

Luhan tersedak udara.

Perjalanan mereka hanya didominasi kediaman keduanya, dengan Luhan yang sibuk merona dan gugup dan Sehun yang sedikit kesulitan mencari bahan pembicaraan. Dalam hati Sehun membatin, _kenapa sekarang aku kesulitan berbicara dengannya?_ Namun karena tak tahan dengan kecanggungan itu—seperempat lebih karena ia ingin mendegar suara Luhan, Sehun memutuskan membuka percaapan walau itu dengan topik yang aneh sekalipun.

"Kau suka makan apa?"

Luhan menoleh dengan ekspresi geli. Dan Sehun menggigit bibir gugup; _sialan, aku ketahuan._

"Aku suka makan apa saja yang Mom buatkan, aku bisa menerima apapun dengan benar-benar baik kecuali makanan manis, dan stroberi. Dan Sehun-ah—"

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tengah tersenyum kecil.

"—kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan yang lebih baik. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau bukan gadis yang akan berteriak girang saat aku ajak jalan-jalan ke _mall_ dan berbelanja, aku sendiri malas membawakan _paper bag_ —sekalipun jika itu kau aku baik-baik saja," Luhan mengulum senyuman. "aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Apa kau baik-baik saja pulang sedikit malam nanti?"

"Hingga tengah malam aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun tersedak udara. Luhan bermaksud lain, dan ia menangkap maksud lain, tengah malam berdua dengannya dan—cukup, ini memalukan.

"O-oke."

"Apakah jauh?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sehun menoleh dengan senyuman tampan.

"Sebelum jam makan siang kita sampai, Lu."

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sebelum tangan kanan Sehun mulai bergerak pelan untuk meraih tangan Luhan yang ada di atas pahanya. Luhan tersentak kecil.

"Aku ingin memegang tangan kekasihku, tidak boleh?" Luhan mengerjap dan seketika mengulum senyuman melihat Sehun tengah memalingkan pandangan dan mencoba menghalau rona merah tipis di pipi tirusnya. Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dan membuatnya bertaut erat lebih baik. Sehun menoleh terkejut dan rona merahnya makin kentara saat melihat Luhan tengah tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun mendesah pelan, kemudian membawa tautan tangan itu ke atas pahanya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan makin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengatakannya dengan desahan lelah, dan Luhan tahu itu sebagai pengalihan rasa gugupnya.

Perjalanan mereka sudah lebih hidup dengan macam-macam topik pembicaraan sedikit tawa dari Luhan yang tak tahan dengan lelucon aneh Sehun, gadis itu tertawa bukan karena lelucon kacaunya, melainkan melihat usaha Sehun untuk tetap berbicara dengannya. Ia menghargainya benar-benar, Luhan mencatat dalam hati, ia harus memberikan ciuman nanti. Ya nanti, kalau sekarang mungkin Sehun akan banting stir karena terkejut dan berakhir mereka masuk koran dengan judul tidak elit.

Luhan menikmati perjalanannya dengan baik, cahaya musim semi yang bersinar terang dan hangat membuatnya membuka kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan wajahnya demi merasakan terpaan angin, tentu saja dengan tangan tetap tertaut, lelaki itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya. Mereka keluar dari hiruk-pikuk kota dan mulai menjelajahi daerah yang akan menuju pantai. Sehun memberitahunya dan ia tak bisa tak terpekik senang; ia tak tahu daerah apapun di Seoul selain rumahnya, sekolah, tempat belanja dan beberapa tempat penting.

"Kita sampai?" Luhan berucap takjub ketika mobil mereka berhenti di dekat tebing yang langsung mengarah ke lautan yang ekpresif. Ia keluar tanpa mempedulikan protesan Sehun—karena tautan tangan mereka terlepas, dan langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mereka begitu tinggi dan laut di bawah mereka benar-benar menakjubkan, deburan ombak yang membentur dinding tebing memanjakan telinganya dengan baik. Angin yang membuat rambutnya berkibar riang membuat dadanya bernafas lega, begitu bersyukur masih sempat melihat keindahan ini.

Luhan sedikit tersentak merasakan hawa hangat mendekat dari sisi belakangnya, namun hawa hangat itu menjauh dan malah berpindah ke sisi sampingnya, ya, itu Sehun, yang ragu untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum tertahan. Ia bergerak ke belakang Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Kau suk—Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun sedikit memekik, suaranya tercekik menggemaskan. Luhan terkekeh.

"Menyebalkan, sekalipun aku merasa hangat aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan di depan. Tubuhmu sangat tinggi." Gerutuan pura-pura itu membuat Sehun terkekeh. Ia menarik tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggang kerasnya dan menarik pemiliknya ke depan tubuhnya; memeluknya dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan yang menguarkan aroma menyenangkan. Dan Luhan merasa cukup dengan memegang erat tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku peluk seperti ini." Kata Sehun. Luhan mendengus tak percaya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu; siapa yang ragu memelukku tadi?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat karena Luhan sedang menoleh kearahnya. Mereka berpandangan sebentar sebelum saling terkekeh.

"Baik-baik, aku mengaku. Aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukainya." Sehun jujur.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau tak tahu aku suka atau tidak sebelum kau melakukannya bukan, lagipula aku ragu aku tidak menyukai apa-apa yang kau lakukan. Sejauh ini aku selalu suka."

Sehun tertawa ekspresif. "Kenapa aku merasa sedang dirayu sekarang?"

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun yang sudah menopang di bahunya. Dagu lancip lelaki itu bergerak-gerak dan membuat bahu Luhan ditimpa rasa geli, namun ia menikmatinya.

"Kau manis sekali."

Angin itu membuat keduanya sedikit menggigil, Luhan mengeratkan pelukan Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati membuatnya lebih hangat. "Aku membawa selimut kecil di mobil, aku ambilkan?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan menggeleng, ia tak ingin Sehun pergi dari pelukannya.

Merasakan suasana ini membuatnya sedikit teringat dengan kesedihannya, matanya sudah siap menumpahkan air mata sebelum ia menyadari, ia tak boleh mengacaukan ini. Sehun sudah berada di dekatnya dan ia tak punya alasan untuk bersedih dan membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan berharap Sehun sedang tidak mengamatinya.

"Sehun-ah, ambilkan selimut itu." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Katanya tidak mau?"

"Sehuun ambilkan." Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mendengar rengekan Luhan lebih lama, namun ia tak tega melihat kekasihnya menggigil. Uh, lidahnya tergelitik dengan kata itu. Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi mengambil selimut yang ia siapkan, sebenarnya daripada selimut, itu lebih seperti kain penghangat saja.

Sementara Sehun mengambilnya, Luhan sibuk menghalau air matanya. Sehun berada di sisinya dan ia berjanji akan baik-baik saja menghadapi semuanya, termasuk apa yang ada di balik firasat buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ini." Sehun memakaikan kain yang sedikit tebal dan lebar itu ke tubuh Luhan. Namun sebelum Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan, kekasihnya itu menariknya untuk duduk di atas kap mobil dengan dirinya berdiri di sela kaki-kaki panjang Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa aku masih saja kalah tinggi darimu padahal kau sudah duduk?" Luhan sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Sehun tertawa sambil merapikan poni gadisnya dengan sayang.

"Kau sebenarnya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku sekarang, Lu." Katanya meluruskan.

"Itu karena sepatuku berhak 4 senti." Sehun pura-pura terkejut.

"Jadi sebenarnya itu bukan flat shoes? Woah, gadis macam apapun tidak bisa lepas dari sepatu ber-hak ternyata." Luhan merengut mendengar frasa 'gadis macam apapun' dan berakhir dengan ia memukul pelan kepala Sehun yang sudah tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gadis macam apapun, hah?" Katanya marah.

"Gadis yang gahar, tapi manis dan menggemaskan. Ah, cantik, aku melupakannya. Dan juga baik hati, senyumnya melelehkan dan—"

"Dan hentikan! Kau membuatku malu." Sehun tersenyum puas melihat gadisnya merona.

Luhan mengulas senyuman miring, dan membuat Sehun gugup seketika. Terlebih gadisnya ia makin masuk ke sela-sela kakinya dan mendekat, wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai bisa merasakan nafas hangat masing-masing.

"L-Luhan… K-kau mau apa?" Sehu tergagap. Senyuman itu menjadi jahil.

"Memakaikanmu selimut ini, apalagi?" Kata Luhan sambil membuka kain itu dan menenggelamkan tubuh Sehun ke dekapannya. Tangannya sudah melingkar erat di leher Sehun sambil menahan kain itu agar tetap memeluk keduanya.

"Dan menciummu, tentu saja."

Luhan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun yang sedikit kering karena angin, namun selebihnya, itu yang terbaik. Gadis itu melumatnya pelan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Ia hanya ingin menepati janjinya sendiri—dan membuat Sehun berdebar, namun ia merasakan dirinya sendiri berdebar kencang dengan rasa tergelitik di perutnya. Sehun tidak membalas sama sekali, membuat Luhan melepaskan tautan itu dan seketika terkejut melihat mata Sehun terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tolong jangan bilang lelaki di pelukannya ini sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata?!

"S-Sehun…"

"Harusnya aku yang menciummu lebih dulu, jangan lakukan lagi, atau kau akan habis di tanganku."

Tanpa memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk menjawab, Sehun mencium Luhan dengan cepat. Ciuman itu sangat berhasrat dan penuh tekanan, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung namun tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya membuatnya tak bisa lepas. Bibir Sehun melumat habis belah bibirnya dengan penuh, tak memberikan sedikit jeda bagi Luhan untuk membalasnya. Sehun menguasai ciuman itu, setelah melumat bibir bawah Luhan dan membiarkan gadisnya melenguh sambil berusaha mengecup bibirnya, lelaki itu beralih menghisap bibir atas gadisnya, membuat desahan halus mulai terdengar.

Ketika Luhan makin lemas di pelukannya, ia tahu ia harus berhenti. Ia melepaskan tautan itu dan seketika tersenyum saat Luhan menimpakan kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu?" Luhan lelah, ia bisa tahu itu dengan baik, terdengar dari suara desah terengah yang ada. Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membawa gadisnya ke pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah menciumku terlebih dulu, atau kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang lebih melelahkan daripada ini."

"Kau terdengar seperti maniak yang tak bisa gadisnya menciumnya lebih dulu, dasar menggemaskan, kau seperti lelaki yang baru pertama kali berkencan."

"Kau gadis pertamaku." Dan Luhan tersentak. Ia bangkit dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Apa? Apa kau merasa bersalah?" Tanyanya dengan rengutan main-main.

"Bersalah pantatmu! Kau juga lelaki pertamaku!" Luhan memekik malu dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat, rona merahnya makin menyebalkan, ia tahu benar.

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum lega. "Aku senang. Kau mau makan siang? Aku tahu tempat terbaik untuk makan makanan laut yang enak; kau tidak punya alergi, kan?"

"Hm-mm, aku tidak, ayo." Sekalipun Luhan sudah mengajak pergi, gadis itu tak bergerak sama sekali saat Sehun hendak bangkit.

"Katanya ayo?" Sehun bingung.

"Biarkan aku menenangkan jantungku, kau tidak dengar dia menggila di dalam sana?" Luhan berucap malu dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun terkekeh renyah.

"Iya-iya. Tenangkan dulu, baru kita makan."

Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan ke daerah yang memang dikhususkan sebagai _food-spot_ di sana. Luhan tak bisa menahan binar matanya dan berkeliling seperti anak kecil, _street-food yang menyenangkan_ , batinnya. Mereka duduk berdua di meja terbuka setelah memesan begitu banyak makanan. Sehun yang lapar dan Luhan yang ingin mencoba makanan-makanan menggiurkan itu.

"Kurasa … ini terlalu banyak. Kenapa aku memesan begitu banyak makanan? Dan kenapa kau hanya pesan dua?" Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk makanan yang Sehun pesan. Hanya dua dan itu berupa semangkuk ramen pedas dan beberapa potong _yangmiri_ bakar, dan Luhan merengut melihat makanannya. Banyak.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan memesan banyak dan tak akan bisa menghabiskannya dengan perut kecilmu," Luhan mendelik, kenapa Sehun sekarang senang sekali mengatai dan mengomentarinya, sih. "dan karena aku tahu aku yang akan menghabiskan semuanya. Aku lapar, ayo makan." Kata Sehun sambil memulai acara makannya.

"Uh, Sehun…" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Aku … minta maaf?" Kata gadisnya bingung sendiri dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sehun hampir tersedak kuah panas melihat ekspresi menggemaskan itu.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku senang-senang saja selama itu kau. Jangan khawatir dan makanlah dengan baik, oke?" Sehun mengusak poni Luhan dengan senyuman lembut. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mencoba makanan-makanannya.

Dan Sehun terkekeh begitu banyak mendengar respon Luhan setelah mencicipi makanannya. Gadisnya itu tampak takjub dengan apa yang ia makan dan berkali-kali tersenyum begitu riang. Sehun tak keberatan saat Luhan tanpa peringatan menerobos ramennya sendiri dan mencomot _yangmiri_ nya. Mana tahan karena Luhan terlihat begitu cerah. Beberapa kali Luhan mengarahan sumpit ke depan wajahnya dengan potongan _sashimi_ atau makanan lain, memintanya mencoba dan Sehun tak menolak.

Sehun menghangat dan begitu bahagia. Luhan punya sisi lain yang begitu hangat dan seperti gadis normal seusianya. Ia senang Luhan bisa melupakan kesedihannya. Ia lebih senang karena dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan dibalik senyuman menakjubkan itu.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu." Katanya tanpa sadar.

"Hmm, aku juga mencintaimu," Luhan menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang, Sehun seperti anak kecil di matanya sekarang. "sekarang kau yang harus makan dengan baik, oke?"

Sehun tertawa pelan sembari mengangguk. "Kita harus banyak makan, karena setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit banyak Kyungsoo merasa jengkel setelah Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi tolong jangan hitung senyuman kakaknya yang makin sering terlihat dan suasana hangat yang ia rasakan dari gadis bermata rusa itu; Kyungsoo hanya benci kakaknya lebih sering menatap ponsel pintarnya ketimbang melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Seperti sekarang ini, Luhan masih sibuk menatap ponselnya sambil menggeser-geser touchscreennya, Kyungsoo tahu ia tengah melihat-lihat—kembali—foto-foto saat ia dan Sehun kencan beberapa hari lalu. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Setahuku kau sudah meluncur ke rumah Sehun Sunbae, bahkan kau sudah minta izin ke Mommy. Kenapa kau masih di kamarku?"

"Aku akan pergi nanti, sebentar lagi." Kyungsoo diacuhkan dengan baik.

"Kenapa Sehun Sunbae sekarang lebih penting dariku?!" Pekiknya kesal. Luhan mengerjap dan langsung melempar ponselnya ke sisi lain sofa menyadari adiknya sudah bertransformasi menjadi SatanSoo. Dan kenapa sekarang pikiranmu makin menggelikan, Luhan?

"Oh oh…"

"Haruskah aku memisahkan kalian berdua?" Katanya sambil memberi tatapan memicing, namun pada akhirnya ia berjalan ke Luhan dengan langkah menghentak dan langsung menyurukkan tubuhnya ke pelukan sang Kakak.

"Jangan lupakan aku." Kyungsoo masih tetap adiknya yang menggemaskan.

Luhan terkekeh sambil membalas pelukan erat adiknya. "Iya, aku minta maaf. Jangan merasa terabaikan, aku sayang padamu, kau tahu itu." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adiknya.

"Kau tahu, Luhan, aku sedikit banyak kesepian saat kau sudah bersama Sehun Sunbae. Bahkan kalian belum berjalan hitungan bulan tapi kenapa kalian sudah begitu menyebalkan?!" Kyungsoo menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Kesepian darimana, aku tahu kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai akhir-akhir ini, dan meninggalkan Seolhyun yang menggerutu karena kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih." Kata Luhan dengan nada menggoda. Ia terkekeh saat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tangan mencengkeram kemejanya.

"Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu dia mencintaimu dengan baik." Kata Luhan. Ia mengatakannya karena tahu benar, adiknya bukan gadis yang sembarangan dengan hubungan seperti itu. Kyungsoo tahu dirinya masih begitu muda dan gadis bermata bulat itu selalu membutuhkan kata iya dari kakaknya untuk segala sesuatu.

"Darimana kau tahu dia mencintaiku?" Katanya pura-pura kesal, menutupi kegugupannya yang nyatanya tetap diketahui Luhan.

"Hmm… Beberapa hari lalu Kai berbicara serius denganku, dia meminta ijin dariku untuk dekat dengan adikku yang bernama Kyungsoo. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo', 'aku tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, dan kau bisa membunuhku jika aku melakukannya', dan hal-hal manis lainnya—jika aku boleh jujur. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik saat itu. Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan hati berdebar.

"Hmm." Ia pun hanya menggumam.

"Kau sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan keputusanmu sendiri, aku tak akan lagi melarangmu dekat dengan siapapun—dan siapapun yang aku maksud di sini hanya Kai sebenarnya. Oke?"

"Aku akan membeli sesuatu untuk kue ulang tahunmu besok. Aku pergi." Kyungsoo bangkit dan setelah menyambar dompet yang tergeletak di sisi meja, gadis itu meluncur turun.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan tawa kecilnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin Sehun berceramah tentang 'Minggu malam tanpa Luhan-ku'. Tch, dia manis sekali. Apakah dia mau aku ajak ke Hangang nanti?" Katanya menggumam sembari meraih jaket kulitnya yang ia sampirkan ke badan sofa. Ia turun dan menuju dapur di mana Mommynya berada, Mommynya itu pasti tengah menyiapkan makan malam sekarang.

Namun, baru ia hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki dapur, suara Mommynya membuatnya berhenti.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, Kris. Ya, sekarang Luhan mempunyai kekasih, namanya Sehun. Dia lelaki yang baik dan aku bisa melihat dia begitu mencintai putri sulungku."

Baekhyun berdiri menyamping darinya sehingga ia bisa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tak dapat ia tebak. Ia membatin takut, _sejak kapan Mommy meninggalkan senyuman pada wajahnya?_

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, mereka tanggung jawabku." Ia bisa melihat Mommynya menggeram saat mengatakan itu.

Kris berbicara agak lama di seberang telefon dan membuat firasat Luhan makin buruk saat melihat Mommynya mengepalkan tangan erat di sana. Baekhyun tampak emosi. Seketika Luhan merasa bersalah, Mommynya benar-benar membenci daddynya dan ia tak seharusnya berlaku buruk di masa lalu.

"Kau kira Luhan bisa menerimanya?!" Luhan tercekat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang meninggi. Kata hatinya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan tidak mendengarkan percakapan orang dewasa seperti ini, namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan membatu.

"Lantas bagaimana jika kau yang memberitahu Luhan?!"

Luhan bisa mendengar sayup suara Kris yang berteriak pada Mommynya. _Kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih dingin?Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

"Kau pikir aku sanggup mengatakan kalau penyebab ayahnya meninggalkannya karena ayahnya punya wanita lain yang sampai melahirkan seorang anak lelaki?! Kau pikir aku sanggup melihatnya hancur mengetahui figur yang paling ia cintai mengkhianatinya sebegitu dalam?! Cukup kau menyakitiku! Jangan membuat Luhan hancur seperti dulu!" Itu berupa sarkasme, tapi itupun menghancurkan dengan baik.

Baekhyun terengah dengan mata berkaca. Dan Luhan…

Pernahkah kau merasakan hatimu begitu hancur? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu orang yang paling kau cintai ternyata menjadi penyebabmu merasakan jurang kesedihan? Apa yang kau rasakan saat tahu orang yang paling mencintaimu dan selalu melindungimu dari rasa sakit, selalu bertahan merelakan tubuhnya diterpa rasa sakit, telah kau perlakukan begitu buruk dan selalu kau anggap egois?

"Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh di sini?" Nada tertahan penuh amarah dan kesedihan itu keluar bersama air matanya yang mengalir dari matanya. Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia tak tahu rasa sakit mana yang membuatnya seburuk ini, ia tak tahu, sama sekali. Mana yang harus ia obati terlebih dahulu? Mana yang harus ia netralkan terlebih dahulu? Semua kilasan masa lalu yang mengerikan terus muncul ke permukaan hingga membuat kepalanya berputar tidak menyenangkan. Haruskah ia tertawa sekarang? Melihat dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh yang menyakiti karena tak tahu apapun. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan satu pikiran memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia benci di bohongi. Seberapa banyak rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan, ia tak punya keinginan untuk menghitungnya. Begitu banyak sampai membuatnya meledak menyakitkan. Betapa nafasnya sangat sulit untuk ia ajak kerjasama sekarang.

"Mom, apa brengsek itu meninggalkan aku karena punya anak dari jalang?"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara bergetar putri sulungnya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengarannya. Ia menoleh perlahan dan mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan lelehan air mata.

"S-sayang..." Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh begitu saja.

"Katakan, apa benar brengsek itu meninggalkan kita karena memiliki wanita lain? Katakan... Apakah dia meninggalkan aku hanya demi wanita lain yang mempunyai anak darinya?! KATAKAN! KATAKAN PADAKU! KENAPA MOM MEMBOHONGIKU?!"

Baekhyun kehilangan nafasnya melihat Luhan kalap berteriak didepannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu aku ada karena kesalahan, kalian menikah karena tak ingin aku menjadi aib; bukan karena saling mencintai. Tapi, kenapa Mom membohongiku? Mom senang melihatku seperti orang bodoh di sini? Terus saja menganggap brengsek itu yang salah tanpa tahu kebenarannya? Aku benci membuatmu tersakiti." Air mata itu makin deras, suaranya berubah serak tertahan.

Baekhyun nanar melihat putri sulungnya mulai kehilangan kendali.

Luhan kehilangan separuh kesadarannya, semua kesedihan yang berhasil ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun perlahan muncul ke permukaan dan ia tak punya tenaga untuk menghentikannya.

"Mom," Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar. "kalau Mom tahu semuanya tak akan berjalan dengan baik, kenapa... Kenapa... KENAPA MOM TIDAK MELENYAPKANKU SAAT AKU MASIH SEGUMPAL DARAH?! KENAPA MOM MEMBUATKU MERASAKAN SEMUA INI?!"

Matanya memerah.

"KATAKAN PADA BRENGSEK ITU AKU BUKAN LAGI ANAKNYA!"

Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat penuh emosinya sebelum berlari menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang lantas jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras. Menyuarakan betapa hancurnya hatinya kini. Baekhyun tak tahu kalau panggilan itu masih tersambung, iapun tak tahu bahwa seseorang yang berada di seberang telefon, seseorang yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Ayah untuk anak-anaknya; mendengarkan semuanya dan merasa dirinya begitu bajingan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja akan mengetikkan pesan agar kekasihnya cepat datang ke rumah sebelum ia mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk kecil. Senyumnya langsung mengembang. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunyikan—"

Sehun tertegun melihat kondisi kacau kekasihnya. Luhan terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan mata sembab dan wajah basahnya, dadanya yang naik turun menahan isakan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Luhan…" Luhan langsung menabrak tubuhnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"J-jangan katakan apapun sekarang… Biarkan aku menangis."

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Perasaanya begitu buruk dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memberikan pelukan serta elusan menenangkan di punggung yang berdeguk-deguk itu.

"Luhan… Katakan padaku, kumohon…" Ia tak bisa tak mengetahui apa yang membuat gadisnya menyedihkan seperti ini, Luhan baik-baik saja sampai beberapa saat lalu.

"Brengsek itu… Dia meninggalkan kami… karena dia mempunyai wanita lain, karena dia… dia punya anak dari wanita jalang itu… Ak-aku… Aku…"

"Jangan teruskan." Sehun menyesal bertanya dan membuat isakan Luhan makin memilukan.

"Jangan tahan tangisanmu, sayang…" Ia mencoba membujuk namun Luhan menggeleng kacau dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun…" Sehun menoleh ke arah Eommanya yang sudah berdiri di daun pintu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Perempuan paruh baya itu mendekat dan bersimpuh di depan Luhan.

"Sayang, bisakah kau ikut Eomma sekarang?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika tangisannya makin deras. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa benar-benar mengerti perasaannya, seorang wanita dewasa yang mampu memberikannya ketenangan, namun, yang sangat ia butuhkan sedang tidak dalam kondisi bisa ia terima. Ia kecewa begitu baik.

Nyonya Oh membawa Luhan naik ke kamarnya dan Sehun harus mengigit bibir menahan air mata saat tangisan Luhan terdengar keras dan begitu memilukan. Racauan yang tak ingin ia dengar masuk ke pendengarannya tanpa bisa ia halau. Kalimat-kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa dia tidak melenyapkan aku dulu?!"

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan semua ini?!"

"Kenapa brengsek itu meninggalkan aku demi wanita murahan?! Apakah aku begitu tidak berharga?!"

Sehun tak mau mendengar lebih dari itu. Mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal percuma yang nyatanya tak mampu membuatnya tak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kau harus merasakan semua ini, Lu. Bahkan kau baru saja bisa tersenyum." Lirihnya.

Ia tenggelam dalam lamunan dan terkejut ketika Eommanya menepuk bahunya. Ia menatap nanar wajah Eommanya yang sembab.

"Dia begitu sedih dan terpukul. Jangan ganggu tidurnya, biarkan ia tertidur sejenak. Eomma akan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya dan kau jaga dia sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia melangkah naik ke kamarnya dengan pelan, sedikit banyak menumpukan langkahnya ke pembatas tangga karena dirinya begitu lemas. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan seketika matanya basah melihat kondisi menyedihkan kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan wajah yang sembab dan memerah.

Sehun mendekat dan langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sedikit berjengit merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang begitu panas. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang membuat rambut kekasihnya lepek. Mencium keningnya penuh sayang sembari membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"Kumohon jangan sakit, kau mempunyai aku dan banyak orang yang mencintaimu, sayang…"

Sementara Luhan jatuh dalam tidurnya yang begitu gelisah, di sisi lain Chanyeol tengah terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu kediaman keluarga kecil itu, bahkan tanpa menutup pintu mobilnya.

 _Ahjussi… Bisakah kau datang sekarang? Mom… D-dia…_

Suara bergetar Kyungsoo membuatnya tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Matanya mencari di mana Baekhyun berada dan ia tak bisa menahan rasa sesaknya saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dengan tangisan berdeguk dan Kyungsoo yang berusaha meraih Mommynya di antara kantung kertas belanja yang isinya telah berceceran.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Suaranya terdengar iba.

"Ahjussi…"

"Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku?!"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku baru saja menhancurkan hati putri sulungku? Haha… Kurasa tidak." Mata Chanyeol memerah mendengar racauan kacau itu dan ia menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih kaku dengan lelehan air mata. Gadis itu tidak terisak, namun air mata sudah membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

"Luhan tahu… Luhan tahu Dad meninggalkan kami karena berkhianat… Dia tahu itu." Suaranya begitu lirih, menyedihkan.

"Ya, dia tahu… Dan yang membuatnya tahu dengan cara buruk adalah aku, Ibunya sendiri… Bukankah aku Ibu terburuk? Dia bahkan mengatakan dirinya lebih baik dilenyapkan saat masih berupa darah daripada merasakan semua ini." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan tatapan kosong, nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Raut wajahnya menjadi murung seketika.

"Dia bahkan berharap tidak dilahirkan… Betapa aku menyiksanya karena ini? Mengapa aku… Mengapa aku begitu buruk melindunginya?"

Baekhyun kembali menangis memilukan. Ia mengatakan banyak hal mengerikan dari bibirnya dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tak bisa melihat semua itu, ia memeluk Baekhyun yang masih berdeguk keras erat-erat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Baek… Jangan seperti ini, kumohon…"

"Chanyeol-ah…" Tangisan Baekhyun menjadi makin menyedihkan setelahnya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih membatu di tempatnya.

Tangisannya tak bersuara, hanya saja air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 _Omong kosong apa ini?_

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 ** _Start from sweetness, and finish with bitterness. Could you imagine how mad I wrote this down?_** **:"D**

 **Terlalu alay saat HunHan** ** _Sweet Scene_** **? Maafkan, apalah yang bisa di tulis seseorang yang cuma tahu laptop dan laporan dan folder-folder EXO. :"D**

 **Kacau penulisannya? Maafkan, menulis dengan cubitan sedih itu susah. Mau diedit gimana juga tetap seperti ini. Kalau diterusin sampai lega malah bikin mual nanti. Jika tidak ada feel, mohon maaf akan tulisan jelek ini.**

 **Entah saya berhasil atau tidak;** ** _next chap_** **jangan berharap ada manis-manisnya ya. *berasaiklan**

 ** _Thanks for Reviewer(s), Faver(s), and Follower(s)_** **. Dan semuanya yang sudi membaca cerita menyedihkan ini.**

 **.**

 **Anne 201** **7-04-09**


End file.
